United Heroes: D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Sequel to "The Fell Awakening." Jump into the race of a lifetime, as Stark Industries opens up the first ever, interdimensional DX World Grand Prix! Extreme racers from across the United Heroes universe will get the chance to prove their mettle to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear! Take part in this special race to find out who is the Fastest in the Multiverse!
1. Team Bios

_Team BIOS_

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Main Menu**

 **Marvel**

Team Spiders:

Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker), Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker)

Extreme Gear: Spider-Driver X (Spidey's), Raging Arachnid (Scarlet's), Web Racer (Spider-Girl's)

Description: This weird Spider-Family comes together at the World Grand Prix to prove to the world they are not menaces but amazing heroic racers, and to hopefully win the massive cash prize because they are too poor. Gotta love the Parker Luck.

Team Avengers:

Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Black Panther (King T'Challa), Thor Odinson

Extreme Gear: Warbird (CM's), Panther Runner (BP's), Mighty Storm (Thor's)

Description: To make sure no supervillain could interrupt the World Grand Prix, The Avengers assemble at the race tracks to keep the peace.

Team X-Men:

Shadowcat (Kitty Pyrde), Rogue, Colossus

Extreme Gear: Kitty Phase (KP's), Flirtatious (Rogue's), Metal Steel (Colossus's)

Description: At the advice of Charles Xavier, The X-Men enter the races to promote mutant equality between humans and mutants.

Team Fantastic:

Human Torch (Johnny Storm), Invisible Woman (Susan Storm-Richards), The Thing (Ben Grimm)

Extreme Gear: Scorch Burner (JS's), Inviso-tastic (SS's), Rockstar (BG's)

Description: Eager to show off his flaming race skills across dimensions, and to show up his pal, Spidey, Johnny Storm managed to convince his fantastic family to participate in the World Grand Prix.

 **Sonic**

Team Heroes:

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna

Extreme Gear: Blue Star (Sonic's), Yellow Tail (Tails'), Red Rock (Knuckles')

Description: The classic combo: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! They joined the Interdimensional Grand Prix to grab the title of World's Fastest team!

Team Babylon:

Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross

Extreme Gear: Type-J (Jet's), Type-W (Wave's), Type-S (Storm's)

Description: Led by Jet, the Babylon Rogues joined the tournament for fame only! The Legendary Wind Master is in it for the win!

Team Rose:

Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Vector the Crocodile

Extreme Gear: Pink Rose (Amy's), Smile (Cream's), Hard-Boiled (Vector's)

Description: An odd team up of Amy, Cream, and Vector. They may not see eye-to-eye, but they will surprise you with their skill!

Team Dark:

Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega

Extreme Gear: Black Shot (Shadow's), Temptation (Rouge's), E-Gear (Omega's)

Description: Shadow, Rouge, and Omega team up to compete, but they have no interest in the race. What are they after?

Team Freedom:

Sally Acorn, Bunnie D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus

Extreme Gear: Acorn Rover (Sally's), Rabbot (Bunnie's), Walrus King (Rotor's)

Description: Not wanting Sonic to hog all the fun, the Freedom Fighters join in on the interdimensional races! With Rotor's mechanic genius, Bunnie's mad robotized skills, and Sally's leadership, there's no way this team could lose!

 **RWBY**

Team RWBY:

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long

Extreme Gear: Scarlet Rose (Ruby's), Schnee Supreme (Weiss'), Bumblebee II (Yang's)

Description: Ruby Rose leads her friends of Huntresses all around each world, all extremely excited, especially Yang, to win the Grand Prix Championship.

Team JNPR:

Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie

Extreme Gear: Grand Knight (Jaune's), Magnetictress (Pyrrha's), Thunderstrike (Nora's)

Description: After weeks of practicing, Jaune and his team are extremely confident they could beat anyone once they put their minds into it.

Team Faunus:

Blake Belladonna, Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola

Extreme Gear: Silent Shadow (Blake's), Flying Nimbus (Sun's), Chemo (Ilia's)

Description: Similar to the X-Men, Blake puts together her own team of Faunus to show the world their kind are just as capable racers as the humans.

Team Toxin:

Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black

Extreme Gear: Crimson Phoenix (Cinder's), Solar Emerald (Emerald's), Dusk Star (Mercury's)

Description: The mischievous mercenaries come together at the Grand Prix to settle old rivalries against their enemies.

Team Branwen:

Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Wolverine

Extreme Gear: Unlucky Crow (Qrow's), Deadly Raven (Raven's), Weapon X (Logan's)

Description: Somehow, the Branwen twins, accompanied by their mutual mutant, Wolverine, are not at each other's throats while they race for the money.

 **Other**

Team Shepherds:

Lucina, Tiki, Owain

Extreme Gear: Future Avenger (Lucina's), Winged Dragon (Tiki's), Chosen One (Owain)

Description: Now that her future is at peace, Lucina takes a day off as her world's Exalt to join her new friends in a race that'll most surely be remembered until the end of time.

Team Superior:

Grimadoom the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Mecha Spider-Man

Extreme Gear: Grim Supreme (Grimadoom's), Metal Star (Metal's), Mecha Web (Mecha's)

Description: The Dark Supreme Life Form created by the Masters of Evil assembles his own team to take part in the races. And even though he really just wants to have fun, Grimadoom is assigned work, but what kind of work?

* * *

 **KFX Here: As a loose adaptation of** _ **Sonic Free Riders**_ **, the story will mainly focus on Team Spiders, Team Heroes, Team RWBY, and Team Superior. Don't expect this to be too story-driven. It's a simple plot that's fun and easy to follow.**

 **Since I won't start writing this story for a while, I would like to see some fan-art that I can use for cover art, as well as a new avatar for my profile page. It's not required, just something you're free to do.**

 **And yes, if you read the little preview I put up at the end of** _ **The Fell Awakening**_ **, I've switched Spider-Gwen and Hulk with Spider-Girl and Thor respectively because it seemed more fitting.**

 **Who do YOU want to see duke it out?**


	2. Race 0: Inter-Dimensional Announcement

_Race 0: Attention Inter-Dimensional Racers_

It's a quiet, summer afternoon over at New York. No supervillains. No alien invasions. Everyone and everything is so peaceful and calm. And it's not just the people of Earth enjoying their time of peace. Both their neighboring dimensional counterparts, Mobius and Remnant, are also experiencing healthy relaxation without having to worry about the end of the world. To most people, it's a godsend to enjoy their summer break without worry. But to some that are hungering for some action, don't fret, because in a few short minutes, their hunger will be satiated by an incredible announcement so big, all three dimensions will be caught in this massive windstorm, made possible by the man who has it all.

During a commercial break, all eyes from across dimensions are glued to the screen once they immediately see the big man himself, the owner of THE largest multinational tech company on Earth, and a founding member of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers, Anthony "Tony" Stark, also known as the Invincible Armored Avenger, Iron Man, here to make an out-of-this-world announcement that will change the world forever.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

' _Ladies and gentlemen! People from across dimensions! Welcome!'_ Tony introduced himself through everyone's screens, whether it's their handheld device, TVs, or even their radio. _'My name is Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, but I'm sure you all recognize me as my equally handsome other…'_ And in just a quick second, Tony suits up into his Iron Man Armor. _'Iron Man, and I'm here to give you an exciting event you do NOT want to miss! Since all our worlds have been at peace for a while, Stark Industries have created something that'll not only spice up your lifestyle, but for each of our dimensions to know each other a little more. We're calling it the "DX World Grand Prix," the first and BIGGEST interdimensional, no-holds-barred racing tournament to find out who's the best of the best on our brand-new "Stark Board EGXs," the next-generation in Extreme Gear technology.'_ He said while showing off one of his company's newest hoverboards to his adoring audience. _'So, if you think you're fast, grab an Extreme Gear from one of our inter-dimensional partners.'_ said Stark, showing his partners like the Schnee Dust Company and Breezie Media among other big industries he could find across their worlds. _'The winning team gets an ABUNDANTLY large cash prize and treasure, a full-paid trip around a world of your choosing, AND the chance to hang out with ME for a day, where I build you your very own Extreme Gear, using top-of-the-line Arc Reactor technology!'_ He said while showing off the prizes on screens, completely capturing the interest of everyone paying attention. _'Heh. But don't expect it to be easy! You'll be racing across each dimension, through green hills and grim canyons, from simple hard-light highways to challenges of mind-numbing complexity! If you want to know more, join us at the opening ceremony this weekend at this year's Stark Expo over at Queens, New York! Try to keep up!'_ And with that closing line, Stark ends his mind-blowing commercial, with everyone from Earth to Remnant already in line for their Extreme Gear and practicing until the tournament.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Earth, Latveria**

And it's not just ordinary people too that are joining this race. Heroes and even some villains are thinking about taking time off to participate in the races. **"Oooooo! That sounds fun!"** Cubot said after watching the grand announcement inside Castle Doom with his other robotic pal, Orbot on the couch.

" **Oh, how I always dreamed of racing. Too bad none of us don't have legs to really ride an Extreme Gear on. What a shame."** Orbot said, sounding disappointed he or Cubot can't race because they don't have feet, or even legs. To his side, however, he spots the Dark Mistress from Remnant, and a member of the maniacal Masters of Evil, Salem, simply sitting on a chair, minding her own business while she reads off one of Doom's books. **"Uh, Ms. Salem?"** He nervously starts a conversation with her because he finds her pretty scary.

"Speak, Orbot." Salem calmly replied, still entirely focused on her book.

" **Are you, by any chance, interested in the DX World Grand Prix?"** Orbot asked her.

Salem takes a second from her book to answer Orbot properly. "DX World Grand Prix?"

" **You don't know? There was just a commercial about it. Everyone from all of our dimensions will be entering to race for big prizes."** Cubot told her.

"A race? _That must explain what Grimadoom and Cinder have been doing for the past few days._ " She thought in her head, as she's been wondering why her "son" and Cinder's team have been messing around the country on their hoverboards. "I have no interest in participating in human racing."

"That's quite a shame, my dear."

Wondering who was just speaking to her, Salem turns around to find her equal associate of their sinister group, Dr. Eggman walking up dressed like a weird king. "Doctor. What is the meaning of those…clothing?" She asked with a strange look on her face after noticing Eggman's new design.

"What are talking about? I'm King Doc! Of, uh…Toreggmania! I'm joining the Grand Prix as one of its sponsors. You should know that I also hosted my own racing tournament before." Eggman told her.

"Enlighten me." Salem replied, sounding totally uninterested.

"C'mon, Sal. Lighten up a bit. I say join. With Doom and Otto out of town for a while, we have to do something to enjoy ourselves. After all, it's summer vacation! Us hard-working conquerors need a break too, you know!" Eggman said to convince Salem to join the races.

"No." Salem simply replied before turning back to her book.

"Are you sure?" Eggman asked again.

"I'm not participating in a childish competition!" Salem replied, starting to sound irritated from the constant pleading.

Even with that relatively small outburst, Eggman remains calm enough to let out a devious smirk. "Childish, you say? Ohoho. You won't be singing the same tune once my plot sets into motion."

That little response finally got Salem's small interest. "What kind of plot are we talking about?" She asked the egg scientist.

"It's nothing much, but I'm sure you'll find it _intriguing_ to say the least." Eggman replied, still with the creepy grin plastered on his face.

Salem thinks about this for a moment, while not too interested in what Eggman has plan, she is in the mood to do something after being inactive for weeks since the fell dragon incident. She finally put her book aside, "…You win, doctor. Let's hear this intriguing plan you have."

"Excellent! You won't be disappointed! Now…" Eggman takes out a queen costume for Salem to wear. "Put on this disguise." He requested just as fast as he was met with her glowing death stare straight down to his soul. "…Or…not…" He said, scared.

"Hmph…" She grunted, then takes another glance at Tony Stark's commercial about the Grand Prix, starting to find the concept a little interesting than she initially thought before. "The DX World Grand Prix…Hmm…"

* * *

 **KFX Here: Just like in** _ **Sonic Free Riders,**_ **Eggman will be the main villain of this story, with Salem tagging along because she has nothing better to do. And also expect some other villains participating in the races as well. This is sure to be an awesome tournament.**

 **And now, to answer the many constant questions of one "Joey Fonseca of the Review Section:"**

 **I don't care how you view the Marvel characters since in this story they take many aspects from the comics to the cartoons to the games and especially the MCU.**

 **Spider-Man likes to TEASE his friends, not mock them, there's a difference. That just shows he cares about them. This is my OWN version of Spider-Man. Like I said before, he takes aspects from the cartoons to the comics and etc, so he's kinda like Spectacular Spidey but not completely.**

 **I do not CARE about the DC Arrowverse OR the Marvel Netflix shows or this Crisis on Earth-X. Bother somebody else.**

 **At this point in the series, we are FAR removed from normal RWBY canon, so don't expect Ozpin to die anytime soon or Oscar appearing.**

 **And lastly, if you don't care about the Kaine/Blake relationship, SORRY, but I'm gonna make it work damnit! Kaine's a dick but for good reason, that's why Blake is here to help him become less of a dick. She's the only one that knows what Kaine's going through and feels for him. And if you haven't noticed, since** _ **Battle for Remnant**_ **, Blake harbors romantic feelings towards Peter, but since he's with Yang, that has transferred to Kaine. A bit creepy, maybe, but don't lie, they both have a lot in common that makes them perfect for one another, and none of you aren't going to change my mind. Like I said in the last story, if you don't like it, either give me advice that'll make the pairing more pleasing to your eyes, or go read something else. Simple as that.**


	3. Apology for Recent Author's Note

**If I came off as a dick last chapter, I am truly sorry. I don't like insulting my readers. I still love you all and I don't mind the advice and suggestions I receive. But sometimes I gotta put my foot down when you all go a bit "overboard" with your request. If you like what I do, that's fine. If you don't, and I failed to shift to fully shift to your request, then simply don't read the story anymore. I can't please everyone, you have to understand. This is hard for me to. I LOVE all your recommendations, but that doesn't mean I'll apply to all of them.**

 **And Joey Fonseca, if I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a great person. You are NOT forced to like everything I do. If you have a problem with my stories, that's cool. Everyone has their own opinion. Just ease up on your reviews, man. They take up half a page.**


	4. Race 1: DX World Grand Prix Commences

_Race 1: DX World Grand Prix Commences_

 **Earth, Manhattan**

 **BGM-Spider-Man 2 Game OST-Ballad in the City**

It's the long-awaited weekend as Stark Industries' interdimensional DX World Grand Prix is set to commence at any moment. Morning festivities are high as all of New York City is covered in decorations featuring all of their favorite heroes riding the next-gen Extreme Gear. The excited people down at the streets are playing with their new Stark Boards and having a ton of fun before the opening ceremony begins. Speaking of which, the ceremony is just a few minutes away before it fully begins, and all but one web-swinging contestant hasn't arrived yet.

"Gonna be late! Gonna be late!" The Amazing Spider-Man, The Prime Hero of New York, is hurriedly seen rushing through the skies of the city with his incredible web-slinging acrobatics. He leaps off tall skyscrapers, leading to swing from a flagpole back into the air for another round of web-swinging to the Stark Expo.

"The gang's gonna kill me for being so late!" Peter mumbled, just in que to receive a hands-free call from his best friend, Mary Jane Watson. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?" He quickly answers the call. "MJ! I'm-!"

' _Parker!'_ An angry Weiss Schnee shouts so loud through the call, it almost made Peter lose balance off his web. _'Where are you?! The opening ceremony's about to begin! Get your web-slinging butt right here or we're all gonna be late 'cause of you!'_

' _Weiss, take it easy, and give me back my phone.'_ Mary Jane speaks up and kindly receives back her phone so she could talk to Peter. _'But seriously, tiger, you better get here soon or else you'll be late to register for the Grand Prix.'_

"I know! I know! I'm heading there as fast as I can now! Why does this always happen to me?!" Spidey replied while running on the side of a building he inevitably jumps off.

' _Maybe because you have worst luck than me?'_ replied Knuckles through the call.

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Spidey annoyingly retorted. As Peter continuously runs out of air to make his way to Queens, his spider-sense tingles to a nearby robbery of stolen Stark Boards, causing him to groan in annoyance as he makes his way to the common thugs. Spidey makes a spectacular landing behind the three thugs. "You guys are really screwing up my morning." He quickly web yanks their guns to hit them back with. Just when he thought he was done, his Spider-Sense warns him to incoming vibration shockwaves headed to his direction, courtesy of the one and only Shocker.

"Hey, bug-brain. It has to be a "shock" to see me again." Shocker said as he fires another shockwave attack from his gauntlets that Spidey easily avoids.

"Shocker, I do NOT have time for you or your puns." Spidey webs up Herman's gauntlets, causing them to short out and leaving the criminal wide-open to a knock-out punch from Spider-Man's fist. After webbing him and his gang for the police, Spidey resumes his hurried rush job to the Stark Expo.

"Sorry, guys. Was a little side-tracked." Spidey continued the on-phone conversation with his friends.

' _Well, get back ON track! You have five minutes left until the ceremony!'_ Yang Xiao Long told him.

"Five minutes?! I'm in the middle of Manhattan! I can't make it across here to Queens in five minutes!" Spidey frantically replied.

' _Have you tried using your Extreme Gear? That should get you here on time.'_ Tails said.

And as if Peter suddenly remembered he left the oven on, he becomes dead silent for a few seconds as he forgotten he could've easily used his very own Extreme Gear to make it to the Expo breath-taking speeds. "…Oh Riiiiiight."

' _How can someone so brilliant be so stupid?'_ Weiss wondered with the sound of her face-palming.

' _Give him a rest, Weiss. Hurry up, Pete!'_ Sonic the Hedgehog told him.

"I'm on it!" Spidey takes out a small spider-shaped disc from his belt buckle and throws it into the air as it quickly forms into his customizable Extreme Gear: The Spider-Driver X. Peter sticks his feet on the board like any other surface. "Don't have a second to lose!" And rides off to Queens at the awe-inspiring speed of sound.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Queens, New York**

Spider-Man's trusty, out-of-this reality, friends, the D-Avengers, and MJ are patiently waiting for their righteous leader in front of the Unisphere, where this year's Stark Expo is plastered all around Flushing Meadows-Corona Park. People from all over not just New York, but the animal citizens from Mobians and the Huntsmen from Remnant have also shown up to participate in the Expo, waiting until the opening ceremony of the Grand Prix to begin.

Every one of Peter's friends, except for MJ, are seen either wearing stylishly awesome glasses like Team Sonic (or in this race "Team Heroes"), or wearing strikingly cute racing gear like Team RWBY. "He's late, as usual." Weiss scoffs while repeatedly tapping her foot on the ground.

"He still has another minute left. Don't worry." Tails told the heiress.

Meanwhile, Ruby scans the crowded area for any signs of her surrogate big brother. Seconds later, she gasps once she spots him, out of his costume, rushing towards their direction. "I see him!" She points to Peter as he gets closer and closer. Once he arrived, he stops entirely to pant after racing such a mighty distance.

"Man, if you get this tired after racing from a short distance, you won't stand a chance against me in the tournament." Sonic smirkingly teased his spider-friend.

"Just keep smirking, blue boy, until I overlap you in the race." Peter replied after catching his breath.

"So, what took you so long?" Blake Belladonna asked Peter about why he was so late to arrive.

"Sorry. I've been pretty busy this morning. Had to help out Dr. Connors with an experiment. Then I was held-in the Daily Bugle by Jameson about the tournament today. Then lastly, I had to deal with a couple of criminals like Hammerhead from stealing the new Stark Boards." Peter hurriedly answered.

"You know you could've called us so we could help." Blake said.

"I typically don't think well buried under cement." Peter replied with what he had to deal with today.

"Alright, guys. That's enough chit-chat for now. The opening ceremony's about to begin. Let's go!" MJ hurried them to stop talking.

"Oh right! Almost forgot! Let's hurry!" Pete and his marry-band of friends follow the enormous crowd towards the large pavilion.

Inside, the D-Avengers are in total awestruck to see the place filled with thousands of people from across dimensions to either check out the many new inventions from brilliant minds across the globe, or wait patiently for the open ceremony of the Grand Prix to commence.

"Amazing…This is the Stark Expo? I've never seen anything like it." Tails remarked, almost dumbfounded with all the crazy inventions showcased.

"Yeah. Every year, me and Uncle Ben come here to check out all the new, crazy inventions people from around the world thought of in their sleep. It was so exciting! I was like Ruby whenever she fangasimed over a new weapon." Peter commented on his past experiences with the Stark Expo. "And now starting this year, we're all gonna participate in an all-new racing tournament that expands from this dimension to the next."

"Hey! I think they're about to start!" Ruby said after noticing the lights starting to dim a bit, causing everyone to start getting excited once the heart-pumping music kicks into overdrive.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Main Menu (Dynamic)**

On-stage, Stark Industries' cheerleaders begin dancing to the music while someone starts speaking through the loud speakers. ' _LADIES_ AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the Stark Expo, the technological event of the year, where dreams become reality! And now, with your host for not just the Expo, but for the DX World Grand Prix itself, the technological MAN of the millennium! _TONYYYYYY STARK!'_ And with that booming introduction that got the whole crowd roaring in excitement, the invincible-armored Iron Man, wearing new falcon-like armor based of Extreme Gear technology, stomps down on the center stage with his signature landing pose, which got the crowd even MORE excited than they were a split second ago.

 **BGM End**

As his cheerleaders leave, so does Tony's helmet, taking it off so he could watch his adoring public scream of his glory with his handsome eyes. "GREETINGS, EVERYONE, FROM EARTH, MOBIUS, AND REMNANT! Thank you all coming here today for the BEGINNING of the first ever, interdimensional DX World Grand Prix! Hope you're all ready for a FANTASTIC weekend, 'cause I guarantee you, it's one you'll never forget!" Tony started talking, prompting everyone to cool down a bit and wait for more of his opening speech. "First off, special thanks to one of my new genius interns from Mobius, Miles "Tails" Prower, for introducing me into the world of Extreme Gear. Without him, we wouldn't be here today, anxious for the race of the lifetime. So give a round of applause to the two-tailed fox who's hiding somewhere in the audience!" Everyone gives the young Tails a great round of applause, making him very uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed.

After embarrassing Tails enough, Stark continues with his speech. "Now there a couple of reasons why I'm hosting this tournament. One, so I can show off how awesome my design of an Extreme Gear can be." He holds onto a standard Stark Board while talking. "And two, to strengthen the bonds our three dimensions have developed over the past months, that doesn't include turning into giant spiders, time-destroying dragons, or being possessed by black alien goo. No, with this tournament, our bonds will be set to maximum overdrive, pass the limit to form one united, transdimensional friendship that'll test the ends of time. That's the major theme of this tournament: To work as a team."

 **BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-Hero**

Everyone's attention now turns to the wide holographic screen behind the Iron Avenger as he shows off the different rules he himself thought of for this Grand Prix. "The rules are simple: After you register your team into our database, head to one of the four divisions we set up, where you'll be challenging other teams for a chance to enter the championship finals. Think of it as four mini tournaments set in one gigantic tournament. Understand me so far? Good. Here's where things get a little more unique. Since this is a TEAM-based racing tournament, simply winning races as fast as you can won't be enough. Your team has to earn points based on their members' positions in the race. The better the position of your team member, the greater the reward. The team with the most points are declared the winners of that race. Like I said a minute ago, teamwork is CRUCIAL if you want any hope to stay in the game. But don't feel discouraged. I have full faith you'll all do your best. You're riding my tech, after all. If you try your best, your Gear will unleash its full potential, transforming you into one _extreme_ racer! Now get out there and remember to have fun! That's the most important rule! No matter the outcome, just remember to have a great time! I'm Tony Stark, and I'll see you…" He puts on back his helmet. **"On the race track!"** Iron Man then flies to the air and departs out of the pavilion while everyone claps loudly for a stellar opening speech.

 **BGM End**

* * *

After the opening ceremony, the D-Avengers, among many other racers, walk out of the pavilion to register for the races. "…So the team that earns the most points wins that race. Sounds like tons of fun." Tails said, remarking about the rules of the race.

"Heh. With the three of us, this will be a breeze. There's no way we can lose." Sonic boasted about his team winning the tournament.

"Think again, hedgehog. Our team is WAY more coordinated than yours. _We'll_ be the ones winning the championship." Yang boasted with her tricky smirk.

"Is that a fact? With your driving skills? Hah! Get real!" Sonic teased the blonde huntress.

"What you say?" Yang retorted, annoyed by his comment about her racing skills.

While those two are busy mocking each other, MJ and Blake are in the middle of their own little conversation. "It's a shame you're not racing with your original team." MJ apologized about Blake being cut off from Team RWBY since for this race, they only allow three-members per team.

"Eh, it's okay, MJ. I've already got my own team set and ready to go. It'll make this race a lot more dynamic when I face off against all of you." Blake smirked.

MJ chuckled. "Yeah, well, I've already decided not to join if I'm going against you guys. I'll get creamed in the first lap. _But_ that's not stopping Flash Thompson." She said as they turn to Midtown's former bully signing up for the races with his football team. "It really does seem everyone from everywhere is participating in this stuff."

"Yeah." Blake nodded in agreement.

Walking right next to them, Peter is frantically turning his head around, desperately trying to find a few, specific people. _'C'mon. C'mon. Where are they? Don't tell me they're late too? We need to hurry up to register.'_

As the heroes continue walking around the large expo, they hear a loud familiar scream calling out to them. "HEEEEY!"

"Huh?" Peter and the others turns to the female voice standing next to boy that looks extremely like Peter but with a clean haircut. "Haha! Mayday! Kaine! Finally, you showed up!"

"Hey." Kaine calmly said to his friends as he and Mayday approaches them.

"Hi, dad. Hi, mom." Mayday happily said to MJ and Peter, embarrassing them because from the alternate timeline where she's from, Peter and MJ are married and had two kids, one of which was her, Mayday Parker, aka, the Amazing Spider-Girl of Earth-982.

Both Peter and MJ flinch. "We're still not used to hearing that." MJ said.

"Hey, May. You here to join the races?" Ruby said to her.

Mayday nodded. "You bet. It's not every day you get invited to race in an interdimensional tournament with a younger version of your dad and uncle."

"Please, don't call me that." Kaine responded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mayday asked her alternate dimension uncle.

"I'm still not used to having a niece from an alternate timeline. I thought that was impossible." Kaine replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mayday looked confused, and a little sadden.

"No. Despite us around the same age, it's…not a bad thing." Kaine smiled, not minding to bond with his niece, despite being born from an entirely different universe all together.

Mayday smiled after hearing that. "That's great, Uncle Kaine. I've always wanted to hang out with you ever since you saved me from one of Green Goblin's henchmen while I was a baby."

"Hold on! That creep Osborn kidnapped you while you were a baby?" Knuckles asked.

"That's almost word-for-word of what I JUST said, but, uh, yeah, he did. Wasn't fun." Mayday casually responded.

"Osborn…" Peter silently snarled his arch-nemesis' name, furious that, even in another timeline, Goblin continues to be a constant threat to his ever-growing family.

"Don't worry, May. No matter the timeline, I'll protect you. Count on it." Kaine assured her.

"Thank you, Uncle Kaine. Now should we go and hurry to sign up? I'm DYING to try out my Gear." Mayday said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have a whole family of Parkers racing? Your family don't have the best track record when it comes to good luck." Sonic wondered.

"That's what I kept telling Parker and Belladonna, but they kept INSISTING I join this stupid race." Kaine replied, crossed-armed.

"Would you rather spend your weekend sweating buckets at Houston?" Blake asked him, knowing very well Texas is EXTREMELY hot during this time of year.

"…You have a good point. That, and I'm in need of some cash. Starting to run out of money to pay for the hotel." Kaine said.

"Money that you STOLE!" Blake scolded him.

"From CRIMINALS! Is that a bad thing?" Kaine retorted.

"Yes! Get a job! Earn money like any other normal person!" Blake retorted back at her grumpy apprentice.

"What PART of us is normal?!" Kaine countered.

"For once, Kaine has a good point." Yang intruded.

"Yang, you're not helping." Blake quickly, and calmly, retorted to her with a deadpan stare.

"Hehe. I know what you're talking about, Kaine. Winning this race will save me from future house bills and college tuition for a good two-to-three decades, and that'll still leave me WAY more than enough to take Aunt May on vacation." Peter said.

"Awwww. That's so sweet. It _almost_ wants me to forfeit." Weiss slyly smirks.

"Don't you get paid 100 times more than us, Ms. Ice Heiress?" Mayday replied.

"Have you SEEN the treasure Stark has? All those diamonds and gems! Can't wait to sweep them off the table once my team become champions." Weiss said.

"Whatever happens, let's try our best so we can race each other in the finals. That's what I'm REALLY looking forward to!" Sonic smiled.

"We won't lose against ANYONE! Got that?" Ruby said, completely determined to race her way to the finals and become the Ultimate Champions.

"Loud and clear. Now let's hurry and start this Grand Prix with a worldwide bang." Peter grinned.

* * *

 **Time Square**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

After an hour registering hundreds of teams into Stark Industries database, the DX World Grand Prix is set to begin, starting at Division A, the parade-filled Time Square where millions of people from around each dimension come to check out the first race of this grand tournament.

D-Avengers and MJ, minus their spider-friends, arrive just in time to get a front row stand of the races. As they all anxiously wait for the race to begin, Jocasta, the former robot bride of the mechanical villain, Ultron, now ally of the Avengers, is wearing a business suit as she begins talking to the camera that transmit live footage to each dimension.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, the DX World Grand Prix is finally set to begin! We have every speed freak, Gear head, powerhouse, and ace racer from all over each dimension here to compete! And bringing it all to you live, my name is Jocasta, member of the Avengers, and one of your four commentators for this tournament. The opening ceremony just came to a close not long ago, and the riders of Division A are lining up for the first race!"** When she turns around, Jocasta spots Team Spiders, wearing stylized, but simple motorcycle costumes, not too different from their normal costumes, that has their signature colors and spider logos, approaching the tracks on their Extreme Gears. **"Oh, and look who we have here! Team Spider have web-ride to the track right on time! Let's try to snag an interview before the race!"**

Jocasta walks up to Team Spiders for an interview. **"Spider-Man, how are you and your team feeling today?"** She asked to Spidey.

"Never felt better! This is the first time I've ever race before, but I'm looking forward having a little fun while hopefully shutting J Jonah Jameson up about me being a menace." Spidey said to the camera.

"He'll NEVER change his mind about you. That mustached moron is more stubborn than bricks." Scarlet Spider commented.

"Not to mention LOUDER than bricks, even after they've blown up into _tiny_ little pieces." Spider-Girl teased.

Spidey chuckled. "And if we can withstand JJ's yapping, we can overcome anything, that includes this race right here!" He said to the cameras and his adoring fans around the world.

" **Seems that Team Spider are webbed up in confidence! Now let's go check with one of the opposing teams!"** Jocasta walks pass Team NDGO of Shade Academy from Remnant, who she already interviewed, and a team consisting of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to capture a live interview with Team Rose of Mobius, consisting of Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Vector the Crocodile who have just arrived to the races.

"Amy? Why am I not surprised? Let me guess: You joined because Sonic was here, right?" Spidey asked the pink hedgehog who constantly believes she's Sonic's girlfriend.

" _Whaaaat_ , Sonic's in the tournament, too? What a weird coincidence! No, this must be fate!" Amy lied, as she really DID join the races because of Sonic.

"Keh, you're a terrible actress… We all know you followed him here." Vector berated her.

"I don't recall asking you! Now shush, would you?" Amy retorted to the scared crocodile.

"Who's the loud crocodile?" Spider-Girl asked.

"The name's Vector. Nice to meet ya, Spideys!" He replied.

"Oh, right. Your part of that detective agency from Mobius, am I right? Always having trouble paying the bills? Trust me, I know the feeling." Spidey said while shaking hands with Vector.

"You do? Well, don't expect me to hold back. I need that cash prize to pay off this month's rent." Vector said.

"May the best team win! Ooh, but please go easy on us." Cream told the spiders.

"Sorry, Cream, but this is a race! It'll be hard to hold back even for an adorable little rabbit!" Spidey said to the rabbit.

"Give us a good race, girls and croc!" Spider-Girl told them.

"You must be kidding me. This won't even count as a warm-up!" Scarlet Spider shrugged, thinking his opponents are nothing to write home about.

With that little conversation over, all racers get in position for the race around Manhattan. **"Between Team Spider's confidence and Team Rose's eagerness, we're in for a treat today! Now, let's watch the race!"** Jocasta said to the viewers back home before stepping back to watch the race herself.

 **BGM End**

"GO, TEAM SPIDERS! WIN ONE FOR NEW YORK!" MJ cheered for her favorite team of racers, standing beside her friends and the massive crowd who cheer the other racers on as well.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Metal City**

Spidey gives his friends a confident thumbs-up, holding onto his Gear tightly. He turns to his two other teammates, both eager to start the race as soon as possible. "Alright. It's Spidey Time! Let's do this!" He said, completely excited to get this competition started.

Jocasta starts the countdown. **"First race will commence in 5…4…3…2…1…GO!"**

With the magic word heard loud and clear, all teams hop onto their Gears and set off across the fixed course set in this bright city. **"And they are off, ladies and gentlemen! The first race of the first DX World Grand Prix has begun! Already taken the lead is Team Rose, jumping off various ramps to build momentum. Not far behind, we have the members of Team NDGO avoiding the blistering traffic. And around Avengers Mansion, Team Spider are neck-to-neck against the cunning Team S.H.I.E.L.D."**

"C'mon, spiders! Let's speed up!" Spidey and his team uses the air in their Gear to boost at ridiculous high speeds through the streets of Manhattan, leaving Team S.H.I.E.L.D. to eat their dust. They spot a large ramp ahead, jumping off it to perform stylish tricks only a spider can, landing on top of the large floating balloons depicting various heroes as they continue the race.

"So what do these things run on, again?" Kaine asked while riding on top of a Hulk balloon.

"They run off Air!" Spidey replied.

"Air?" Kaine questioned as they bounced off an Iron Man balloon that forces them to ride the side of an extremely large skyscraper. "You mean like oxygen?"

"No! A different type of Air!" Mayday replied, now riding down the tall skyscraper into an open subway station.

"That makes no sense! How are we floating?!" Kaine asked while riding on top an active subway.

Peter grinds on a railing as he starts explaining things to Kaine. "It's all according to the Kutta-Joukowski Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the-."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I swear science makes no freakin' sense sometimes!" Kaine replied as they exit out of the subway station and back to the start of the race at Time Square, now entering Lap 2.

" **Team Spider have been keeping it steady so far, but let's see how they'll handle themselves against the crowd favorite, Team NDGO!"** Jocasta commented as the Web Warriors slowly make their way towards the all-girl team of Huntresses.

After a clean drift around the Baxter Building, Team Spider have caught up to Team NDGO. The leader of the team, Nebula Violette, was completely focused on gaining the lead until she spots Spider-Man waving right next to her. "Sup. Would you be so kind in letting us take the lead? You will? Thanks!" He quipped as the spiders boost ahead of the girls, but it's a little too soon to think they've lost them.

"Dew!" Nebula shouted to her green-colored teammate, Dew Gayl, to create multiple tornadoes with her spear to pluck up the riding spiders. Thanks to their Spider-Sense, the spiders were able to avoid a huge fallout from her deadly attacks.

"Thanks for the breeze! It was getting hot!" Spidey quipped.

"Did the rules say they're allowed to attack?" Mayday asked before confronting Gwen Darcy and her plethora of dangerous throwing knives the spider girl barely avoids with her quick reflexes.

"As long as we don't kill you, it's fine!" Gwen replied by throwing more knives at May.

"Then this race just got a lot more exciting! Switch!" With a simple voice command, Mayday's Gear transforms into a slender small hovercraft with web aesthetics. "I'll try not to aim for the hair." Mayday jumps off a ramp to glide through the floating dash rings along with Gwen, countering her knives with her webbing.

Approaching the balloons once again, Spidey finds himself casually avoiding Nebula's and Dew's relentless attacks. "You girls really have it out for me. Can't blame ya, though. I'm really popular around these parts. Want my number?" He quipped, but then hears a loud honking sound belonging to Kaine and his transformed Gear now shaped like a high tech motorbike shaped like a Tarantula. With enough horsing power, Kaine plows through the girls to catch up with Pete. "You seem to be having fun." He said to his brother while webbing up Nebula's crossbow-sword.

"I'm starting to find this race not so bad." Kaine replied, taking a shortcut with Dew that involves plowing through heavy barricades that leads directly into the subways.

"You wouldn't fight a girl, would you, cutie?" Dew flirted with the stoic spider.

"Uh, yeah." Kaine bluntly replied, leaving Dew stunned long enough for him to slam her away close to the walls. "You're all punks, no matter the gender." He rides out of the station, finding himself reunited with the other two spiders back at Time Square, seconds behind Team Rose who are still in the lead.

" **This is it, folks! The last lap! Team Spider have managed to overcome tornadoes and knives to earn themselves second place overall behind Team Rose! Who's gonna win the first race of the century?"** Jocasta remarked about the last lap of the race.

"We were wondering when you'd show. Ready to lose to a bunch of girls?" Amy slyly taunted the spiders as they approached.

"No, 'cause I only see two girls, unless Vector was a lady all this time." Spidey quipped.

"We won't be going easy on you! Prepare to eat our dust!" Vector said.

"Bring it on, Croco!" Mayday responded.

The race against these two teams are simply intense. Cream is actually giving trouble to Spider-Girl while they glide through the air towards the skyscraper, but nothing the spectacular, womanly web-slinger can't handle. As they ride down the tower, Kaine and Vector are at each other's throat all the way into the subway station, quickly approaching Spidey and Amy clashing side-to-side on top of a running subway.

"We're almost there! C'mon, Team Rose!" Amy's team goes full speed as they begin their exit out of the station that leads to the finish line.

"No you're not! Scarlet! Spider-Girl! Synchronize Ultimate Boost!" Spidey instructed a last-ditch effort to win this race.

"Got it!" Mayday replied.

"Let's do this!" Kaine eagerly responded.

The two spiders race behind their leader at the same speed. They check their Air tank, making sure they all are synchronized with each other's. As they see Team Rose slowly approaching the finish line, Team Spider are slowly surrounding themselves in a golden aura as they get ready to boost themselves to victory. "Here we…" Their fiery aura starts to glow brighter and brighter as they begin to unleash the full potential of their Gears. "GO!" And with one loud shout, Team Spider blaze through the tracks in a fiery golden aura, easily breaking through the sound barrier that grants them a massive speed boost no one ever predicted they could've achieved. And just seconds away before Team Rose crossed the finish line, Team Spider bypassed them in a blink of an eye and won the first race of the Grand Prix since they were the first three to cross the finish line, granting them the most points to win.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

The whole crowd, even from those watching at home, roared loudly to see such an amazing finish courtesy of Team Spider. **"Unbelievable! Just when you thought it was all over, Team Spider hit the finish line with an amazing technique, only executed by working as a united team!"** Jocasta commented on Team Spider's sensational finish.

"Aw man! We lost! I was hoping to win the race so Sonic could go out with me!" Amy said, sounding defeated.

"Cheer up, Ames. Let me make it up to ya. If I win the championship, I'll convince Sonic to go out on a date with you. How's that?" Spidey made a nice offer that Amy couldn't believe she's hearing.

"You really mean that?!" Amy gasped.

"Of course. Hey, Scarlet. Is Hummingbird here?" Spidey asked his clone.

"She's back at Houston watching the race. Why?" Kaine asked until he quickly realized what Peter has planned with his telepathic friend that could mess with one's mind. "Oh, now I understand. You sneaky little devil." Kaine smirked behind his mask, causing Peter to chuckle sheepishly.

"You guys are so amazing! We'll have to start practicing harder than ever now!" Cream said to the winning team, not feeling sadden of her lose.

Meanwhile, Vector doesn't share Cream's kind sentimental of the race. "Dang it! My reward money is slipping away!"

Jocasta walks up to have a little chat with the victorious spiders. **"Congratulations, Team Spider! Can we get a comment on your stellar victory?"** The robot passes the mike over to Spider-Girl.

"Comment? Well, by the time we moved at the speed of sound, it was over and we'd already won." Mayday said.

"At first, I thought I regret joining this race, but I'll admit, this was pretty fun. I look forward wiping the floor with the other teams!" Kaine commented to the people back home.

"Same here! Let's take a little break to check out the other races. I'm sure the others will be just as blood-pumping as this one." Spidey said to the camera.

" **We all hope the same thing, Spider-Man. Stay tuned for more ground-breaking races here live at the DX World Grand Prix!"** Jocasta said to the excited viewers looking forward to the other, extreme races of the ages.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Ah right! Team Spider won the first race. Let's hope Team Heroes can perform the same thing, 'cause I'm eager to go against Sonic in the finals! Hey, would you look at that? They're up against Team JNPR. This should be interesting. Go ahead, guys! Show us your moves!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Racing in the Resort**_

 **Spider-Man: What a beautiful resort. Wish I had money to hang out here.**

 **KFX Here: How did you all enjoy the first race? Exciting, wasn't it? Expect teams from the Vytal Festival among others to show up in these races. Don't expect all chapters to be this long since it IS just a race with a simple plot. If you must know whose team is in which Division:**

 **Division A: Team Spider**

 **Division B: Team Heroes**

 **Division C: Team RWBY**

 **Division D: Team Faunus**

 **Whoever teams win their division moves up to the all-mighty championship finals at a special course. Wanna guess where it is?**

 **In the meantime, check out my community page and forums if you have questions or want to spark a discussion:**

 **Community: community/United-Heroes-Universe/130019/**

 **Forum: myforums/KingFrancisX/8918653/**

 **And Joey, WHY would Peter tell Team CFVY and CRDL his secret identity? That's like sharing his secret with Flash Thompson. They're friends, but not on the same, PERSONAL level like Sonic and Team RWBY. Besides, he rarely interacts with them. Hasn't seen either team since the ends of** _ **Battle for Remnant**_ **. If you have any more questions, like I said above, visit my forum page.**


	5. Race 2: Racing in the Resort

_Race 2: Racing in the Resort_

 **Mobius, Dolphin Resort**

Within the resort town colored in sea green and sky blue, Team Heroes and Blake are welcomed by leaping dolphins from the water, staring at them in awe as they continue exploring the resort before the first race of Division B.

"Man, was Team Spider's race awesome or what?" Tails asked his friends about their spider-friends' victory back in Manhattan.

"Yeah, it was tight! I'm even more pumped up to race against Spidey in the finals!" Sonic said, more excited than ever to race against his web-slinging pal in the championship.

"Assuming you make it to the finals." Blake smirked.

Sonic laughed at her little joke, assuming she was joking in the first place, before asking her something. "So when's your race gonna start, Blake?"

"My team's positioned in Division D, so it'll be a while until we race." Blake answered the hedgehog.

"Cool. In the meantime, you can watch us pros how we race. You may learn a thing or two." Sonic teased, making her laugh.

As the crew continue exploring the resort, they hear a familiar male voice calling their names. "HEEEY! SONIC! BLAKE!"

The heroes stop on their tracks after they heard the voice. "Hmm." Sonic grunted. As they look around, they quickly spot four familiar teenagers wearing racing gear, with the male blonde approaching Sonic with his team. "Hey! Jaune, and the rest of Team JNPR! You guys signed up as well?" The hedgehog asked his inter-dimensional friends from Remnant.

"You bet! Oh man! It's great to see you guys again!" Jaune Arc said, happily.

"Yeah." Sonic gave a manly fist-bump to Jaune.

"How was Hawaii?" Blake asked Team JNPR of their recent vacation trip on Earth.

"Fun and _relaxing_." Pyrrha Nikos smiled while flaunting her gorgeous red hair back. "We had so much practice riding the ocean waves, we figured we put our skills here in the tournament. Gotta say, never thought I participate in an event bigger than the Vytal Festival." She said.

"Well it SHOULD since our dimensions are involved. Now who's your three-man team?" Knuckles asked.

"We voted it would be me, Jaune, and Pyrrha! Ren's not joining because he forgot to make breakfast this morning." Nora Valkyrie replied while squinting her eyes directing Lie Ren, who's too busy looking at a pamphlet about the Grand Prix.

"Hmm. You say something?" Ren asked after temporarily putting down the reading material.

"You forgot to make us breakfast, hence why you're not joining us for the race!" Nora retorted.

"Well that's fine. Never been much of a racer." Ren replied, ignoring Nora's stick-out tongue as he continues reading from his pamphlet.

"So that means you're racing against us. This should be a fun match!" Sonic grinned.

"I'm looking forward to this. It's time I get to show my skills out to the world!" Jaune said confidently, further emphasized by slamming his fists together.

Meanwhile, Tails is wondering what Ren is reading in his hand. "Whatcha reading there, Ren?"

"Just reading a pamphlet about the tournament. There's so many sponsors, I've lost count. HEXAcero of Mobius. Fisk Industries of Earth. Schnee Dust Company of Remnant. Some guy named "King Doc" of Toreggmania?" He said that last name confused, completely having no idea what "Toreggmania" is or who this "King Doc" person could be.

"King Doc of Toreggmania? Is it just me, or does that sound fishy?" Tails asked, already seen through this little ploy of a certain scientist.

"Smells more like "Egg" than fish to me." Sonic replied.

"Egg? You mean Dr. Eggman is involved somehow? What does he and his Masters of Evil have planned this time?" Pyrrha asked the hedgehog.

"Who cares. Whatever it is, they should just come out and challenge us. I'll take them on any time." Sonic cockily said.

Before they could continue discussing what's Eggman's role in the Grand Prix, Omochao starts speaking through the resort's speakers. _'The next race is about to begin. Please come to the gate, participants!'_ With no time to race, Team Heroes and Team JNPR head to the gates to start the race, leaving behind Blake and Ren to cheer them on.

"Good luck, everyone!" Blake cheered.

"Be safe!" Ren said.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

Already waiting at the gates are the remaining teams participating in the Dolphin Resort race: Team BRNZ of Remnant, consisting of Roy Stallion and May Zedong, led by their leader, Brawnz Ni. And from Earth, we have Team Heroes for Hire, which of course meant the man with the indestructible skin, Luke Cage, and the kung-fu master of K'un-Lun, Iron Fist. And they also brought in an Avenger, Sam Wilson, aka The High-Flying Falcon.

And for the host of this race, it's everyone favorite, non-stop talking little bot, Omochao. **"All right folks! It's Division B's turn of the DX World Grand Prix to spark your hearts with blood-pumping races! The pavilion is awash in a sea of excitement, and you can feel the tension in the air! I'm Omochao, and I'll be bringing you all the action! And it seems that Team Heroes and Team JNPR have finally arrived!"** The little robot said after he notices the last remaining teams hopping off their Gears. Not wasting any time, he quickly flies off to interview them before the race. **"Hey, Team Heroes, you once participated in the Grand Prix before, correct? How are guys feeling about this one?"**

"Feelin' good! I'm looking forward to seeing the sights as I tear through such a beautiful town." Sonic expressively said to the camera in front of him.

"Just make sure you take enough time to tune up your Gear, okay, Sonic? You always leave all the tech work to me." Tails reminded his best bud.

"Heh, well of course! I know you'll do it better than anybody else!" Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

"Ugh, how long are they gonna make us wait? All this pent up energy is making me itch! Come on, let's do this thing!" Knuckles slammed his fists in anticipation for the race.

"But, Knuckles, we just got here." Tails told him.

" **As usual, it seems that Team Heroes are more than eager to give us all a good show! Now let's hear from Team JNPR!"** Omochao turns the camera right in front of a nervous Jaune, who rarely gets caught on live TV.

"Oh, um…What to say…" Jaune nervously rubs his head, completely embarrassing himself. To save her leader from further embarrassment, Pyrrha steps into the camera.

"We're looking forward to a fun and clean race. But don't be mistaken, we're gonna go all-out right from the beginning." Pyrrha said.

"Anybody that gets by us will earn a WALLOPING from my hammer! And if that's not enough, my grenades will do the job!" Nora excitedly took out her customized grenade launcher and was about to show off until Jaune stopped her.

"Let's do that ON the race track, okay?" Jaune instructed the excited Huntress.

" **All this pumped up energy from these two teams are filling ME with excitement! Let's begin this energized clash right here in Dolphin Resort!"** Omochao said to the audience back home.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Shake it, Don't Break it**

All teams get their Gear in position as Omochao brings down the count down. "Alright! Bring it on!" Sonic grinned cockily, holding onto his Gear tightly. All racers start to run towards the electric gate as the countdown reaches one. Then, just as the gate turns off, everyone hops onto their Gears and begin the race across the beautiful resort.

" **And they're off!"** Omochao commented.

Sonic quickly takes the lead thanks to his long experience handling Extreme Gear, swerving pass everybody in the long path before hitting a ramp that sends them down a curvy aquarium section. "Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted his opponents from his rear.

Quickly catching up is Falcon, using his new Extreme Gear Wings to fly through the air using Air energy. "If you insist!" He taunted the hedgehog, taking the lead through the breeze of the wind. Sonic smirks, incited by the challenge. He quickly boosts forward, forming a large wind of turbulence behind him that Tails and Knuckles could ride on to catch up, unintentionally allowing the other racers to use to their advantage.

After jumping off another ramp, that Sonic performs multiple tricks in mid-air, the riders finds themselves outside the aquarium into the open waters of the resort. They land on the surface of the water to water-ski while being pulled by a dolphin. Pyrrha laughs from having so much fun water-skiing. "Now this is what I call "riding in style"!" She jumped off a ramp to perform a dazzling trick. Experiencing enough water-skiing, the red-headed Huntress is sent flying to the coastal shops section after her dolphin leaped out and launched her. She soon finds herself in 3rd place behind Sonic and Falcon, with Brawnz coming close from his 4th place position.

After hopping off another ramp that leads into a mall, Sonic gear changes his board to have two little air boosters beside his board, granting him more speed. "See ya, birdy!" He taunted Falcon while riding ahead of him. The board-riding Hedgehog finds himself in the lead once more, hopping off dolphins leaping out of the water. Eventually, right before the end of the first lap, the contestants have to swim through a water cyclone, a feat that is nearly impossible for Sonic. "Oh no!" He said in fear, just mere seconds before entering the cyclone. Because he can't swim, Sonic is left helpless to push forward, looking in agony while other racers pass him.

Starting to lose his breath, Sonic was eventually saved thanks to Tails, helping him out of cyclone. "Phew! Thanks, buddy!"

"No problem. Stay with me the next time you're forced to take a swimming lesson." Tails quipped.

"Then try to keep up!" Sonic smirked, boosting with Tails to catch up with the others.

Now entering Lap 2 of the race, and becoming familiar with the track, everyone does their best to find shortcuts that'll grant them the lead, but their racing adversaries won't make it so easy for them. Knuckles is handling his own against Luke Cage's heavy punches. Nolan was strong enough to take a direct hit from Nora's electrified hammer, almost breaking the glass of the aquarium. Brawnz's able to match Pyrrha with his claws until she gear changed to form Gear skates, giving her full control over herself while racing, using her Semblance over magnetism to mess around with Brawnz's claws. While water-skiing, May tries to force Iron Fist to dodge her rifle shots while hiding behind her dolphin, but she didn't account Fist to be so skilled in deflecting her shots with his fist alone.

Jaune rides in with a silent battle cry with his sword coming against Fist's aura fists. Danny was able to block the strike, countering with a punch that Jaune deflected with his shield. "Impressive." Danny smiled, punching the water hard enough to cause a huge eruption that blows everyone away.

Plowing through the large eruption of water and entering the mall section are Sonic and Knuckles, Jaune and Nora, Cage and Falcon, and Nolan and May. The members of Team BRNZ gear change to a Yacht Type Extreme Gear that boosts their handling. Nolan tries to strike Cage with his electrified baton, which was a bad move against his impervious skin. "Tickle someone else, kid." Cage insulted, switching to his motorbike type and plows through Nolan with ease.

From behind, May tries to shoot down Sonic and Knuckles, but they keep swerving around so fast it's hard to keep track of them. Meanwhile, from behind her, Jaune instructs Nora on a plan. "Nora! Now you can go ballistic!" He ordered.

"I've been ITCHING for that!" Nora grinned with sheer excitement as she switches to her Wheel Type Gear and goes ham with her grenade launcher without slowing down, causing parts of the ceiling to collapse on their opponents, and while that did work for Team BRNZ, the leadings members of Team Heroes effortlessly plowed through the rocks.

Soon, much to Sonic's nervousness, they reappeared back at the water cyclone of Sonic's doom. "Just keep close to me and everything will be okay!" Knuckles told his gulping blue buddy. With Knuckles guiding him all the way through, they managed to escape the swimming section of the race easily.

"Thanks, Knuckles!" Sonic thanked his pal.

"No problem! Didn't want ya to slow us down!" Knuckles said.

With Tails and the others catching up, all four teams enter the last lap of the race. **"This is it! The last lap! Who will come out on top?"** Omochao commentated on the coastline race.

Inside the aquarium section again, Sonic repeatedly quick steps away from Brawnz's claws so Tails could zap him with his electric plug. As he flies through the water-skiing area, Falcon is slammed into the water by Nora's war hammer. She charges it up with electric and uses the ocean as a conduit to shock everyone riding the waters until Knuckles stunned her with a loud roar. As everyone enters the shop section, Pyrrha slows down her opponents with her magnetism to give her team the chance of victory.

"She's slowing us down!" Nolan remarked.

"Not for long!" Sonic uses his Gear to form a giant tornado that blows Pyrrha away, granting everyone back full control over their Gear, but she did her job long enough for Jaune to gain first place in the race, forcing everyone else to speed up through the mall section.

"Luke! Throw me!" Fist said to his pal.

"Okay! Get the gold, man!" Luke grabs his kung-fu pal and throws him to Falcon's aerial position, so he could throw him into the lead above Jaune, but that was quickly overtaken by a spin-dashing Sonic.

Now they enter the last trial of the race, which obviously is overcoming the water cyclone again. Sonic is determined to push through his fears and boost ahead to victory, and with the help of Tails and Knuckles, he's able to swim through this section easily. Still with one last trick up his sleeve, underwater, Jaune commands Nora and Pyrrha with hand signs to electrocute the water and slow down their opponents. They do just that, slowing down Team Heroes long enough for them to take the lead, but not too long though, as May uses a special underwater bullet to blind everyone with ink. Even with that, it's not enough to stop Iron Fist from unleashing all his chi to blow up the cyclone with a loud booming punch, splashing water everywhere across the nearby audience at the finish line.

 **BGM End**

Omochao coughs from the water, despite being a robot. **"Ah man! Talk about a second shower! But who's taking the-?"** Without finishing, he spots Sonic and Tails take 1st and 2nd place respectively, with Jaune and Nora coming behind 3rd and 4th place, and Knuckles and Pyrrha arriving with 5th and 6th place under their belt while the other teams catch up to finish the race. **"** _ **Annnd**_ **the race is over, and it seems that each team member arrived at a different position! According to the rules, the team with the highest points combined are deemed the winners. And from my calculations, Team Heroes wins the race with a total of 35 points, with Team JNPR coming second with 26! Team Heroes are the winners!"**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

"Sweet!" Sonic grinned, happily giving his teammates a high-five for a victorious finish.

Meanwhile, Jaune sighs himself in defeat. "Man, what a bummer. We lost in the first race, on inter-dimensional television. I am so embarrassed."

"Hey, cheer up, Jaune. You guys were awesome out there. I mean, come on, 3rd place? That's amazing for your first time on Extreme Gear." Tails said to cheer up the beaten Huntsman-in-training.

Jaune slowly starts to cheer up. "You think so?"

"Heck yeah! The way you led your team out there was incredible stuff! I want to race against you another time!" Sonic said with a positive thumbs up.

Jaune chuckled in embarrassment from all the praise he's receiving, feeling a lot better after his loss. "Thanks guys. That really was fun, I gotta admit."

"This is a tournament I don't mind joining every year if it gives us time to practice our skills." Pyrrha said.

"Next time, we will win, and next time, we're gonna break some legs!" Nora said.

"Hope you meant that in the figurative sense." Knuckles remarked knowing Nora's eccentric personality.

" **Even in defeat won't stop Team JNPR from working EXTRA hard for the next Grand Prix! I'm looking extremely forward to the next race we'll have here in Division B, but for now, it's Division C's turn to go full throttle in their race over at Remnant! See ya all after these commercials from our sponsors!"** Omochao said to the camera, looking forward to the next few races.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Things are just getting heated up as Team RWBY start their races back at their home dimension. It looks like they're going against Team Fantastic. This should be interesting. HUH?! Hold on a minute! If Team RWBY loses, Yang will start going out with Johnny?! Yang, why did you agree to such a bet?! And Johnny, this isn't funny! Why do you people keep doing this to me?!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Flame Bet**_

 **Spider-Man: I am now convinced hot-headed blondes are crazy.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Starting now, I'm gonna show the position of each racer after the race, for those interested:**

 **Dolphin Resort Race**

 **1** **st** **Place: Sonic**

 **2** **nd** **Place: Tails**

 **3** **rd** **Place: Jaune**

 **4** **th** **Place: Nora**

 **5** **th** **Place: Knuckles**

 **6** **th** **Place: Pyrrha**

 **7** **th** **Place: Falcon**

 **8** **th** **Place: Iron Fist**

 **9** **th** **Place: Brawnz Ni**

 **10** **th** **Place: Luke Cage**

 **11** **th** **Place: May Zedong**

 **12** **th** **Place: Nolan Porfirio**

 **Answering Questions:**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I am NOT adding those OP, universal, ultimate gods that don't get involved in small human affairs.**

 **Joey Fonseca: Sure. Go ahead with that comic book of yours. Just as long as you don't do anything crazy with it, and I see the final result.**

 **If anyone of you have any more questions and ideas for me, and I MEAN this, use my forum page found in my profile page. I'm gonna try to make this clear: The review section should only be meant for REVIEWS ONLY, unless you're having problems accessing my forums. It's much easier discussing ideas there than on the review section where I can barely reply to any of you.**

 **And, I'm curious, what are people's current stance with the Kaine x Blake relationship? I know some of you don't like it, but why? Is it because you still prefer the Sun x Blake pairing? Does it involve Kaine's personality? I want to read your reasons.**

 **Forum:** **myforums/KingFrancisX/8918653/**

 **Community:** **community/United-Heroes-Universe/130019/**


	6. Race 3: Flame Bet

_Race 3: Flame Bet_

 **Remnant, Emerald Forest**

For all racers in Division C, their race will be held at the future-fantasy world of Remnant, stationed within the depths of Emerald Forest. Somewhere inside the emerald-colored forest, Yang is practicing unbelievable tricks off a nearby ramp while the rest of her team, Ruby and Weiss, and Spider-Man, who's just here to spectate, watch her in awe.

' _All Division C races will begin in 10 minutes! Gather at the gate when the time comes!'_ That voice belonged to Lisa Lavender, a news reporter for the Vale News Network, warning all racers about the next race.

"Haha!" Yang chuckled, stylishly flipping her Gear and catching it mid-air before landing safely on her feet.

"That was awesome, Yang!" Ruby runs up to praise her sister for an amazing performance. "When did you learn how to do that?"

Yang lets out a cocky chuckle while taking off her yellow-tinted goggles. "I'm not revealing anything." She said with a devious smirk. She then spots Peter walking towards and decides to flirt with her boyfriend. "Be honest: Did I leave you _amazed_ by my _spectacular_ flips, Silky?"

"Oh yeah, sure, but you didn't quite _stick_ the landing, sweetbread." Spidey flirted back.

"Well…" Yang flirtatiously hugs Peter, staring with her lustrous eyes. "I'm sure as an expert when it comes to all things stickiness, you can _teach_ me to perfect my skills."

"For that to work, the spider has to bite you." Spidey continues with the flirting as Yang takes off part of his mask hiding his lips.

"Then by all means…" The two lovebirds starting kissing each other, much to the disgust and chuckles of Weiss and Ruby respectively.

"I don't know what disgusts me more: your weird flirting or your puns." Weiss remarked.

While the lovebirds continue making out, they are rudely interrupted by the smell of fire. Not forest fire, but someone who is powered by flames and can control them fantastically. "Yo, yo, yo, Spidey! Am I interrupting something?" Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch of the world-famous Fantastic Four, and best friend of Spider-Man, flies down from the sky in his racer outfit with the signature "4" logo on the center.

"Johnny!" Peter quickly put back on his mask. "Bad timing as usual. I was basking in the moment. What on remnant are you doing in…Remnant?" He asked flamehead.

"What? I can't be in Remnant for the race?" Johnny responded, saying that he too is also part of the interdimensional racing tournament.

"Don't you have a world to save?" Yang asked him.

"The Fantastic Four already saved the world this morning before BREAKFAST. Now that the world isn't coming to a calamity, I'm free to race and finally beat you once and for all, webhead!" Johnny straighten his finger straight at his friendly neighborhood friend.

"Hah! If you couldn't beat me while flying around in a _streak of fire,_ WHOOOA, you think you have a chance on a hoverboard?" Spidey smirkingly teased his flame-headed buddy.

"Hehehe! I do believe that's what I'm saying." Johnny smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Spidey asked.

Johnny shows off his friends his own flaming red, stylish streak Extreme Gear that Ruby quickly takes a liking to all over the board. "Reed built me this. I call it the "Scorch Burner." When I channel my powers into this baby, I fly faster than Sonic can run."

"Is that so?" Yang slyly walks up to Johnny. "Can't wait to see how fast it is compared to the Bumblebee II, especially when I win this race."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Johnny grinned at the cute blond.

"Gladly." Yang smirked.

"Waaait. What are you guys planning?" Spidey asked his two blond friends from the sidelines, starting to get a little worried about whatever crazy bet these two hot-headed teens will wager.

"If I win, YOU dump Spidey for me and we go on a date first thing tonight." Johnny made an outrageous offer to become Yang's new boyfriend if he wins the next race. Understandably so, since Peter has this uncanny ability of attracting the most beautiful women even those from other dimensions.

What's also understandable, Peter is absolutely tearing his hair out after hearing that shocking deal. "AAAAAAH! JOHNNY! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FLAMIN' MIND?! WHADDYA DOING?! Yang, PLEASE don't-!"

"Deal." Yang agreed to the deal.

"WHAT?!" Spidey exclaimed.

"And if "I" win, then…I dunno. Ugh. Go out with Weiss instead." She shamelessly proposed Weiss to take her place.

"HOLD ON! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" Weiss exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Deal. Haha! I'm looking forward to this! See ya, Spidey! Flame on!" Johnny burst into flames and flies off on his Gear, and the moment he's completely out of sight, Spidey and Weiss zoom at the speed of sound to Yang to ask what the heck she was thinking.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" They both shouted at her, but Yang remains unfazed and cheerful.

"I just wanted to make things interesting." She calmly replied to her flustered friends.

"You're messing with my love life! You don't DO that! Only the cosmic forces of _nature_ have the privilege of making my life filled with grief and misery!" Spidey said, still with the loud voice.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll win." Yang smiled brightly.

"HOW?! Against Johnny?!" Spidey retorted.

Now it looks like Yang's starting to get annoyed in Peter's lack of confidence in her. "What? You think I can't beat him?"

"I-I never said such things! You're twisting my words!" Peter quickly defended himself.

Yang smiled again. "Good."

"But why did you include me?!" Weiss asked why she was part of the bet.

"I was in the "heat"of the moment." She punned to boil the ice queen's cold blood.

Spidey face-palms with a tired groan. "Your sister gives me a headache." He said to a chuckling Ruby.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

The Race of Emerald Forest is about to begin shortly. Before the race starts, a confused Spider-Man walks through the crowded audience to watch the race with the rest of his Avenging friends and Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby's and Yang's father. He was the first to notice the webhead approaching. "Hey, Spidey! Hurry! Hope you're looking forward to this race! My daughters are racing now! They're going up against the Fantastic Four!"

"Joy." Spidey replied with a depressed, sarcastic tone. "It's a good thing nothing's at stake here, like my love life about to crash down for the umpteenth time."

Peter sees that not only is Team RWBY up against Team Fantastic, which consist of Johnny, no duh, his older sister and wife to Reed Richards, Susan Storm, and their favorite rocky fellow, Ben Grimm, they're also going up against Team ABRN from Haven Academy, which includes their leader, Arslan Altan, Bolin Hori, and Reese Chloris. And from Mobius, it's Team Shijin, a Freedom Fighter group consisting of their winged dragon leader Dulcy the Dragon, former member of the Egg Clan Army, Jian the Tiger, and chi master, Bunker the Tortoise.

' _C'mon, Peter. Just gotta believe in her. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I don't trust her? If a loser like me can beat Johnny with one web-shooter, I'm sure she can do the same.'_ He thought in his head, putting his trust in Yang that she could beat the Human Torch and the other competitors.

Acting as Division C's commentator and report, Lisa Lavender takes the stage with mike and cameraman in hand as she approaches the excited contestants. "And we're here, ladies and gentlemen! Division C of the DX World Grand Prix gets its time to shine within the brisk woods of Emerald Forest, right here in Remnant, Vale! I'm your host, Lisa Lavender! Let's speak to some of the contestants before the race begins!" She walks up to the three-girl Team RWBY. "How are you three feeling today?"

"ABSOULETLY terrible!" Weiss said while eyeing Yang, still displeased being part of her bet against Johnny Storm.

"Oh, don't mind her. Someone gave her the cold shoulder earlier today. She's been in a bad mood ever since." Yang joked about the local ice queen.

"And who's fault is that?" Weiss asked but received nothing but a small chuckle from the blond Huntress Avenger.

"Guys, can we not do this now?" Ruby asked them to stop playing around, then she coughs before turning back to the camera. "We're looking deeply forward to this race. Team RWBY's gonna kill it! Wait and see!"

"Sounds like you all are pretty confident, especially considering who you're up against." Lavender said as the cameraman focuses his attention on Team Fantastic.

"Hey! Is she talking about us?" Johnny asked his teammates.

"Who else, flame-brain?" Ben Grimm responded.

"Earth's famous heroes, the Fantastic Four. It's a pleasure such incredible heroes such as yourselves grace us in this Grand Prix. But I must ask: Where is Mr. Fantastic?" Lisa asked, turning the mike over to Susan Storm.

"Seeing how this is a three-man team, and Reed's more into interested solving the mystery of computer chips, it's just us for this race. Oh, I hate the thought that he's missing out in all the fun. Poor guy must be lonely." Sue smirkingly teased her husband.

"Hey Reed! If you're watching, HIIII!" Johnny shamelessly waved in front of the camera, not knowing that in his lab, Reed facepalms in embarrassment while watching the race with his kids.

"Oh brother. Let's just get on with it!" The Thing facepalmed himself.

"You got it, Mr. Thing! Through the harsh natural life of this forest, let us observe how these racers will prevail!" Lisa Lavender steps away from the camera after the interviews were over to give the racers their breathing room as they get in position.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Green Cave**

"There's no way I'm losing!" Ruby said, clenching onto her scarlet-colored Gear.

As the countdown starts counting down, most of the racers take a few steps back and start running towards the electric fence as it reaches zero. Once it does and the gate is turned off, all twelve extreme racers find themselves breezing through the luscious green environment of the forest.

"Hey Torch! Watch out! I'm getting' warmer!" Yang quipped, slowly catching up to the hot rider.

"Not for long!" Johnny flames on himself and his Gear temporarily to boost through a streak of trees to cut through the course, taking the lead, leaving behind a streak of fire for some of his opponents to follow.

"Good job, moron! You just gave everyone a shortcut!" The Thing criticized Johnny's reckless action.

As everyone revs up to catch up with the leading flames, some contestants notice a few Grimm in the area, but they don't seem any interested in attacking. "Uh, why aren't the Grimm attacking?" Ruby asked Weiss, riding next to her.

"There's an invisible dome around the track Tony built to keep the Grimm harmless and at bay. They won't be a problem for this race." Weiss replied.

"Wow! Mr. Stark really does think of everything!" Ruby said, fangirling over the genius and magnificence over Tony Stark.

Quickly now, the racers find themselves racing down a long spiral road that leads down to an underground deep jungle chasm where they can safely ride on the long vines and trees. "Whoa! Didn't think there was a place like this underneath Emerald Forest." Ruby commented of this fascinating underground jungle that looks like it was uncovered not too long ago. She quickly finds herself distracted with Reese's twin pistol shots so she could swerve in front of her, but Ruby grinds on a nearby vine to regain her previous position.

After performing a few impressive tricks off a large ramp, the riders take a ride on a few giant, not to mention harmless, Grimm centipedes. "This is one giant centipede, but where is it taking us?" Susan wondered.

Before they know it, they noticed sunlight. The centipedes launched them at the familiar abandoned temple where Team RWBY was first formed and killed a Nevermore. "Haha! Doesn't this bring back memories?" Yang asked her teammates as they ride up the large temple.

"Very painful memories." Ruby mumbled, thinking back to the initiation test where Peter Parker almost sacrificed himself to a bottomless pit.

After each racer reaches the top of the cliff, they are immediately whisked away by their own Nevermore that is nice enough to fly them back to the start of the course to begin lap 2, though Ben's bird repeatedly poked his rocky body. "Quit that!" He said, shooing it away after landing.

Susan chuckles. "I think that bird likes you, Ben!"

"Well tell it I'm not interested!" He replied before plowing through a line of trees with his Gear Change Wheel Mode, followed by Dulcy trying to burn his rocky butt with her fire breath. "Girl dragon thing! Sorry, but you have nothin' on Johnny's fire, or his mouth!" He said while avoiding the flames. A closing-in Arslan uses her roped dagger and tosses it way far ahead of Ben around a couple of trees to trip him off his Gear. "Nuh-uh! I'm not making it easy!" The second he's about to land flat on his rocky face, Ben pounds the ground so hard it causes an earthquake to hit, causing the trees to topple over the surprised Arslan. "Be careful who ya trip!" Ben mockingly chuckled, hopping back on his Gear and continue the race.

As they re-approach the spiraling staircase, Weiss and Jian are having trouble connecting hits against the surprisingly agile Bolin, but was caught off-guard by Susan's invisible bubbles, slowing the Haven student down a peg.

"Thanks, Sue!" Weiss shouted to Invisible Woman.

"Don't thank me yet!" Susan tries to perform the same trick on Weiss, but the heiress quickly bounced off a glyph she made to avoid her attack. She then made a couple more down the spiral, ricocheting off them pass Johnny and Yang for the lead inside the underground jungle.

"Hey, no fair!" Johnny whined.

"Sorry, Johnny." Weiss smirked to taunt the Torch.

"I wasn't referring to you!" Johnny replied, pointing her to sudden Bunker the Tortoise that took the first place lead.

"Huh?! Where did you come from?!" Weiss asked the female turtle.

"I used my chi to sense the shortcuts of victory." She calmly replied, getting a weird look from her confused opponents.

"There is no way I'm getting beaten by a turtle!" Yang said with a loud boost from her Gear, for a moment taking the lead.

After launching out of the hidden jungle back to the temple, Ruby uses her quick thinking and ricochet off her shotgun bullets to compete with the flying Dulcy for the top. They tied, hanging onto their respective Nevermore back for one more round in this exciting race.

"It's been an intense and even race so far, folks! You wouldn't find something like this in the Vytal Festival! Who's gonna win this last lap?" Lisa Lavender commentated on the race so far, incredibly anticipating the last few, exciting moments of the race.

In the forest section during the last lap, Yang and Johnny are still at each other's throats, competiting for the lead. "Okay, Johnny! It's time for me to step it up!" Yang said, sounding serious with her eyes glowing red.

"Flame it on!" Johnny responded, getting all flared up along with his Gear.

Yang changes her Gear to a motorbike, slightly resembling her original Bumblebee but looking more futuristic and awesome. With a single rev, she gains tremendous speed already reaching the underground jungle, but to her surprise, the Human Torch is still able to keep up.

"C'mon, Yang! My grandmother's faster than you!" He taunted for a brief moment until Yang boost ahead of him.

"And it seems we're both faster than you!" She taunted back with a smirk. "Call me if you feel like giving up!" She continued taunting until Johnny quickly took back the lead, and to mock her, called her up on the phone.

"Yeah, hello? Yang? Were you referring to yourself about giving up?" Johnny mockingly laughed at her through the phone, irritating the red-eyed blonde as they continue competiting for victory through the jungle and out of the temple.

Soon, the rest of Team RWBY catches up with the other members of Team Fantastic quickly on their tail.

"We ain't losing this one! No siree!" The Thing said.

For a brief moment, Ruby and Weiss nod at each other of a plan they came up to win this race. As everyone rides another Nevermore back to the finish line where it looks like Johnny has a slight edge over Yang, Weiss activates a time dilation glyph underneath Ruby to speed her up tremendously. And with Ruby's already impressive speed, she breaks through the wind, leaving a turbulence so hard it knocked Johnny off his "Flame On" mode before he could achieve victory, allowing Ruby and Yang to take 1st and 2nd place respectively, with Johnny taking 3rd while Weiss barely takes 4th place ahead of Susan and Ben.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

"OUTSTANDING! Through the power of their teamwork, Team RWBY comes out on top! Simply incredible!" Lis Lavender remarked on that heated race while everyone gives three loud cheers for the winners of this pavilion.

"Too cool!" Ruby cheered.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Weiss asked with a small smile.

"No! That was completely unintentional." Ruby shakes her head in response.

Nearby, Yang has a little talk with her still current, webheaded boyfriend. "See? Told ya I would win."

"I had total confidence you were gonna win." Spidey said to her.

"Uh-huh." Yang replied, totally not convinced.

"I mean it! I totally swear! Stop trying to mess with me!" Spidey replied.

"I love messing with ya. You're always so cute when confused." Yang teased the spider.

Meanwhile, Johnny can't believe that he still lost. "Awww maaaan. Can't believe I lost. I was this close. _This_ close in winning."

"Maybe you should start taking lessons from that ice queen over there and cool your ego." Ben said to his fantastic, annoying friend.

That little remarked quickly reminded Johnny of the bet what happens if he loses. "Oh riiiiight!" He quickly zooms to Weiss. "According to the bet, since I lost, _you_ get to go on a date with me."

"Pfft. Forget it!" Weiss scoffed and walks away from the matchstick.

"Wait! But the bet! We'd make an icyhot couple and-!"

"Don't care! Bother someone else!" Weiss cut off the one-and-only Human Torch.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Johnny starts chasing after Weiss, leaving behind his confused older sister.

"What is going on?" Susan asked Ruby.

"I don't really know." Ruby simply replied.

Lisa spots the Schnee heiress running away then freezing the Human Torch, and is too left confused on the matter while on camera. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on myself, but I look forward to the future races this Grand Prix will unravel! What other, crazy matches will we find ourselves in next time? Let's wait and see! This is Lisa Lavender, and I'll see you all next time on the DX World Grand Prix!" She said before signing off.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Well, would you look at that? Grimadoom and his own friends have also entered the Grand Prix. He and his robot squad are taking on the X-Men. I don't know what he's planning. He claims he's only here to race. We'll see about that. Kitty, show him what it means to be an X-Man!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **X-Traffic**_

 **Spider-Man: Jameson better not confuse me with my robot clone. We look nothing alike.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: The results of the Emerald Forest race:**

 **1** **st** **: Ruby Rose**

 **2** **nd** **: Yang Xiao Long**

 **3** **rd** **: Johnny Storm**

 **4** **th** **: Weiss Schnee**

 **5** **th** **: Susan Storm-Richards**

 **6** **th** **: Ben Grimm**

 **7** **th** **: Bunker the Turtle**

 **8** **th** **: Jian the Tiger**

 **9** **th** **: Arslan Altan**

 **10** **th** **: Dulcy the Dragon**

 **11** **th** **: Reese Chloris**

 **12** **th** **: Bolin Hori**

 **Next time, Grimadoom and the rest of Team Superior take on the X-Men.**


	7. Race 4: X-Traffic

_Race 4: X-Traffic_

 **Earth, Las Vegas**

Night has approached on the first day of the DX World Grand Prix. To temporarily end the festivities, Division D racers will sport around the colorful, neon-lit city of Las Vegas of Earth. With the race still a few minutes before starting, the dark hybrid clone created by the Masters of Evil, Grimadoom the Hedgehog takes some time hanging outside a casino with his team he calls Team Superior, which fits because not only he egoistically sees himself better than all challengers, but also because his robotic allies, Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man, are built to be superior to their organic counterparts.

" _Annnnd_ done." Grimadoom puts up his sport glasses after finish upgrading both robots' software to perform exceptionally well during the race. "There. Now you two won't totally suck during the race. Can I get a thank you?" He asked, receiving nothing but non-sensical beeps from the bot racers. "Yes, yes. I AM nice." Grimadoom replied, even though he has no idea what either bot is saying. Immediately after, he gets a call from his wrist communicator. He checks, groaning to learn it's from one of his "fathers", Dr. Eggman. "Great. It's Papa Egg. What does he want this time?"

The dark hedgehog answers the call. "Yeah, what is it?"

' _The next race is about to begin at any moment. Remember your mission!'_ Eggman ordered him.

"Yeah, yeah, I KNOW. Stop calling me." Grimadoom quickly hangs up the call before Eggman gets the chance to spit his lip more. "Sheesh." He crosses his arms in tiredness. "Can't give a hedgehog a break. Make me work during my vacation, and they still won't give me an allowance."

"Then try your luck at the casino. It's done wonders for us."

Grimadoom turns to his right to see Cinder and her team, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, walking out of the casino in their racing clothing, holding bags full of hard-earned cash. "I did. Won $500. Still two hundred short to buy a new flat-screen HDTV."

"Want me to spare you any?" Cinder kindly asked since she is pretty loaded right now.

"It's very rare of you to be so kind. Must be in a good mood tonight after winning your race." Grimadoom smirked, revealing that Team Toxin have won their race for today.

"We slaughtered the competition. No one stood a chance." Mercury responded with a grin.

Grim chuckled. "I'll believe that. So, where are your new friends? Still gambling with those rigged machines?"

"Give it a second." Emerald deviously smirked, as she knows what's going to happen next.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Catch Me If You Can**

Literally a second later, the casino doors fling right open, as three distinct-colored, extremely good Extreme Gear riders fly out of the casino with the guards on their tails. "STOP! THIEVES! GET BACK HERE WITH THE MONEY!" A guard shouted. They try to shoot them down from the air but they get swerving and turning from all bullet-fire, then gets knocked to their butts by the winds coming from the green hawk's board.

"Thanks for the cash, boys!" The anthropomorphic bird mockingly laughed, but was suddenly surprised by the heavy police cars surrounding the area.

Now it's Grimadoom's turn to show off his skills. "Too much noise." He thrusts his right arm straight at the police, and with a loud shout, flips all cars and officers on their backs, leaving his old friends and new friends to escape via a teleportation snap to a quiet rooftop far away from the casino. "That's better."

"Thanks for getting us outta there, Grimadoom." Emerald thanked the hedgehog.

"No problem. Didn't want to make a scene that would cancel the race." Grimadoom replied.

"Hey, nice trick you did back there." The green hawk complimented Grimadoom's impressive powers.

"Hmph. Thanks. Anything to impress the legendary Jet the Hawk, leader of the infamous Babylon Rouges of Mobius." Grimadoom replied with the knowledge of these rouge treasure hunters.

"Ah. My reputation is starting to precede me across dimensions now, huh?" Jet smirked.

"I saw you guys' race earlier today. You COMPLETELY dominated everyone. No one stood a chance against you. They didn't even come close." Grimadoom told them.

"That because they're all beginners. _I_ am the only one that can push their Gear to their very extreme." Jet boasted his arrogant ego. The legendary wind master takes a quick second to check out Grimadoom's team and notice something familiar about them. "Hey. Do I know you? You look familiar, especially your pal in blue." He questioned Grimadoom's and Metal Sonic's remarkable appearance that looks striking similar to Sonic, his ultimate rival.

"The name's Grimadoom, and these are my teammates: Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man." He introduced himself and his non-talkative partners.

"Metal Sonic? A robot version of Sonic the Hedgehog? Seriously?" Jet questioned with a cocky demeanor.

"Why are you working with walking scrap pile of that blue hedgehog and the spider guy?" The Rouges' genius mechanic, Wave the Swallow, wondered.

"Maybe because he's lonely and has no friends." The Rouges' muscle-bound doofus, Storm the Albatross, mocked the dark hedgehog.

"Something like that. I was limited in choices, and these two were the best I could find." Grimadoom replied with a smirk, playing along with Storm's mockery of him.

"Trust me, Jet. They may be robots, but they are extremely skilled." Cinder said to the cocky bird.

"We'll see about that. I doubt this pile of junk is HALF as good as the original." Jet replied, not believing in Cinder's words. "The REAL Sonic the Hedgehog is the reason why I'm here, that way I can finally best him who's the fastest."

"Not so fast, Jet. I have a few scores to settle with the hedgehog myself." Grimadoom told him.

"Get in line! You're not worthy enough to even be MY equal!" Jet arrogantly responded.

Despite the insult, Grimadoom lets out a calm, sinister-like chuckle. "Then watch me in this next race. There you'll see just how powerful I truly am."

"Heh! I'm looking forward to it!" Jet grinned, intrigued.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

Fireworks fly into the night sky as the race across Las Vegas is set to begin. All fours teams arrive and are prime to dominate the competition. Team Superior looks eagerly confident, mostly Grimadoom anyways since the other two can't properly emote. Team X-Men, consisting of Shadowcat, Rogue, and Colossus, are anxious to get started. Lupe the Wolf of Mobius, and her Team Wolf, wants to get this show on the road. And there we have Team Atlas of Remnant, with the innocent android, Penny Polendina and her team getting geared into motion. Everyone that could make it, including the D-Avengers and their racing teammates, sits down on the large audience seats close to the electric gates where the racers are anxious to ride off into the neon night.

The last commentator of tonight's race is a nice old man, looking to be in his mid-90s, but still rocking amazing shades. "Excelsior, everybody! I'm Commentator Lee! Eh, that's not really my first name. Tonight, we're ending Day 1 of the DX World Grand Prix, HERE, right in the center of the City of Lights, Las Vegas! The racers of Division D get to race around a custom track that's everything you would find in a casino, made possible by our very own Stark Industries, with a little help from Breezie Media! How 'bout we check in on some of the racers!" Lee walks up to Team Superior for a quick interview, as he finds something interesting about this team's weird line-up of "familiar" faces. "Hey! You three look familiar?" He asked Grimadoom.

"You sure about that?" Grimadoom stoically asked the old man.

"Yeah. Two of you look like that Sonic fellow, and this one looks like Spider-Man." Lee remarked their strange resemblances to Sonic and Spidey.

"We may look similar, but we're superior to them in every way, hence our team name "Team Superior." We're going to CRUSH the competition. Show no mercy to our opponents. And, ya know, have a little fun along the road." Grimadoom slyly grinned to the camera.

"That sounds threatening enough to be believable. Huh. But I wonder how you can handle against an all-star team like the X-Men." Lee switches the mike and camera to Kitty Pyrde standing no far from the doppelgangers.

"Don't worry. We can handle ourselves. A clone copy like Grimadoom is nothing compared to what the X-Men deals with every day." Kitty said with the taunting smirk.

"I doubt I'll need to steal his powers to win this shindig!" Rogue smiled for her fans across the world.

"Come, X-Men! Let us save the smack talk for the race, yeah?" Colossus asked his mutant teammates.

"You pitiful mutants think you can beat me? I would like to see you try." Grimadoom ominously responded to their taunting.

"Then bring it on! We're not afraid of you, grimhog! Better be careful, or I might phase through you and steal the finish line!" Kitty taunted back.

"The youngsters are certainly heavy on the smack talk tonight! Let's see how much of that will continue during this AMAZING race!" Lee said.

From the audience seats above the race tracks, Spider-Man and his friends observe Grimadoom and his team getting in position for the race. "Kitty's going up against Grimadoom and our robot duplicates. This could get ugly. I wonder if he's following the Masters of Evil's orders?" Peter deeply wonders.

"Whatever his intentions are, the Xs' are gonna have a hard time beating him. Let's hope they can pull off a miracle." Sonic says.

"YOU CAN DO IT! KITTY! PENNY!" Ruby cheered for her friends on the track, waving after Penny notices her.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Through Traffic**

The four team racers set into gear as the timer counts down. "I hope you fools can entertain me." Grimadoom taunted his rivals, successfully getting them irritated before they speed through the streets of Las Vegas. The race quickly gets intense through casino-styled track, with Grimadoom having already taken a boundless lead thanks to his mad speed and frightening skills with his Gear. This leaves him enough room to continuously taunt his opponents trying to catch up. "So you want to play tag? This should be interesting!" He boosted away with a cocky smirk on face.

' _The race has started, and Grimadoom has completely taken the lead! Just at the way he's drifting through those tight turns!'_ Lee commentated on Grimadoom's mad performance just mere seconds after the race has begun.

Impressively, the other races caught up with Grimadoom riding on neon-lights on the side of a tall casino. "Alright! You guys aren't so boring after all!" Soon, the quipping hedgehog finds himself surrounded by the other teams. "Oh no, at this rate I'll lose the lead!" He said in such a sarcastic tone it's so obvious he's bluffing, especially with that smug grin he puts up immediately after. "Yeah, right!" He quickly vanished through the wind itself, making the other races question if he's way ahead of them or have fallen behind, but once they ride across a large pinball table with all its gimmicks, each enemy racer is stunningly caught off-guard with Grimadoom's random teleporting in front of their faces while making a taunting face to piss them all off before retaking his lead.

Lupe grunted in irritation. "He's making fools of us."

Team Wolf was about to perform a quick boost to catch up, only for Mecha Spider-Man to strike them with his webbing. Lupe tries to attack the robotic wall-crawler with her spear, but Mecha counters with one of his metal spider-legs. Meanwhile, Penny bravely takes on Metal Sonic, using multiple floating gun-blades to hopefully shoot him down.

"Can you PLEASE stay still? Why are we even fighting? The two of us aren't so different." Penny questioned since both she and Metal are related as robots.

Metal Sonic doesn't care about Penny's questions, just spin dashes her away from his sight. Penny retaliates by commanding her swords to attack Metal. Metal easily dodges each blade, secretly scanning them and Penny herself for a certain purpose he will now show off. **"Penny Polendina data…successfully copied."** He spoke with a cold, monotone voice that scares Penny to the core, especially after Metal summons his own multitude of gun-blades to attack Penny with a giant laser. Luckily, she uses her own weapons as thrusters to avoid heavy damage, but the impact of the blast almost knocked her off the pinball table if her teammate, Ciel Soleil didn't save her in a nick of time.

"This game of tag is starting to lose its luster, and we've only just begun." Grimadoom taunted, still far in the lead of the race. After launching themselves out of a dice-shaped water fountain, the racers circle around back to the start of the race, now entering lap 2.

' _It's been one whole lap, and Grimadoom is still in the lead! But for how long though, 'cause it looks like the X-Men are catching up!'_ Lee commentated as he spots Team X-Men catching up to the taunting darkhog.

"Alright, sugah! No more playing nice, ya hear?" Rogue takes off a glove and reaches for Grimadoom's arm, hoping to absorb his power and weaken him a bit. The flirty mutant managed to grab hold of his arm, but for a split second felt his link to the Exo Espeon Stone, a bottomless power flowing through within him entirely, she couldn't hope understand it. Then another split second later, his arm discharges electricity, forcing Rogue to take off her hand. "What happened?! Why couldn't I absorb your power?" She questioned while tending to her wounded hand.

"I've learned to counter abilities such as your through sheer willpower alone. I'm in a league you could never attain." Grimadoom said with a sudden swift to a darker tone. Rogue throws a few heavy punches that Grimadoom blindly avoids with his speed. As they re-approach the neon-light section, he kicks her away in the chest for Metal Sonic to deal with.

"Alright, tough guy! Let's see how you handle this!" Colossus launches a powerful punch that didn't faze Grimadoom a single bit when it connected. "Huh?" The metal mutant was confused by the hedgehog's indestructible durability to withstand such a punch, leaving himself open for Mecha Spider-Man to tie him up in webbing.

All that is left of the X-Men is Shadowcat, making Grimadoom wonder her current position as he arrives at the pinball table area. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! I have a web-ball of yarn I could make for you." He said while webbing up a ball. To his quick surprise, the ball was kicked into the air, but he couldn't determine who as this person is invisible. "Okay, I have to ask: What kind of cat turns invisible?" He asked, then gets kicked in the chest as Shadowcat turns off her camouflage.

"A Shadowcat. Duh." Kitty smirked.

Grimadoom psychically throws the large pinballs in the area at Kitty, but it proved futile as the X-Man phase through all of his attacks, either physical or energy-based. "Tricky, tricky, little cat. Try my hand on a magic attack." He rhymed while charging up a mystical blast that hurts Kitty even through her phase shifting.

' _Lap 2's 'bout to come to an end, and still, no one has overtaken Team Superior! They look to be shoe-in for the finish! Still, there's one lap left! It could be anyone's game!'_ Lee remarked on the race so far, just as all racers enter their final lap, with Team Superior ahead of the curve.

From their seats, the D-Avengers watch helplessly to see their friends losing massively to Team Superior. "This race is lost. They don't stand a chance anymore now." Kaine bluntly remarked his thoughts on the race towards its end.

"Don't say that! It's still anyone's game!" Weiss told him.

"Look with your eyes! Grimadoom's been toying with them from the beginning!" Kaine directed them to Grimadoom just, annoyingly riding backwards on his Gear and STILL holding first place. "He's good. REALLY good. So as his robot junkies. He would've won this race a lot sooner if he wasn't clowning around."

"So he's like Sonic. Is that really surprising?" Mayday responded.

"Well he does mostly have my DNA, and everyone else's." Sonic chuckled shamelessly.

Back with the race, the extreme riders have already arrived back at the large pinball table to hopefully catch up and overcome Team Superior in the race. "It's official. This game of tag is boring. It's time we declare ourselves the winners." Grimadoom confidently proclaimed his victory. With a simple step on his board, he gear changes to have two extra small air boosters to boost his speed, but that isn't enough to make his opponents cry. His dark aura sinisterly glows, slowly transmitting it all into his board to surpass its limitations. "Time to unleash the ultimate speed." He said with a dark, ominous tone. Without hesitation or fear, Grimadoom performs a thundering burst of speed that breaks through light, absolutely flabbergasting the other racers and the audience on how fast he's moving, and before their brains could completely process this, Grimadoom has already crossed the finish line while still withholding his first place position. Seconds later, the rest of his team arrives, granting Team Superior ultimate victory as the winners of this race.

 **BGM End**

"Sensational! Simply sensational! I don't know how they did it, but Team Superior took this race by storm, dominating it with their outrageous speed no one could ever hope to comprehend! Man, what a way to end off today's festivities!" Lee commentated as everyone cheers Team Superior for giving them an awe-strucking race.

"Haha! I do love putting on a show for the fans!" Grimadoom grinned.

Spider-Man and his friends jump down to meet up with the friends that have lost the race hard to Grimadoom. "Kitty!" Peter runs up to check on his old girlfriend.

"Penny!" Ruby runs up to check her robot friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm spectacular, Ruby! Thanks for caring." Penny smiled, reliving Ruby of the stress.

"Spidey, could you tell me what just happened?" Kitty asked him.

"You lost?" Peter replied.

"BESIDES that." Kitty glared at him.

"It seemed that Grimadoom channeled his energy into his Gear to move at light speed, similar to what the Human Torch did but on a whole another level." Tails explained, comparing this feat with Johnny Storm's recent race.

"Whoa, that's crazy." Yang responded.

As Grimadoom checks on his Gear, Sonic walks up to his clone for a quick chat. "I have to hand it to ya, Grimadoom. You were impressive today."

"Believe me when I say you haven't seen nothing yet." Grimadoom told him, still hiding more tricks up his sleeves.

"I'll believe it. Looking forward to whenever we party on the track." Sonic grinned.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Options**

"Hope you have room for one more!" Out of nowhere, much to Sonic and his friends' surprise, the Babylon Rogues and Team Toxin ride up to meet with their racing rivals. "Don't forget it's MY job to take you down, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Jet?! Why am I not surprised you've signed up?" Sonic asked after reuniting with his racing rival.

"It's been a while, shorty. I hoped you _slightly_ improved how to tinker with Extreme Gear more efficiently." Wave mocked Tails.

"Wave?! Yeah, I've gotten better!" Tails replied.

"But I doubt it'll be enough to defeat us this time!" Storm said, looking like he's ready to rumble with Knuckles.

"Bring it on, Babylon Rogues! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Knuckles responded, deeply wanting to pound Storm's feathery face in already.

"Babylon Rogues?" Kaine questioned the identity of these bird-brains.

"A bunch of alien genie, treasure hunting thieves we met last time while racing inside a black hole." Spidey answered, recounting his previous adventure with Sonic and the Rogues involving ancient relics that can control gravity.

"Now I KNOW you're making that up." Kaine responded, not believing a single world about the Rogues being descendants of aliens and are somehow genies.

"Oh, it was very true, Scarlet Spider." Cinder told the spider-clone.

"And I'm still mad at you I missed such an adventure." Yang glared at Peter, still upset she and the rest of Team RWBY wasn't called for that gravity-blowing adventure.

"It's not like I was expecting to stop a black hole when I came for a visit." Spidey told his girlfriend.

"Enough of your martial prattling!" Jet intervened in their little conversation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Just because you don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can rush them to stop." Sonic teased the green, lonely bird.

"Heh! I'm all about rushing! Once this Grand Prix is over, I'm gonna prove to everybody who's the fastest one in the multiverse! Just wait and see!" Jet proclaimed, arrogantly.

"Looking forward to it. See ya in the finals, Jet!" Sonic said, having the feeling the next time they meet, it'll be the finals.

Jet grunts with a smile, hopping back on-board his Gear and rides off to the night with the rest of his team along with Team Toxin and Team Superior. "This Grand Prix's gonna get a lot harder from here on out, huh?" Ruby asked her pals.

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to it. Team Babylon. Team Toxin. Team Superior. All awesome opponents. This is gonna get exciting!" Sonic gleamed with excitement from his smile.

"Of course you would say that, but I can't lie to say that I share the same opinion. Let's see how tomorrow's races will be." Spidey grinned behind his mask, looking forward to the next batch of incredible races and new rivals he'll encounter the next morning.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. It's Day 2 of the Grand Prix and already we've found some new trouble. Hope you all remember Adam Taurus, because some of his loyal White Fang hounds have teamed up with Belladonna's assassins! Not the Belladonna we're friends with. The one that commands the Assassins Guild. And somehow, both of them have a grudge with Kaine. Now we need to beat them in a race or else a few people are gonna die, which mostly includes Kaine's friends, and Blake. Luckily, we have help on this race.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Assassins Fang**_

 **Spider-Man: Jesus, Kaine, what did you do to piss off these guys?!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: For the Las Vegas race, Team Superior won overall 1** **st** **place. Team X-Men won 2** **nd** **place. Team Wolf won 3** **rd** **place. And Team Atlas won 4** **th** **place. Next time, Team Spiders race together with Team Shepherds against the combined might of the White Fang and the Assassins Guild.**


	8. Race 5: Assassins Fang

_Race 5: Assassins Fang_

 **Mobius, Rocky Ridge**

"Aw man. Can he be any more subtle?" Spidey asked Tails and Mayday when observing a poster of "King Doc of Toreggmania." It's the second day of the epic, transdimensional DX World Grand Prix. The members of Team Spider rendezvous at the location of their race, right here in Rocky Ridge, a mining town that has a unique western setting located on Mobius.

"I wonder what Eggman is up to this time?" Tails wondered as he follows spider-family across frontier town.

"Could he be trying to steal the Starkboards?" May asked him.

"Hmm. Probably. They are state-of-the-art technology that surpasses any Extreme Gear up til now." Tails guessed, but still not totally sure if that's Eggman true goal.

"We should be more focus on our opponents. Grimadoom was wild in that race last night, and from what I heard, so was Cinder's team and the Rogues. It doesn't seem they're on a job for the Masters of Evil. They're just here to stroke their egos." Peter said.

"Then let's keep on winning to meet them and take them down a peg." Mayday said with eager determination.

"That's my daughter from an alternate timeline." Spidey smiled, proud to see his future daughter all pepped up for a challenge.

While the two spiders share a comforting laugh, Tails spots a group of familiar friends walking way ahead of them, looking to be from medieval times. One of them has blonde hair, sharing a talking friendly with a beautiful blue-haired girl dressed like a knight, all while the green-haired adult girl chuckles at their conversation. "Hey, isn't that?" Tails points the spiders to their old friends born from a world different from theirs.

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground"**

After immediately recognizing their pals, Spidey calls one of them by name. "HEEEY! LUCINAAAAA!"

Lucina stops on her tracks after hearing that familiar voice. She turns around with her friends to see Spider-Man happily waving to them. "Ha! Spider-Man!" She happily smiled and runs up to reunite with her favorite hero-spider.

"If it isn't my favorite, blue-haired swordsman, besides your father." Spidey said, making Lucina smile warmly.

"Hey, Tiki." Tails waved his friendly hand to the manakete, the daughter of the divine dragon of Naga.

"Haha. Greetings, Tails, and you too, spiders." Tiki kindly greeted her friends.

"Sup." Mayday casually greeted with a hand in the air.

"Hello there, milady." The "Chosen One" Owain, who also happens to be Lucina's cousin, takes a quick liking to Mayday and kindly greets her. "I am sure you have caught me on the last race when I stole the line of victory. Truly I am magnificent on the board. I would be so kind in teaching you my ways."

" _Yeaaah_ , who are you?" Mayday asked, having no idea who Owain is, leaving him greatly surprised.

"Huuuuuuh?!" He said.

"His name is Owain. He's Lucina's cousin from her future." Peter answered her daughter's question about this weird swordsman from the future.

"Oh. So you're Lucina. Hi." Mayday starts shaking the princess's hand. "The name's May, sometimes Mayday. I'm Spider-Man's daughter from an alternate timeline, kinda like you."

"So Spider-Man wasn't kidding about having a daughter from his future. It's a pleasure to meet the child of a legendary hero." Lucina smiled.

"Legendary? Does that mean I'M legendary?" Mayday asked.

"Not until you kill a giant dragon from destroying all of time." Peter replied.

"Awww, but those kind of dragons are too hard to find." Mayday said, making Lucina chuckle at their childish conversation.

"We definitely saw your race. You were incredible." Tails complimented the knight princess.

"Heh. Thank you. It was such a blast riding against the wind at an exhilarating velocity. The people were so happy and alive. This was much needed after Grima almost destroyed the world, and for myself too." Lucina said, still shining with her gentle smile, now able to enjoy life again after the nightmare of Grima ended a few weeks ago.

"Being the exalt of your world sounds tiring." Peter said, revealing that in her good future created by the Master Weaver, Lucina is now the new exalt of Ylisse.

Lucina sighs, thinking back to all the hard work she had to endure as their new ruler. "I barely catch a break. So much work to accomplish. But, when I do catch a break, I try to hang out with you guys."

"You sure that's a good idea? Even during our break, the world's always in trouble." Peter said.

"I am well aware of that. After all, I AM an Avenger, aren't I? Even during such danger, one can still have fun when hanging around you all." Lucina replied, letting form a playful smirk.

"Gotta enjoy ourselves somehow. That's why we entered this race, and from the looks of it, you all are our next opponents." Spidey said.

"Don't expect us to hold back, even for you, Hero-Spider. By the way, where's your brother, the Scarlet Spider?" Lucina asked about the location of Pete's brooding clone.

"Who? Kaine? I think he's hanging out with Blake somewhere. I'm not really sure." Spidey replied with uncertainty.

"Are those two in some form of a…relationship?" Lucina wondered as she has noticed the dark clone and the shadow cat have been hanging out a lot recently.

"Don't know. It's kinda hard to tell since they like to be all quiet and boring. I know if I ask Kaine, he'll probably stab me in the chest the second I open my mouth about it. I learned that the hard way." Spidey rubbed the back of his head, shamelessly.

"They work great together, don't you think?" Lucina asked, smiling.

"Eh. Maybe. Might piss off a few people though. I just want Kaine to be happy." Peter replied.

"The Scarlet Spider has suffered many years of tragedy. I believe, out of everyone, he is entitled to some happiness." Tiki said.

"Amen to that, dragon girl." Spider-Girl responded.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Like that Cloud**

At another part of town, Kaine walks out of a small shop in his regular civilian clothing followed by Blake holding a bag. "Why did you get it?" She asked a strange question that confuses Kaine.

"Get what?" He replied.

Blake rumbles through the bag and shows him a cowboy hat. "This."

"Because why not?" Kaine stoically said.

" _Kaine_." Blake glared at him for a proper answer.

"What? Is there a problem wanting to protect you from the sun? It's hot out here. Didn't want you to melt like your Elsa friend, whatever her name was." Kaine replied with an honest answer.

Blake looked surprised that Kaine was actually kind enough to buy her something nice. "That is…pretty nice of you." She smiled.

"Why are you acting surprised that I can be nice?" He asked, visibly annoyed.

"Because you rarely are." She smirked.

"Hmph."

The cat faunus took a second to wear the hat on top of her head, smiling to learn it's a perfect fit. "Well? How do I look?" She asked Kaine, who seems tranced by how good she looks with the cowboy hat.

"Perfect…I-I-I mean, you look alright, I guess." He said while acting tough.

"A compliment from Kaine. Sounds like I hit the jackpot." Blake joked around with the clone.

"You're not funny." He stoically replied. That little comment got Blake to laugh for a bit, which sounded genuine enough to get Kaine to show a little happiness with a small smile. "I should get going." He gets ready to leave for the race, but Blake stops him first before that.

"Wait. Hold on." As Kaine turns around, Blake surprises him with a hug. "Thank you." She said for the hat.

"I should be thanking you." Kaine talks as he lets go of the hug. "You helped me lease into a new life when no one else could, after all the tragedies I've caused to you, your friends, your family."

"The past is the past, Kaine. You've MORE than made up your crimes." Blake said, smiling.

"Still, I can't forget the horrors I've caused. All the guilt. I'm gonna learn to live with it, push myself to become something better." Kaine clenched his fist in mid-air.

"Sounds like something Peter would say." She replied.

"Humph. Don't compare me to him. I doubt I'll ever be good as the original. I'm just a…carbon copy. Not as real as him or you." Kaine slumped his sadden head to the ground.

The depressed clone suddenly felt Blake's soft hands underneath his chin. "You're real in my eyes." She leans over to kiss him in the lips, marking a start of a relationship. They share their lovely moment for a few seconds before putting it off on kind terms.

"That was…okay." Kaine joked with a smile.

"Okay? Guess I'll have to try better next time. Good luck in your next race, cowboy. I'll be cheering for you." Blake waved good-bye to her new boyfriend while still wearing the cowboy hat he bought for him.

 **BGM End**

' _I love life sometimes.'_ Kaine thought before walking to a nearby alleyway to change to his "work" clothes. _'Hope to god it won't immediately go to hell. I'm starting to like being alive again.'_ He said after putting on his Scarlet Spider costume. _'And I might reconsider that trip to Mexico, or put on hold for another few months.'_ He grabs ahold of his Gear and starts walking out of the alleyway. _'Just don't want anyone to interrupt this good mood of mine.'_ As he calmly turns to his right out of the alleyway, Kaine accidently bumps into a young man holding his own Extreme Gear, plastered with the same horn-headed dark colors and characteristics as its brooding owner. "Ergh. Sorry, I…Huh? It's you!" Just his luck, Kaine recognizes the man he accidently knocked to his butt, but he's not a normal man at all. Instead, he has horns and wears a mask that obscures his face, similar to what the faunus terrorist group from Remnant, the White Fang all wear.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Scarlet Spider." The masked man recognized Kaine as he gets up from the ground.

"Adam Taurus…" Scarlet snarled at the horn-headed faunus he seems to have a grudge against. "Here for another beating, punk?" He threatened.

"You're the one who should prepare for a beating." Adam said, drawing out his blade to cut Kaine a new one.

"Don't forget who put you in bed after shattering your bones." Kaine protrude his stingers, ready to rumble. "Want me to do it again, starting by slicing your legs off?"

"Now, now. There's no need to do that _here_."

' _That voice. Oh god, don't tell me.'_ Kaine thought.

Walking from the side is a young woman wearing hooded armor, taking off the hood to reveal her lovely blond hair. "It's been a while, Kaine. How you'd been?" She kindly asked the killer spider.

' _Son-of-a-bitch. Just when I was starting to like a belladonna, the crazier one returns to remind me why I hate life.'_ Kaine said in his head, completely recognizing this beautiful woman. He sheathes back his stingers, indicating to Adam to sheath back his sword. "Belladonna Boudreaux, leader of the Assassins Guild, and a big pain in my butt." He coldly greeted the womanly assassin. "What are you doing here with hornface? Did he cry to your arms since the other belladonna doesn't like him anymore? Poor choice, I'd say. You're more annoying than her." He mocked the two of them.

"Watch your mouth, bug." Adam threatened. "We're here to race, just like you."

"How the hell did you get accepted to race in the first place?" Kaine asked.

"That isn't your concern." Belladonna responded.

"What is? You gonna send more assassins to kill me, or Dr. Layton? Thought we agreed you'd leave us alone if I did a hit for you. Is that today, 'cause I'm very busy." Kaine said, remembering back to his first days as the Scarlet Spider, he saved a doctor called Donald Meland about to be assassinated by the Assassins Guild. After a quick scuffle, the Guild recognized Kaine and tried to kill him straight after but was called off if Kaine promised to kill somebody to leave his friends in Houston alone.

"The deal has changed, Kaine. With the announcement of this Grand Prix, I thought I make things a little more "fair" for you and your friends." Belladonna said.

"Oh yeah? How kind of you." Scarlet sarcastically replied.

"It's simple. Beat the two of us in this next race, otherwise not just Meland, Layton, Adams, the little Mexican girl will be sent to their graves, but also the whole Belladonna family, the monkey guy and the chameleon girl from my new friend's world." Belladonna made a "generous" offer to Kaine that if he beats the Assassins Guild and the White Fang in the race, everyone he surprisingly cares about will be spared.

"You blond bitch! If you lay a FINGER on them, I'm gonna rip your skulls off your head and CRUSH them beneath my heel!" Kaine threatened them.

"You brought this upon yourself. If rumor has it, YOU killed Sienna Kahn during the mess with everyone turning into spiders. Thanks to you, the White Fang is under my absolute control." Adam spoke up about the previous inter-dimensional spider-virus epidemic that transformed everyone into giant spiders of destruction.

"I was under MIND-control, dumbass! We all were! If there's anyone to "thank", thank Dr. Doom and his Masters of Jackasses!" Kaine told them.

"But you were still part of their organization for a time, weren't you?" Belladonna asked, speaking the truth.

"Whaaaat!" Kaine growled like an angry bear.

But before either of them could make a scene, they are interrupted by Omochao from the intercoms. _'The race is about to start! All participants, please get to your positions now!'_

"Grr! Fine then! I kick your asses on the track! We'll settle this there!" Scarlet shouted at them.

"Looking forward settling business with you." Belladonna smiled.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

The race is about to start, and the audience is screaming loud for more sensational, nerve-wrecking racing today with Omochao returning as this race's host. **"Welcome back, folks, to another exciting day of the DX World Grand Prix! Yesterday's races were ABSOLUTELY tense, and from the looks of it, today's gonna get a whole lot tenser, I can't even contain myself, but I'm gonna have to try, as we got some striking teams ready to explode across the track!"**

On the large western styled, stadium seats, Blake walks over to sit with her own team, Team Faunus, greeted by her teammates, Ilia Amitola and Sun Wukong, and her old Shepherd friends from Ylisse, with no one aware they are being closely watched by a few assassins in disguise, ready to kill them if Kaine loses. "Chrom?!" Blake is surprised to see the Prince of Ylisse here in this world.

"Blake. Hi. Long time no see. I like the hat." Chrom smiled as he shakes her hand.

"Kaine bought it for me." She smiled.

"Wait? Kaine? Grumpy, hates everything, still good-looking but complete opposite of Peter's personality Kaine?" Chrom's adorable little sister, Lissa asked her.

"Surprising, I know." Blake said.

"Pretty nice of him." The tactician of the Shepherds, Robin chuckled.

Blake takes a seat beside Sun. "Got ya some snacks." He handed her a soda and fish sticks.

"Thanks." She took a bite from her snack, then a sip from her drink. "I'm assuming Lucina's team racing now?" She asked Chrom.

"Yes. This is gonna be an interesting match." Chrom replied.

Meanwhile, Omochao is ready to introduce the racers. **"Alright, folks! The race is about to start! Let's give it up for our favorite web-slinging racers, Team Spider!"** The Spider-Team, except Scarlet, waved at their adoring fans. **"Next we have herders of sheep and evil, Team Shepherds!"** Lucina and her teammates waved at all the cheerful people enjoying a time of peace and excitement. **"These next folks are deadly, and will bring out the fang when you crossed their path! Give it up for Team Fang!"** Adam Taurus stoically walks out to the track with two other Faunus by his side, the spider faunus Trifa and the bat-winged Yuma.

"Adam?! He's racing too?!" Blake is utterly shocked to see her former, crazed mentor participating in the race.

"Who is this "Adam" you speak of?" The Wary Knight, Frederick asked her.

"He's like Blake's crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend." Sun casually responded, earning himself an elbow to his chest by Blake.

" **And this last team is a killer, ladies and gentlemen! They're the type that doesn't hold back, and will break your bones the second you try to overrun them! Here are Team Guild!"** Omochao introduces Belladonna and her associates for this race, the gunman Smithy, and skull swordsman Harvester.

"Team Guild?" Ilia wonders who they are.

"If they who I think they are; this race is gonna get a little messy." Blake said, completely knowledgeable that this is the Assassins Guild they are dealing with, an assassination organization Wolverine once told her about. "Kaine. Everybody. Please be okay." She whispered to her friends on the track to be safe.

Scarlet sees Team Guild and Team Fang getting prepared for the race ahead, looking forward to taking their mutual enemy down and kill those close to Kaine. Kaine silently growls and turns to Peter and Mayday. "You two. Listen up. We have to win this race, no matter what. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what we were planning to do in the first place." Spidey said.

"Stop being a smartass and take this seriously. If we don't beat the Guild and the White Fang, my friends in Houston, and Blake and her family, are gonna die!" Kaine said, sounding more pissed off.

"Why? Do you owe those guys money or something?" Mayday asked her uncle.

"S-Something like that. Just listen, okay. I don't ask for much because you two are way too annoying, but help me beat them down to a tissue." Kaine requested from his family to defeat Belladonna and Adam.

"Sure. What are family for? You got me hooked the second you said "friends." I thought you didn't know how to SPELL that word." Peter joked, agreeing to help out his clone.

"Thanks. I mean it." Kaine genuinely said.

" **Looks like the teams are getting serious, and the race hasn't started yet! Things could get ugly fast! I can't wait!"** Omochao said to the camera.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Rocky Ridge**

All contestants line up for the countdown, unfortunately for Kaine, he's lined up next to Adam. "I'm gonna take you down for what you did." Adam threatened Scarlet, but he remained unfazed and calm.

"Can you be any more threatening?" Kaine mocked and angered the Hornhead faunus.

When the countdown reached zero, everyone hops onto their Gears and race through town. Shortly after they drift through a hard curve, Spidey quickly takes second place behind Belladonna by grinding on a large power cord. "Haha! Watch out, ya'll! I'm going for the lead!" He taunted before Lucina speeds pass him. "Hey! Get back here, blue hair!" He shouted before being forced to contend with Harvester.

"Eat my dust, I believe your people say!" Lucina smirked as she takes the lead.

Arriving at another part of town, the assassin Smithy teleports himself a gun and starts shooting at Owain, who quickly blocks each and every bullet with style. "Annoying brat!" He insulted, but then feels Spider-Girl's hand on his head as she vaults over it.

"Haha! You shoot like a girl." She taunted him to shoot at her so she could yank away his guns and kick him aside with her Gear. After jumping off a ramp that leads to a drier part of Rocky Ridge, filled with waterfalls and rocky terrain, Mayday managed to catch up with Kaine after throwing Trifa aside. "Should I be afraid to ask why these guys have a grudge against you?" She asked his connection with the Assassins Guild and the White Fang while taking on the winged Yuma.

"One time, I told Belladonna and her Guild to fuck themselves. They didn't take it too well." Scarlet replied, punching an incoming Harvester in the skull face.

"I can see that," Mayday replied, ducking from an aerial assault from the bat faunus. "And this Adam guy?"

"Blake FORCED me out of my will to visit her homeland in Remnant one time. Learned that the White Fang were up to some shady business and tried to kill her family. And since I wanted to go home as soon as possible before I missed a baseball game, I "kindly" told them to shoo, starting by almost killing Taurus and anyone else that annoyed me." Kaine reminisced about one adventure he had as Scarlet Spider, reluctantly saving the lives of the Belladonna family and every faunus in Menagerie.

"Ugh! You sure know how to make good friends, uncle!" Mayday joked, web-throwing Yuma to across the track.

"Those punks deserved it for getting in my way, and I'll make sure they won't kill anyone else today!" With rage-filled determination overwhelming him, Scarlet Spider speeds up his Gear in its Motorbike Mode and boosts ahead to an upper track, eventually leading him and the other riders to incoming trains and inside a mining tunnel.

"Huh? What is this place?" Tiki asked, but as she questions the mines, she and the others are forced to hop onto minecarts to proceed. "Whoa! This is crazy!" She said while accelerating on the railtrack.

"Oh this is not so bad!" Spidey replied, having complete control of his cart to avoid incoming rocky hazards, but soon finds himself tied up by Trifa's organic, and strong spiderweb.

"You are a pretender, Spider-Man! You are no faunus, and definitely no true spider!" She insulted the web-slinger, leading the incapitated hero to a large boulder headed his way.

"I beg to differ!" With his spider-strength, Spidey breaks free of the web and smashes through the incoming rock by manifesting spider-legs using his unique aura. "Don't tell me you can't do that." He taunted the spider faunus and rides ahead of her.

Quickly, all racers enter the second lap of this intense race. Trifa tries to web up Spider-Girl as she gets in her sight, but Tiki temporarily transformed into her dragon form and blasted her with fire, protecting Spider-Girl. Up ahead, Lucina draws out her Falchion blade and clashes with Adam in the middle of the race. "Outta my sight, human!" Adam pushed Lucina away with his Wilt.

Lucina quickly regains balance and turns to High Leader with an angry face. "Someone needs to teach you some manners!" Lucina jumps from her board and comes striking down onto Adam, injuring him.

Adam growled and was ready to shoot at Lucina, but was then distracted by the heavy winds coming from Spider-Man's board. "Hey, my boy! How ya doin'?" Spidey casually asked the evil faunus.

Adam sighs to be re-acquainted with the annoyance of Spider-Man. "Not you again." He shakes his head.

"Don't be like that! We're friends! I saved you from being trapped in a monster mutant body." Spidey said, remembering back when Adam and Magneto forced fused into a new version of the monster Onslaught.

"Prattling bug!" Adam starts shooting at the dodgy spider.

"But I love prattling! It makes for a good afternoon snack!" Spidey joked, temporarily blinds Adam with his webbing so he could focus more on the ramp ahead.

Meanwhile, Scarlet rides underneath a waterfall with Smithy and Yuma eager to take him out. "You idiots know you can't kill during a race." Kaine reminded them.

"Not if it was an accident!" Smithy creepily smiled, shooting at the canyon above, causing a rock slide underneath the waterfall. Unafraid, Kaine web-zips through the many incoming boulders and gets back to safety, angering Smithy to see the spider still alive.

"Here. Let me show you how to hold a gun." Kaine rides up next to Smithy and brutally crushes his hands, leaving him unable to operate a gun. "Oops. Sorry." Kaine sarcastically apologized. Yuma comes flying down to attack Kaine, but the spider vaults over his wings and webs them up tight so he can't fly anymore.

Back inside the mining section, Owain and Harvester clash blades that spark heavily across the tunnel. Once they see an obstacle, they switch rails before clashing once again. "My sword hand hungers for your defeat!" Owain spins his blade to disable Harvester's swords and rides ahead to the final lap of the race.

" **This is it! The final lap! Who's gonna be today's winners?"** Omochao asked the audience.

"GO TEAM SPIDER! BEAT THEM!" Sun cheered for his favorite team.

"DEFEAT THE ENEMY, SHEPHERDS!" Chrom cheered for her daughter's team.

' _C'mon. You can do it.'_ Blake secretly hoped for a lustrous and safe victory.

Kaine furiously rides through the town section, trying to catch up with Belladonna who has retaken the lead from Lucina. "You're mine now, Belladonna!" He shouted at her.

"I hope so, Kaine, for your friends' sake." She taunted him with a sly smirk, angering the clone thrust forward into one of her energy beams, powerful enough to send him flying.

"Y'know, I'm still surprised Scarlet actually made friends. He's never been much of a friendly sort." Spider-Man rides up close to the leader of Team Guild.

"Spider-Man…" She murmured the wall-crawler's name.

"Your name is Belladonna, right? I have a friend who has the same name." Spidey quipped while dodging her energy blasts. "Actually, it's her last name. Her first name is much more simple and a bit bland, but it does make for a good alliteration." He prattled on why jumping over another energy beam. "Hey, isn't your full name an alliteration. That's pretty neat."

"You are…WAY more talkative than I first realized." Belladonna said, firing another energy blast at the web-swinging wonder.

"Oh, you haven't seen me at my finest yet." Spidey quipped, blocking an energy beam with a web shield.

Not far behind them, Lucina continues to lock blades with Adam's. "Away, worm! Once I win this race, the entire faunus population will soon learn to follow my footsteps and overcome humanity!"

"You're asking for a war that would destroy the world! Why can't people like you just enjoy the peace we're living in?" Lucina asked him with a blinding strike to his blade.

"Probably because that mask is too tight on him." Spider-Girl appears and board-kicks Adam's head.

Back with Kaine, after being flunged away by Belladonna he is far behind the race, now at the 12th place position. He quietly groans and starts to get up from the ground, wondering how he's gonna catch up this time. Thankfully for him, a winged helper has arrived to assist him in the dragon form of Tiki. _**"Need a lift, Scarlet Spider?"**_ She asked the groaning spider, who is not looking forward to this next bit one bit.

Up at the mountainous rocky area, Spider-Man and Belladonna to battle for the lead until a couple of stray web bullets hit the mutant in the head. As she looks to the sky to see who blind sighted her, her jaw drops when she gazed on Scarlet Spider riding the back of Tiki in her dragon form.

" **Whoa! I tell you! You don't see this kind of stuff every day, folks! Scarlet Spider is riding the back of a real-life dragon!"** Omochao remarked on what he's witnessing. The whole audience is losing their minds in the excitement, and weirdness, of a spider riding a dragon. Team Spider's friends from their seats laughed out loud when watching this, with Blake's giggle turning into a full-on laughter.

' _I swear…I swear to god, this was the fastest way.'_ Kaine thought in his head, wishing this was a dream, or a nightmare.

After finally caught up, Scarlet hops off Tiki's back and races beside his confused brother. "Uhhhhh…."

"DON'T. EVEN. SPEAK." Scarlet warned Spidey.

"…I was actually going ask you why you didn't use the Gear Fusion function to catch up." Spidey said.

"The Gear what?" Scarlet questioned what's this "Gear Fusion" he speaks of. Spidey presses a tiny button on the tippy top of Kaine's Gear, and in a quick instance, his Gear turns into smart liquefied metal and attaches itself to Kaine, granting him an awesome, sleek new Spider-Armor that allows him to ride the air itself using Air energy.

The audience gasped in awe at Kaine's brand-new look. **"Oh man! Am I seeing things! Scarlet Spider just FUSED with his Extreme Gear! Wicked cool!"** Omochao said.

" **Why didn't you tell me I could do this?"** Kaine asked Peter while running on the air itself.

"I did, but you ignored me. This should even the odds. Use the air to your advantage." Spidey instructed.

" **Let's give this a whirl."** Scarlet Spider starts flying through the air, gaining incredible speed thanks to his Extreme Gear Fusion. He spots incoming opposition coming front, blasting them with a powerful wind tornado. **"Oh yeah! I can get used to this!"** He sinisterly chuckled once he spots Adam approaching him with his blade, but easily deflects it with a mighty turbulence. **"Now I'm gonna break your bones, and that stupid mask!"** With a frightening air punch, Kaine blasts Adam through a series of heavy boulders, leading him smacking to the side of a train.

The final stretch of the race is approaching, and it's back inside the mines. Seeing how he can manipulate the air to his whim, Kaine no longer needs to use a minecart, instead just fly over his opponents and the obstacles, taking absolute lead in front of Belladonna. "No! This can't be happening!" She tries to attack Scarlet Spider with an energy blast but was reflected by his wind shield, hitting her in the chest as they approach the finish line.

" **Face it! You lost, Belladonna! Get outta my sight!"** Kaine blasts her with a might horizontal tornado, knocking her down as Scarlet Spider takes 1st place, Lucina takes 2nd, and Spider-Man and Spider-Girl takes 3rd and 5th respectively, earning enough points to deem Team Spider the victor.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

" **Holy moly! That was the most killer race yet, and it's only 10 AM! Awesome job, Team Spider! Once again, you gave us many surprises that got our hearts stopped a few times!"** Omochao congratulated the winning team.

As Team Spider and Team Shepherd hop off their board, Team Faunus and Chrom's friends run up to congratulate them for a good race. "You guys were amazing!" Ilia said to Peter and Mayday, with her and Sun giving them a high-five.

"Of course we're amazing! We're the Amazing Spider-Family!" Mayday said.

Next to them, Lucina runs up to her father with a smile. "Father! Did you see me? How well did you think I did?"

Chrom smiled. "Incredible. I expect nothing less from my daughter."

Nearby, Kaine runs up to check on Blake to see if she's safe. "Blake? You alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Uhhhh, shouldn't "I" be the one to ask you that?" Blake replied with her arms crossed.

Kaine looks up to the stands where Blake and the others were sitting, noticing the disguised Assassins silently walking away without a trace. "…Riiiight. Sorry. Was a little…shaken up."

Blake smiles, happy to hear that he was worried for her. "Thanks for that." But her smiling demeanor quickly turns serious once she and Kaine spots Belladonna and Adam approaching them in defeat.

"I won. Now keep your end of the bargain, or I'm coming for both of you and your gangs." Kaine coldly threatened them to stop going after him and his friends forever.

"You have my word, Scarlet Spider. I'll admit. You weren't half bad out there." Belladonna complimented the spider.

"Grr. You may have her word, but not mine!" Adam growled, drawing out his red blade, ready to kill Kaine and Blake.

Kaine sighs and shakes his head in tiredness of Adam's stupidity. "Oh, for the love of-." He quickly web yanks his sword away and then pulls him over so Blake could be the one to knock him out, leaving a crack on his mask while he and the rest of Team Fang are arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Nice swing." Kaine complimented the cat.

"You have no idea how good that felt." Blake smiled for finally getting some payback for all the abuse and horrors she has endured under Adam's mentorship. "Now, where's Belladonna?" She and her friends turn only to find Team Guild have completely vanished without a trace.

"They're gone." Robin said.

"Whatever. As long as she's not bothering me ever again. To think if she wasn't screwing with my life so badly, I would've fall for her." Kaine admitted.

"Ahem." Blake said while glaring at Kaine for saying such a comment while she's still in the vicinity.

"H-Hey, I didn't mean that. You're much more attractive, and smart, not to mention more tolerable." Kaine replied.

"Scarlet!" Blake shouted at him.

Spidey sighed when witnessing Kaine's awkward conversation with his new girlfriend. "You really suck talking to girls, you know that?"

"And WHO did I get that from?" Scarlet replied as the clone of an awkward and nerdy teen who didn't get girls either, making Peter laugh in embarrassment.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Well then, looks like Sonic's team has their hands full in this next race. They're going up against the Avengers and Hydra. How the heck did the likes of Crossbones and Madame Hydra were allowed to race? Guess that's the reason the Avengers are racing in the first place. Avengers Assemble! Show these snakes how to slither in the air!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Snakes of the Sky**_

 **Spider-Man: This race is bringing in all sorts of baddies.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Rocky Ridge Results:**

 **1** **st** **: Scarlet Spider**

 **2** **nd** **: Lucina**

 **3** **rd** **: Spider-Man**

 **4** **th** **: Tiki**

 **5** **th** **: Spider-Girl**

 **6** **th** **: Owain**

 **7** **th** **: Harvester**

 **8** **th** **: Yuma**

 **9** **th** **: Trifa**

 **10** **th** **: Smithy**

 **11** **th** **: Belladonna Boudreaux**

 **12** **th** **: Adam Taurus**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Thanks for the idea of Steve Ditko. He'll have his cameo later on in the story. I am NOT giving Spider-Man the power of Captain Universe. He already has Super Form, Totem Changes, etc. And I'm still NOT adding those OP, godlike characters like Eternity because I don't know much about them, I do not CARE about them. End of story.**

 **Joey Fonseca: Have you forgotten Grimadoom can go toe-to-toe with HYPER SONIC, can shake the fabric of reality simply from powering up, and thanks to his limitless potential from always growing stronger, can give THANOS a run for his money? Metal and Mecha stand no chance AT ALL.**


	9. Race 6: Snakes of the Sky

**Note: Decided to switch Red Skull with Crossbones for the race. Seemed more fitting.**

* * *

 _Race 6: Snakes of the Sky_

 **Remnant, Lake Matsu**

Above a large body of water, located in the kingdom of Mistral known as Lake Matsu, Team Heroes, Mary Jane, Yang, and Spider-Girl hang out on one of the numerous floating islands powered by gravity dust before the next big race stationed at this location.

"C'mon, Tails! Hurry up! The next race's going to start at any minute!" Knuckles verbally hurried up Tails to finish tuning up their Gear.

"Hold on, Knuckles. Give me a few more seconds." Tails calmly replied to the impatient knucklehead.

"I envy you guys, getting to ride the blue skies above Lake Matsu, while I'm stuck racing in boring old Wakanda." Yang expressed her displeasuring of the location of her next race.

"I envy YOU. I never even stepped FOOT in Wakanda. I've always wanted to visit the Golden City, but my parents wouldn't allow it." Mayday responded in jealously.

Yang replies with a mocking laugh. "Sucks to be you."

MJ laughs too for a bit, then turns to Sonic who's leaning his head next to a tree. "Hey Sonic!" She said to get his attention.

"What is it, MJ?" Sonic responded.

"I saw Team Babylon's last race. Took a massive win again. Which means they've been qualified for the Division B Finals." MJ told the hedgehog, saying that Team Heroes will potentially race against Team Babylon if they win their next race.

"Not surprised. The Babylon Rogues are extremely good. And it seems they've gotten even better." Sonic then smirked. "Heh. It's gonna make our eventual rematch even sweeter, once we win this next race and get qualified for the Division Finals too."

Back with the two-tail mechanic, Tails has finished tuning up his team's Gear. "All done. Shall we head to the colosseum?" He asked his pals.

"You bet, little buddy! Let's go!" Sonic said, quickly grabbing his Gear and would've left already if someone didn't call him out.

"Hold on there, speedy!" A blond female dress in red flies down with her black cat friend and norse thunder god.

"Whoa! Captain Marvel! Eeeek! You're here!" Yang fangirled over her favorite Earth hero/mentor.

"Hey, Yang. Congrates washing up Torch yesterday." Carol waved at the other young blond.

"Avengers. Here to spy on us before we duke it out on the course?" Sonic joked as his team are against Team Avengers in the next race, which consist of Captain Marvel, Black Panther, and the Mighty Thor.

"Only Ms. Danvers intentionally wished to do that, but we have more important business to attend, and it requires your team's assistance in this next race." Black Panther said to Sonic.

"Huh? Why do you need our help in the race?" Tails asked the Avengers.

"The villainous organization, Hydra, have infiltrated the Grand Prix and are disguised as the remaining two teams of this next race." Thor told the young heroes.

"Hydra? Why are those snakes so interested in a little race? Do they want to win a fully-paid trip to Germany?" Spider-Girl asked her heroic elders.

" _No_ , but they are interested in winning the Arc Reactor-powered Starkboards Tony will give to the winners of the Prix." Carol replied.

Tails nods in understanding of the situation. "Make sense. In the wrong hands, the Arc Reactor can be used as a super doomsday weapon, and if extreme care isn't taken, can bring catastrophe to the whole world."

"You got that right, kid. That's why we'd volunteer to race: Take out the bad guys who were stupid enough to participate, and leave _me_ as the grand champ." Carol pointed to herself with pride, thinking she will win the Grand Prix.

"There's no way we'll lose to you OR Hydra!" Knuckles responded to her selfish winning comment.

"So you will help us?" King T'Challa asked if they're willingly to help them defeat Hydra in this next race.

"You bet! We're Avengers too, remember? But don't think for a second we'll hand the victory to you guys." Sonic smirked.

Black Panther smiled behind his vibranium mask. "Of course, Sonic. We will be both allies and enemies on the race track."

"Hahaha! Then let us start this competition immediately! To the races, Avengers!" Thor shouted, thrusting his mystic hammer to the sky as it cackles lightning.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum stationed in Lake Matsu**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

The crowd is roaring from the seats, excited for another grand-smacking race starting here in Amity Colosseum, usually preserved for the Vytal Festival tournament, now the starting gates for the racers before they hit out to the floating islands. Team Heroes and Team Avengers have already gathered in the biome. Who else have also gathered? Their rivaling teams, one who's leader OBVIOUSLY looks similar to the bone-faced Hydra mercenary, Crossbones, leading a Hydra squad dressed like him, and the other team dressed green like their less obvious, but still clearly obvious leader, the beautiful Madame Hydra, also known as Viper.

News reporter, Lisa Lavender returns to commentate over the course of this race to the viewers back home. "Hope everyone's ready for another exciting race, because we have quite a line up right now, as members of Team Heroes, Team Avengers, Team Viper, and Team Bones are soon going to duke it out over the seas of Mistral's Lake Matsu, clashing boards as they traverse through its floating islands and its windy hazards!"

"Ugh. Team Viper? Team Bones? They're not even trying to be subtle." Sonic remarked on Hydra's poor team names with a deadpan face.

"Let it be. We don't want to risk a massive panic that could attract the Grimm. Our invisible barrier is keeping them at bay for now, so let's keep this information to ourselves, yes?" Black Panther said.

"Our lips are sealed." Sonic grinned.

The two hero teams slowly walk over to their racing positions where they meet up with the disguised Crossbones and Madame Hydra. "You Avengers should just give up now. You won't stand a chance once you cross ol' Bonecross." Crossbones chuckled.

"What an original name. What, you think we're stupid?" Knuckles replied, already aware they're up against Hydra.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter if you know who we are, nothing will get in our way for our grand prize." Viper confidently said to the hero racers.

"We'll see about that, Viper. You should be ready to slither back to the hole you call home base." Carol mocked the terrorist group.

"Then what are waiting for? I'm itching to pound you in the clouds." Crossbones slammed his fist in eagerness to cause pain.

"I doubt you have strong enough bones to pound us. Let's do this thing!" Sonic grinned, ready to race against Hydra.

"It seems the teams are already heated up against each other, and the race hasn't even begun! I don't think the winds or waters of Lake Matsu would cool these racers as they get ready to depart!" Lisa said to the cameras.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Mega Man Starforce 2 OST-Sky Wave (Remix by Youtuber "KokiRemix")**

Quickly right after the electric gates shut down, Sonic and Captain Marvel zoom out of the colosseum, straight into the boundless skies filled with floating islands. They ride up and below the islands, using either the breezing winds or the giant gravity dust to gain speed. Following their trail, Crossbones, riding his motorbike Extreme Gear, and the rest of Team Hydra Bones start to catch up with the egotistical racers.

"Eat this, chumps!" Crossbones launches two heat-seeking missiles from his Gear straight at Sonic, who's currently hopping off the clouds to gain the lead.

Noticing the missiles, Sonic jumps into the air for a counterattack. "If it's not a chili dog, I ain't tasting it!" He quipped, homing attacking the missiles right back at Team Bones to cause a small explosion that almost knocks them out as they approach a wooden bridge.

Crossbones growled. "You got lucky that time, punk!" The mercenary commands his lackeys to shoot down the bridge Sonic and Carol are approaching. The mooks did and the bridge collapses the second the two heroes arrived, but there was nothing to worry about since they are riding on hoverboards. "What?!" He exclaimed when his plan didn't work.

" _Hoverboards!_ Did you forget, or is there no brain inside the empty skull?" Carol mocked the idiotic Hydra agent.

Not far behind on another floating island, Tails shoot down two members of Team Viper while Black Panther brawls with Madame Hydra's sharp blade. "You will not win this race, Viper!" The King of Wakanda slice up the sword into pieces with his vibranium claws.

"Do not be so overconfident, panther!" Viper takes out a plasma gun and shoots it at Panther, and he would've been knocked off course if Tails didn't save him in time.

"Thank you, my friend." T'Challa thanked the two-tailed fox for the immediate rescue.

"Your welcome, your majesty." Tails smiled. Suddenly, all teams are swept up by a large spiraling tornado in the middle of the course that launches them straight high into the skies of a large floating sanctuary created by the joint effort between Stark Industries and the Schnee Dust Company.

"Whoa! This place is incredible!" Sonic commented while riding down the beautiful sky citadel surrounded by clouds.

"It almost looks like the Sky Sanctuary." Knuckles remarked, reminded of his own floating sanctuary back on his home island. The knucklehead echidna quickly spots a shortcut in the form of stained glass leading into a blue-lit inner sanctum. As he punches himself through, he's followed by Team Bones and their gunfire. "Darn it!" He remarked, drifting into another part of the sanctum.

Thankfully, Thor storms through to provide back-up to the guardian. "Allow me, red friend!" The thunder god twirls his hammer in front of his figure to deflect the incoming bullet hell, countering with a thunder shock that blasts the Hydra goons through a wall. With them temporarily out of the way, Thor and Knuckles jump off a ramp out into the lead in the cloud sanctuary. Eventually, the track leads the racers to a teleporter device that when close enough, automatically activates with an ominous red glow. "Huh?! What is this magic?!" Thor asked as he and Knuckles get sucked into a vortex filled with some Grimm Lancers as a hazard.

"We're being teleported!" Knuckles answered while punching a lancer out cold.

In a span of five seconds, the vortex transported the racers back outside Amity Colosseum, racing through the entrance that'll lead them to the biomes, effectively starting their second lap, with Hydra still giving them a good race. "I've got to hand it to Hydra. They're not bad racers." Sonic said while tricking off another ramp on the islands.

"Keep your guard up, hedgehog. No doubt these snakes have something up their sleeves." Carol said, blasting away a Team Viper lackey. As she suspected, invisible Hydra air fighters starting blasting their guns at the heroes while they race through the islands. "Yup. Told ya so." Carol said, putting on her mask to blast the invisible jets out of the sky.

"Isn't that cheating?" Knuckles asked while dodging a jet's missiles.

"Cheating? I don't see us cheating. They're probably acting on their own accord." Viper smirked, obviously lying as she ordered her invisible troops to attack.

Once they enter the tornado again, sending the racers into the cloud sanctuary, more invisible Hydra agents continue sabotaging the race by destroying parts of the floating palace, forcing the heroes to dodge the collapsing ceiling. With his high tech mask, Black Panther is able to locate the remaining hidden jets and their precise locations. "Sonic. Thor. Take out the two above you." He ordered.

"On it, King T'Challa!" Thor throws his mighty hammer straight through a jet, leaving Sonic to destroying the remaining one after launching off a ramp.

"Feelin' good!" Sonic said, taking another trip through the Grimm-infested teleporter that sends them into their third lap with the heroes in the lead. "What now, snakes? Have nothin' left?" Sonic taunted the Hydra agents.

"Oh, we have plenty left, like say a few explosives hidden in the colosseum ready to blow if we don't win." Crossbones revealed he has placed bombs somewhere in the colosseum filled with hundreds of innocent people.

"What?! That's not fair!" Tails replied in shock.

"Life's not always fair, kid." Crossbones replied.

Thor grunted in anger. "What a cowardice trick."

"What will it be, heroes: Let us win so we can collect the prizes to our total victory, or beat us and sacrifice hundreds of lives?" Viper taunted them with a lose-lose situation.

"How 'bout none of the above?" Carol stung Viper with an energy blast, long enough to contact Yang who's watching the race from the stadium. "Yang. Listen to me. There are a few explosives hidden somewhere in the colosseum. Find and disable them before we finish the race."

' _Got it, Captain Marvel. We're on it.'_ Yang replied.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

Somewhere deep within the floating stadium, Yang leads Spider-Girl and Mary Jane to find the bombs before they blow up and destroy the whole colosseum. "Spider-Girl! Can you track down the bombs with your spider-sense?" Yang asked the alternate dimension spider.

"Sure can! Follow me!" Spider-Girl web swings into the front, eventually leading her friends to the bottom of the colosseum, where they find a couple of bombs attached to the large Dust crystal keeping the stadium afloat. "There they are!" She pointed to the bombs.

"Halt!" One of the few Hydra goons arrive to stop the young heroes.

Mary Jane puts on her repulsor-powered gauntlets, ready to fight with Yang against Hydra. "We got these clowns. Disable the bombs." She ordered Mayday.

"Try to leave some before I'm done!" Spider-Girl jumped down to the bomb-infested Dust while Yang and MJ easily deal with the Hydra agents. As she crawls along the crystal, Spider-Girl easily deactivates the bombs by cutting off the specific wire using her spider-sense as guidance. "Who needs the bomb squad? I AM the bomb squad." She quipped while continuing to disable the bombs.

* * *

Back above the clouds, the race between the hero racers and Hydra is coming close to finishing as they edge their way out through the sanctuary. "Take this!" Sonic spin dashes Crossbones and Viper out of the lead, allowing Tails to wrap them with his electric cord and throws them into Thor's lightning hammer as they enter the teleporting vortex. Crossbones tries to shoot at the heroes but they keep tricking him to kill the lancer grimm instead. Viper grabs Carol with her whip, only for Panther to cut her free and Knuckles to punch the leader of Hydra in the face as they exit the vortex and complete the race, ending with Team Heroes as the victors once more.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

"Congratulations, Team Heroes! Once again, you have provided the audience an exciting thrill we haven't experienced in years." Lisa said to this race's victorious team.

"What can I say? I am to please." Sonic said to the camera.

"Gotta admit. You had me beat. Great race." Carol smiled, giving the hedgehog a friendly fist-bump for an exciting time.

"You weren't half bad yourself." Sonic replied.

"Uh, hello. Aren't we forgetting something?" Knuckles reminded them of the Hydra goons that have just lost the race.

"You may have beaten us, but this battle is still not over. Crossbones, do it!" Viper commanded her mercenary to blow this stadium sky high.

"Heh heh. Sorry, heroes. Looks like this race will have to end with a bang." With a mocking laugh that doesn't faze the heroes one bit, Crossbones presses his thumb on the small device to activate the bombs. A few silent moments later, nothing happens. No big boom. No people running for their lives. Just the audience still cheering on about the incredible race.

"What happened?" Viper questioned Crossbones about the non-active bomb.

"Huh? What happened? Is this broken or something?" He asked while repeatedly pressing on the explosive device. Then, out of nowhere, the entirety of Team Bones and Team Viper are hit in the head by their own deactivated bombs, knocking them unconscious and breaking the activator to two.

"Now it's broken." Yang quipped as she, Spider-Girl, and MJ walk up to meet the other heroes. "The bombs are disabled, Captain Marvel. And as a bonus, there are also some unconscious Hydra goons webbed up downstairs ready to be thrown to their new, uncomfortable prison cell."

"Awesome job, Yang. I know I could count on you." Carol praised her fellow blond, making Yang squeal in excitement from the praise.

"Uh, we did our part too." Spider-Girl spoke up, wanting to earn praise as well.

"We thank you all for a glorious victory, and an excellent race. We will take them to prison, where they belong." Black Panther praised his allies for helping them stop Hydra.

"You're welcome, Panther. Glad we had a fun time too." Sonic grinned.

The Avengers pick up the knocked-out villains and prepare to leave for Earth. "Good luck on your next races, my friends!" Thor said to Team Heroes and their human friends before leaving to the skies.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Team RWBY gets to go to Wakanda for the next race, alongside some of the Freedom Fighters. But what would you know, the Egg Army are also racing there too. No doubt to steal some of the vibranium. Let's hope our friends will pull off another amazing victory.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Rose-Filled Vibranium**_

 **Spider-Man: Starting to feel a little jealous here.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Results for Lake Matsu/Cloud Sanctuary Race:**

 **1** **st** **: Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **2** **nd** **: Captain Marvel**

 **3** **rd** **: Black Panther**

 **4** **th** **: Knuckles the Echidna**

 **5** **th** **: Miles "Tails" Prower**

 **6** **th** **: Thor Odinson**

 **7** **th** **: Madame Hydra**

 **8** **th** **: Crossbones**

 **9** **th** **: Team Bones Goon #1**

 **10** **th** **: Team Viper Goon #1**

 **11** **th** **: Team Viper Goon #2**

 **12** **th** **: Team Bones #2**


	10. Race 7: Rose-Filled Vibranium

_Race 7: Rose-Filled Vibranium_

 **Earth, Wakanda**

"Whoooooa!" All of Team RWBY, besides Blake who is not present at the moment, are stunned in total awe after observing the mines, from behind the glass of an underground laboratory, that houses billions upon billions of the highly valuable substance, Vibranium.

Walking towards the racing Huntresses is the young Princess of Wakanda, and the lead inventor of most, if not all of Wakanda's technology, Shuri. She chuckles after witnessing their stunned look of the mines. "Nice, right?" She spoke in an African accent.

"Heck yeah! So this is where all the Vibranium is from." Yang said to Shuri.

"There's so much of it…" Ruby said, still in total amazement of her small venture in Wakanda. She turns back to Shuri. "And you invented everything? All of this, at such a young age?" She asked, especially surprised that someone who's around their age could create an entire country's technology.

Shuri grinned. "I don't like to brag, but yeah, I did. I built everything. My brother's suit. His Extreme Gear. All of which possible thanks to the Vibranium."

Weiss is busy admiring the fast-speeding magnetic trains that carry the Vibranium. "Those train things, they're magnetic levitation, right?" She asked the Wakanda princess.

"Obviously." Shuri simply replied.

"Obviously, but I've never seen it this efficient. How do you stabilize the moving Vibranium?" Weiss asked her another question.

"We use Sonic stabilizers." Shuri answered.

"Sonic what?" Ruby responded with a confused face.

"In its raw form, Vibranium is too dangerous to be transported at high speed, so I developed a way to temporarily deactivate it." Shuri answered the Schnee Heiress.

"Oo, that could be useful when carrying large amounts of unstable Dust. I should write that down." Weiss said, noting this good information down for the good of her Dust company.

"But are you sure it's a good idea to have a race here," asked Knuckles, who's been standing beside a leaning Scarlet Spider this entire time.

"Why'd you asked?" Shuri responded.

"You said it yourself. The Vibranium is dangerous, especially in the wrong hands," Kaine said. "We already know punks like the White Fang and Hydra somehow got admitted into this race, and we know you're racing against Eggman's army soon." He said towards Team RWBY. "What's to stop them from stealing the Vibranium right under our noses?" He asked a very important question regarding the safety of the Vibranium mines.

"Don't worry a thing, Scarlet Colonizer." Shuri assured him.

"Scarlet wha…" Kaine replied, lost in confusion from that nickname.

"I've improved the Great Mound's security so no one would run off with the Vibranium. We also have the Dora Milaje constantly watching the mines from all angles." Shuri pointed them to the elite female warriors protecting Wakanda and its sacred Vibranium outside the lab.

"We're also racing against the Freedom Fighters. We could easily team up and stop the Egg Army from stealing anything while we race. It'll be _fine_." Ruby smiled assuredly.

"Well in that case, go right ahead." Knuckles said, approving of the plan.

" _But_ , if you want, you and the echidna could provide extra assistance during the race." Shuri said to them.

"Whatever. Wasn't going to watch the race anyways. I'm gonna get something to eat." Kaine said as he starts walking out the lab with Knuckles.

"What? You're not gonna watch us race? Some friend you are." Weiss scoffed at Kaine's annoying attitude.

"I know you punks are gonna WIN, what's the point?" Kaine replied, slightly surprising the girls with his full confidence in their assured victory. "Stay outta trouble, pipsqueaks." He said, leaving the lab completely.

Ruby smiled and nods, having full fate they will win this race. "Alright, team. Let's hit the tracks!" She said to her teammates.

* * *

 **Outside Mount Bashenga**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

Right on que, all team racers and robot commentator, Jocasta gather at Mount Bashenga, all carefully watched by Wakanda's top guards in case they try anything funny during the race. **"Hope everyone is excited! It's not all the time we're granted permission from King T'Challa himself to race across the sacred lands of his homeland! But try anything funny, then the country's whole elite forces will permantely execute you right on the spot! And no, I am not joking!"** Jocasta said while standing beside a fierce Wakandan warrior.

Close by on the tracks, Team RWBY meets up with the members of Team Freedom as Rotor the Walrus tunes up his team's Gears. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Ruby waved to get the freedom fighting Mobian's attention.

Sally Acorn smiled to see her old friends on the track. "Sup girls. Ready for a good race?" She asked the Huntresses-in-training.

"You bet. All the way to the championship and embarrass Sonic." Yang joked.

Sally laughed, as she was thinking something similar, hence why she joined the tournament. "Yeah. I want to _personally_ see how far his ego will plummet when we knock him down a peg." She said, making her friends laugh.

After that friendly laughter, Weiss notices the other two teams led by their own Egg Boss, one that's a nervous cybernetic Mobian cobra, and the other is a calm and collected cybernetic Mobian thylacine. "So those two teams are part of the Egg Army?" She asked the Freedom Fighters.

"You got it." Bunnie Rabbot answered.

"Both being led by two Egg Bosses: Maw the Thylacine and Lord Mordred Hood. Since we're in Wakanda, it's possible they'll try and steal the Vibranium." Sally informed the girls.

"They don't look so tough." Yang confidently said, crossing her arms

"Remember, Yang, they've been cyberized. Who knows what crazy abilities they possess." Rotor told her.

"I doubt it's nothing we haven't dealt before." She replied, still acting confident.

"Okay, gang, the race's about to start. Let's work together to make sure they don't pull any funny business during the race." Sally instructed her friends and teammates.

"Got it, Sally. Try to give us a good race in the meantime." Ruby told her with a cocky smirk.

"I will, if you can keep up." Sally smirked back.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Savannah Citadel Day**

After the sacred five seconds finished counting down, all teams ride through the open tent-like tunnels, starting the race. They quickly rode into a wide savanna, drifting through tight turns while the wild animals like giraffes watch them from outside the roads. Lord Hood nervously starts to notice he's losing to the heroes as they ride through the thin roads of the baobab trees. "Aw man! I knew I wasn't up to this!" He berated himself as they move approach the sand canyons.

"Hey. Hey. Just keep cool. We've just started. Soon the real fun will begin." Maw coolly encouraged his fellow Egg Boss not to give up so early in the race.

Not long after, the extreme riders ride down a large waterfall. No one was hurt, thank goodness, and they continue riding the strong current down the ravine until they launched themselves into the air, screaming for their lives as they enter the mouth of a giant mountain shaped as a black panther, leading them to the tracks of the Wakandan Maglev Trains.

"Oh my stars and garters." Bunnie stares in awe of the sacred Vibranium mines.

"So this is where all the Vibranium comes from. Remarkable." Sally observed.

While everyone's distracted of the beauty of the mines, Maw nods to Lord Hood to begin their second objective. With the help of his cybernetic Vertigo-Inducers, Hood scrambles the minds of his enemies, including the mine's guards, with a powerful shockwave, making them feel as if the world is moving when it's actually not.

" _Oh_ …I don't feel so good…" Ruby said, feeling really sick from the vertigo.

With their enemies temporarily dazed and confused, the Egg Army racers take the lead. "See ya, suckers!" Hood taunted his sick adversaries.

The heroes quickly managed to regain their composure. "Oh no you don't!" Yang said as everyone else boost to catch up, having no idea this was a ploy to distract them while a third group silently enters the Vibranium mines like stealthy ninjas, led by the Mobian lynx Egg Boss, Conquering Storm.

"Quickly, while the guards are distracted." Storm quietly instructed her Egg Clan troops to silently takedown the Dora Milaje.

Now in lap 2, the race obviously gets more intense. As they drift through the savanna, Ruby covers the road with spikes of ice from her gun, slowing down the Egg Army considerably, and granting her temporarily lead. The Egg minions quickly shoot at the heroes, but were immediately disarmed by Sally's Ring Blades.

"We got this race in the bag." Yang said as they ride down the waterfalls again.

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart." Maw smirked, activating his cybernetics to start swallowing up his foes with a whirlwind of energy as they ride down the waterfall.

"We're being sucked in!" Weiss shouted, trying to break free.

"Not for long!" Rotor responded, taking out a few non-lethal bombs from his belt and throws them into Maw's mouth vortex so they could explode and free them from his grasp, allowing the heroes to continue on with the race down the watery ravine.

Back inside the mines, the Egg Clan has severed most of its security and soldiers with little interference. "Now, let's collect the Vibranium for the doctor." Storm told her troops.

Suddenly, before any of them could start collecting rare material, some of the ninjas got surprised when they got webbed up. "Sorry. Didn't you read the sign? It said no trespassing," quipped Scarlet Spider, standing beside a cracking Knuckles and Shuri who uses her Vibranium gauntlets to subdue most of the clan with sonic energy blasts.

"Destroy them." Storm commanded her clan to attack the heroes.

Meanwhile, all racing teams enter the final lap of the race. "What's wrong?" Maw asked Lord Hood on the current status with Conquering Storm and the Vibranium.

"Uhhhh, it seems Storm ran into some issues." Hood timidly replied before being surprised with a laser blast from Bunnie.

"Awww, what's wrong? Your lil' plan didn't work?" Bunnie smirkingly taunted, firing another laser blast at the nearby trees and get them to collapse on a few egg goons.

Maw starts clashing fists with Yang as they ride down the waterfall, and while he did manage to gain the upper hand for a bit, the blond Huntress Avenger's experience and dangerous, brutal skills overpowered him down the drain. "Soak ya later!" She quipped, leaving the seemingly beaten thylacine behind.

Rotor drill rushes through the watery ravine to get in first place, only to bounce back below with one of Weiss' tricky glyphs. As they take one last ride through the Great Mound's vibranium train tracks, they quickly spot Scarlet Spider and the others fighting the Egg Clan. "Hey, look!" Weiss pointed to Kaine finishing off Storm with a strike kick to her side, knocking her to the ground in pain.

"Don't worry. In a few seconds, you won't be feeling anything." Scarlet pops out his stingers, intending to finish off Stormy for good.

Conquering Storm grunts in pain, holding onto her right shoulder. "You can have this victory, Scarlet Warrior. We will take this leave." Searching through her pockets, she brings out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground, releasing a smokescreen. Once Shuri blew away the smoke, the Egg Clan disappeared without a trace.

"They're gone, but at least they didn't leave with the Vibranium. Thank you my friends for protecting the mines. I'll continue upgrading security to make sure nothing like this happens again." Shuri thanked the brute red heroes.

"Your welcome, Shuri. We needed a workout after eating." Knuckles said with a smile.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

Back at the finish line, Team RWBY successfully won the race with the most points. "Oh yeah! Winners once again! That was almost too easy!" Yang cockily said.

"Congratulations, you guys! We stopped the Egg Army from retrieving any of the Vibranium!" Sally smiled, not at all upset her team lost the race.

"You're welcome, Sal! Glad we could help." Ruby replied.

"Ah gonna have to train harder the next time we race. This was fun!" Bunnie smiled happily after enjoying a good, friendly race, despite enemy interference.

"Good luck in the Division Finals. If you need a tune-up, I'll be happy to help." Rotor said.

"Thanks, Rotor. C'mon, girls, let's go check out the other races." Weiss said to her friends.

"Yeah!" Ruby fist bumps the air in excitement for the next races.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Looks like everyone's getting accepted into the Division Finals. That just leaves a few more, and it'll be decided in the race between Team Superior and Team Dark. Just from the get-go Grimadoom and Shadow are going at it. You guys DO remember this is a race, not a warzone. Try not to wreck the place too much.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Dark Ice**_

 **Spider-Man: I wouldn't lick the ice if I were you.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: A short and simple chapter, with a little hint of MCU Wakanda. Just the way I like it. Random question: How interested would you guys be if I brought in Neo Metal Sonic and** _ **maybe**_ **a Neo Mecha Spider-Man for the next story? Leave me your thoughts.**

 **Wakanda Race Results:**

 **1** **st** **: Yang**

 **2** **nd** **: Ruby**

 **3** **rd** **: Weiss**

 **4** **th** **: Sally**

 **5** **th** **: Bunnie**

 **6** **th** **: Rotor**

 **7** **th** **: Maw**

 **8** **th** **: Lord Hood**

 **9** **th** **: Tralius Egg Goon #1**

 **10** **th** **: Eurish Egg Goon #2**

 **11** **th** **: Tralius Egg Goon #2**

 **12** **th** **: Eurish Egg Goon #1**


	11. Race 8: Dark Ice

_Race 8: Dark Ice_

 **Mobius, Central City**

Inside a random hotel in the city, a semi-interested Grimadoom and his band of robot racers watch the second-to-last race of the day on television, barely surprised or even intrigued when they witnessed Blake Belladonna's team, Team Faunus, take the win and the cheers of their fans. "Oh, look, the black kitty won. That's _terrible_." Grimadoom stoically said, yawning loudly on his bed.

Metal Sonic turns his robotic head to his leader with a silent glare. "You're asking what I mean by that?" Grimadoom asked, thinking that's what Metal's asking if he actually talked. "She's in the same division as us. Once we win this next race against Team Dark, we're gonna _demolish_ her team in the Division Finals. Then we're gonna wreck Sonic and his other friends in the Championship Match, assuming they beat Jet and Cinder."

Mecha Spider-Man turns his metallic head to speechlessly ask Grim another question regarding Team Dark. "Team Dark? Of course we're gonna beat them. Didn't I program any confidence coding in you?" Grim responded. "I'll admit; Shadow might prove to be a nuisance. I'll have to be extra careful around him during the race."

" **What about the data?"** Metal spoke in a monotone voice.

"Oh, so you CAN talk. Why have you been acting like a mime this entire time? And what "data"?" Grim responded.

" **The racing data for Dr. Eggman."** Mecha Spidey answered coldly in the same tone as Metal.

"Oh yeah. That. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get ready for the next race." Grimadoom half-heartedly replied, almost as if he doesn't seem to really care about completing his other mission.

* * *

 **Frozen Forest**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

"Here we are, boys and girls, at Frozen Forest," Old man Commentator Lee returns to give his precious audience what's going on in this last race for today. "Glistening ice coats this land of turns and slopes. It's also said to house ancient, powerful beasts that once ruled over Mobius many centuries ago. I wonder what they were? Dinosaurs? Aliens? My mutated tax money?" He chuckled at his little joke. "Well, we might find out during tonight's chilling battle."

Standing isolated from the other teams, both who happens to be mercenaries from their respective worlds, Team Wild Pack from Earth and Team Hooligans from Mobius, is Team Dark. Shadow the Hedgehog leans on a frozen tree, minding his own business as Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega interrupt his lonely time.

"Shadow. The race's about to start. Stop brooding and get ready. There's a large cash prize and treasure that are screaming my name." Rouge joked around with the brooding hedgehog.

"I'm waiting for him." Shadow passively answered his bat partner.

"Awww. That's so sweet of you, brother. You missed me, haven't you?" Grimadoom joked as his team arrived to the cold race track.

Shadow stands completely out of the tree to coldly greet his other hedgehog rival. "Grimadoom."

"Hi, darling. Long time no see. Do a girl a favor. Slow the race down for me to give me an absolute winning chance." Rouge flirted with the grim clone.

Grimadoom quickly appears at Rouge's side to perform his own little flirt. "Sorry, little bat, but I don't slow down for anybody, no matter how lustrous or seductive they appear." He smirks when he hears Shadow growl behind him. "Don't be jealous, Shadow. In fact, continue being jealous. I hear it's a good warming up session for eventual losers." He savagely told the black hedgehog.

"You think I'm gonna lose? Hah! It would seem the delusional portion of your "inherited" DNA is starting to kick in." Shadow smirked.

"Your right. Your DNA is starting to act pretty stupid." Grim viciously retorted about the DNA he inherited from Shadow, angering the black hedgehog to the point of almost wanting to settle the score with his clone right this instant.

"Hold it," Rouge stopped Shadow before causing a scene. "Save the idiotic death match DURING the race, not a second before." She said with a scared face, as she REALLY wants to win that cash prize.

Shadow stays silent for a second. "…Fine. We'll settle this on the track. Prepare to meet your maker, Grimadoom." He said to his clone.

"May the best _ultimate_ hedgehog win." Grimadoom deviously smirked as he prepares for the race.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Frozen Forest**

As the electrical gates start to shut down, both competitive hedgehogs charge in their light-speed energy into their Gears, then in a flash, zoom through the winter forest after the countdown, leaving their teammates and the other teams to eat their snow. "And there they go. This is gonna be interesting." Rouge said as the rest start the race normally.

The two hedgehogs enter the multiple curve section to begin their little fight. Grimadoom launches a blurry spin dash that Shadow easily avoids, countering with a barrage of chaos spears the dark hybrid blocks with the snowy terrain. He then launches his own volley of energy blasts at Shadow, forcing the ultimate life form to repeatedly teleport to avoid getting destroyed like the environment, elbowing Grim in the shoulder as they enter a cave.

"Are you trying, little pest?" Grim mocked his big "brother".

"Give it a second." Shadow thrusts his right hand to send Grimadoom away with an air shockwave, launching up top the bones of a deceased dinosaur, with Shadow still in hot pursuit.

"Little runt." Grimadoom cursed his mortal foe. As they approach the head of the bony dinosaur, Grimadoom starts psychically throwing its bones at Shadow to knock him off course. "Bonified victory." He punned with a grin, but that quickly turned upside down once he saw Shadow quickly catching up with a boost. "Don't you know when to give up?" Grim grunted.

Soon after hopping onto a few bobsleds, the two immediately collide their rides, viciously trying to destroy the other in this snowy race. With neither gaining the upper hand in both their battle and the race, the hedgehog race along a short straightforward route to the starting line, zooming into lap 2, with the other almost-forgotten racers starting to catch up to their grudge match.

Rouge managed to temporarily overcome Silver Sable for third place, almost getting smooshed by a boulder caused by the heated battle between her teammate and his rival. "Would you take it easy?! This is a race, not a warzone!" She shouted at the idiotic hedgehogs.

"I'm sure she's referring to you, Shady." Grimadoom said to Shadow's face, earning himself and kick to the chest, but that barely slow down the hybrid as he continues hogging the first place position.

"Get back here!" Shadow shouted, continuing his pursuit of Grimadoom, leaving behind a sighing Rouge.

"Oh man. He couldn't leave his attitude to freeze like everything else here?" Rouge asked before getting caught off-guard by Silver Sable's silver staff.

"Don't think this is over." Sable attacks Rouge with her staff, but was blocked by her diagonal kick.

"Watch where you point that thing." Rouge kicks the staff into the air, allowing her to drill kick a blocking Sable away until she stylishly recovered her staff so they can continue their little winter scuffle.

Close by, Omega and his many machine guns are at work trying to destroy Metal Sonic. **"I will prove to Eggman who is the stronger robot."** He said, launching a missile that the Super Badnik easily avoids. While he's distracted, Amelia Chen of Team Wild Pack sneaks up to Omega and temporarily disables him with a silent blade slice, but both racers were quickly caught upon Metal's tornado attack that sucked them up.

At the snowy boneyard, Mecha Spider-Man is clashing fists with the silent Bark the Polar Bear while the leader of the Hooligans, Nack the Weasel, and his crazy, unstable teammate, Bean the Dynamite simply watch from behind. "Alright, Bean, while the bot's distracted!" Nack ordered his bird partner.

"Do you want it big or small with a side of fries?" Bean asked a ridiculous question.

Nack growled. "Just do it!"

With a devious smirk, Bean summoned a large black, round bomb from nowhere and throws it at Mecha. Thanks to his built-in spider-sense, Mecha already recognized the danger, kicking Bark away to give him enough time to catch the bomb with his webbing and throw it right back at the Hooligans, bringing the whole dinosaur bones collapsing on top of them. "We're okay!" Bean said, punching through the bony rubble.

Not long after, Mecha's indestructible body is bombarded by Raul Quentino of the Wild Pack's firearms. The superior bot disarmed the man of his weapon and strikes him away with his spider-leg while simultaneously copying his and Team Hooligans data. **"Raul Quentino data…copied. Team Hooligans data…copied."** A second later, his spider-sense warns him of Rouge being knocked to his direction, quickly side-stepping away from the thrown bat then clashing blades with Silver Sable.

"I have fought Spider-Man. Work aside the wall-crawler. You think an imperfect bucket of bolts could match up to the original?" Sable asked Mecha.

" **I am superior to the original in every way."** Mecha stoically replied.

"Then impress me." Sable attacks Mecha, almost getting pierced through the eyes by his mechanical waldoes. She managed to get a good whack on its head, only to get punched in the gut. The silver mercenary stabs its side with a small knife, only for that same knife to be used to cut a small part of her own flesh. Once they approached the bobsleds, Mecha webs her up tightly to her own ride, causing her to crash through the green crystals without a way to avoid them.

We're now in the final lap, and just like before, Grimadoom and Shadow are brutally going at it through intense light-speed clash faster than the eye could see before shifting to teleporting brawls that freezes time. In the middle of the track, Grimadoom launches a miniature black hole that captures Shadow and the surrounding environment in the air to act as a cage for the ultimate life form, but that didn't slow Shadow for second, letting out a furious explosion to escape captivity, using the Air of his Gear to catch up and smash Grimadoom to the ground. This irritates Grimadoom enough to cause a "little" explosion that melts part of the Frozen Forest and almost destroys Shadow. Now both hedgehogs are furious and continue clashing at invisible speeds towards the finish line. Seeing how he's about to get punched in the face and that he's so close to the finish line, Grimadoom smirkingly allows Shadow to punch him, flinging him through the track and achieving first place while his rival gains second.

 **BGM End**

"I win." Shadow said to the lying Grimadoom.

The hybrid hedgehog slowly gets up from the ground, chuckling. "You won the fight, but not the race." Grimadoom said, pointing Shadow to the rest of Team Superior arriving to grant them complete victory of the race. Shadow grunts in anger, realizing he just let Grimadoom win the race. "Thanks for the additional boost, "brother". Wasn't really needed, but I appreciate the assistance." Grim mocked him while cleaning himself up of the snow.

Behind him, Rouge and Omega hopped off their Gears to meet with Shadow. "You just HAD to go off on your own. You just couldn't leave your little grudge match for another time, can you?" Rouge angrily berated her hedgehog partner for costing her cash prize and treasure.

"…Sorry." Shadow apologized.

" **Is it okay I eliminate him to brighten up your mood?"** Omega asked Shadow.

"Not today, Omega." Shadow replied to the big bad bot of war.

" **Discreetly, then?"**

"If you can pull it off." Shadow replied with a smile.

Grimadoom stands by his lonesome, chuckling to himself because of his victory over Shadow. _'That's one little nuisance down. Now off to the Division Finals and soon I'll take home the trophy as number one. Watch out, Sonic, I'm waiting for you.'_ He sinisterly laughed in his mind, can't wait for the chance to race against Sonic in the championship round.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Alright! The Division Finals! Once we win this, it's off to the championship! And just as I suspected, Cinder and her team managed to win their way here too. I'm excited! Let's go, Cindy! Time for you to** _ **fall**_ **behind me! Hehe!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Crimson Racing Rivals**_

 **Spider-Man: Try to make me try, Cinderella!**

 **KFX Here: Answering Questions-**

* * *

 **Joey Fonseca: In this series, the Chaos Emeralds can only be summoned if reality is crumbling down and Spidey's "fused" to the Great Web while using Chaos Control if he has one of the emeralds in hand.**

 **Vonneyboy21: At the moment, I have no current plans to include Galactus or Silver Surfer. Maybe in a future story arc.**

 **Frozen Forest Results:**

 **1** **st** **: Grimadoom**

 **2** **nd** **: Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **3** **rd** **: Mecha Spider-Man**

 **4** **th** **: Metal Sonic**

 **5** **th** **: Rouge the Bat**

 **6** **th** **: Silver Sable**

 **7** **th** **: E-123 Omega**

 **8** **th** **: Bean the Dynamite**

 **9** **th** **: Bark the Polar Bear**

 **10** **th** **: Amelia Chen**

 **11** **th** **: Raul Quentino**

 **12** **th** **: Nack the Weasel**


	12. Race 9: Crimson Racing Rivals

_Race 9: Crimson Racing Rivals_

 **Remnant, Atlas (An Atlesian Factory)**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

It's the 3rd day of the blitzing-to-the-max extreme DX World Grand Prix. All racers in their respective divisions that have survived this far have been granted invitation to their Division Finals, where the free-racing teams who wins this race will be set off to a special course for the Championship race. Now live from Remnant's Atlas Kingdom, inside a night-filled futuristic city will tall buildings and high-tech factories built specifically for this race, we are greeted by…Deadpool, as Division A's new commentator?

"Hi XenoSlayer983 and my other adoring fans reading this fic, I'M BACK! That's right, it's me, your Friendly Neighborhood, _Deadpool_ ," sang the Merc with the Mouth to the confused cameraman. "I convinced the writer to give me another cameo appearance (by threatening him to watch _Dragon Ball Evolution_ 20 times a day), and guess what, HE DID! Now I get to host Team Spider's next race with my _lovely_ voice! So let's get this party-!"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Out of nowhere, an angry Lisa Lavender pushes Deadpool aside to reclaim her position as the race's commentator.

"CHECK ME OUT IN MY RACE AGAINST WOLVIE SOON! SEE YA!" Deadpool shouted to the "readers" before leaving the area.

Lisa let out a fake cough before calming talking to excited audience once again. "Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen. I don't know who or WHERE that man came from, but that's not important anymore, we have the Division Finals to start!" Above her head, a small flying drone descends to her side, projecting a holographic screen depicting the last 16 teams, from Team Spider to Team Inhumans, all showing off a badass pose, left in the tournament. "See it for yourself, folks! 16 teams have survived the tourney, but only "4" will be transferred to the Championship Race once "1" team from their respective divisions wins their next races!" She said before the drone flies off. "There has also been a slight change to the rules by the Prix's own grand host, Tony Stark for these last few races: If a member of a particular team wins first place, that whole team wins the match! Now more than ever, teamwork is ESSENTIAL to overcome the intense odds! How will our favorite racers react? We can found out, NOW, as the Division A Finals begins RIGHT HERE in Atlas! Good luck racers!"

Inside high tech chamber where the starting line is located, our amazing web-riding racing team, Team Spider, are looking pumped up for the Division A Finals, as they can tell this race is gonna be exciting when they're going up against the experienced Beacon racing warriors, Team CFVY, and the desert-themed Shamar Freedom Fighters, Team Desert Raiders, consisting of the leader, Spike the Porcupine, the athletic attacker, Sonar the Fennec, and the blind muscle, Trevor Burrow the Mole.

Spidey laughs in excitement of the competition. "Hahaha! We're so close! I'm so excited! There's no WAY we can lose now!"

"Don't go in over your head, Webhead. You still have US to contend with," said a smirking Cinder approaching the spiders, followed by the rest of Team Toxin.

Spidey smirked once he meets his rival again. "Hey Cinderella. Congratulations getting this far, and not sabotaging the tournament." He joked, reminded that in an alternate timeline, Cinder tampered with the Vytal Festival that led to the destruction of Beacon, but in this current timeline, that never happened because of the Green Goblin messing up her plans.

"Same to you. You've improved greatly since our last race. I'm eager to see if my skills have surpassed yours." Cinder complimented Peter.

"Oh, I'm sure they have, Cinder. The only reason they survived this long is because of their weird sticking powers, otherwise they would've fallen off their boards during their first race." Emerald smirkingly mocked the web racers.

"You bugs don't stand a chance. Quit now before we squash ya like the _tiny_ insects you are!" Mercury continued with the trash-talking, smirking wildly while doing so.

" _Pretty big words_ from a snot-nose handicap," said Kaine, insulting Mercury of his prosthetic legs, angering the gray-haired punk. "If you're asking to be thrashed, we're happy to oblige." Kaine threatened Team Toxin as a whole.

"We've come this far. There's no way we can lose now." Spider-Girl said.

Cinder laughed. "That's what I like to hear. Now then, shall we begin?"

"I'm not going easy on you. Let's do this, princess!" Spidey declared as the Atlas race's about to start.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Final Factory**

The race quickly turns to a brawl right after the racers maneuvered through a sharp left turn leading to three divided paths for three racers each. Mercury launches an explosive right kick to that Trevor blocks easily with just his arms. He tries to attack Mercury with lightning quick heavy punches, but the gray-haired assassin dodged just in time to kick the mobian mole in his green shades. Acting fast, Trevor managed to successfully burrow underneath the metal exterior to give Mercury a surprise uppercut from below.

As the two racing combatants jump to an upper track, Scarlet Spider chases them from their behind. "Outta the way!" Scarlet vaults over Mercury and Trevor and distracts them with a barrage of web bullets, taking the lead in front of them before blocking an incoming Coco and her massive minigun pellets with a web shield. Having enough, Coco boost ahead to kick Kaine in the chest, then striking his head with her gun-stored designer handbag. "Ow! What, is she carrying bricks in that purse?" Kaine said while tending to his headache, quickly noticing Coco taking his lead. "You hit me. I hit you 10x worse." He web yanks Coco's purse and twirls it around in the air to distract Coco for a brutal heavy punch that sends her flying to a wall, seconds later gets hit by her own purse.

When everyone race through the insides of a high-tech Atlesian factory, they are forced to trick off a ramp to ride a vertical wall that leads to a small compartment big enough for each racer to stand stationary before being shot into the air like a bullet, carefully free-falling back to the outdoor track while dodging the moving metal contraptions. Trevor uses his burrowing skills to increase his free-falling speed. "Not today-!" As Kaine was about to web up the blind mole, he is kicked to the side of the air by a grinning Mercury. "You little punk!" Kaine fires a web line to zip himself back to the track, but Coco shoots it down through free-fall. Scarlet growls in anger, "You all are not making this easy for yourselves!" He angrily boosts through mid-air to catch up to his annoying enemies, creating a large web net that captures the three, leading them to get brutalize through the web by a ferocious flaming fist from a roaring Scarlet Spider. "Hmph. Buncha punks." Scarlet mumbled as he speeds ahead of his temporarily defeated rivals.

Riding through lap 2, and everyone is still neck-to-neck with one another. Sonar performs incredibly impressive, pro-like tricks off a large ramp that gets the audience clamoring her for more. After taking to the skies, the adorable fennec rides the airborne dash panels to take the lead of the race. Not far behind, Emerald notices the fennec and uses her hallucinations to trick Sonar into flying a fake dash panel. Once Sonar noticed she didn't receive any increased speed, she screams while falling to the ground, leaving Emerald to take the lead from her. "Sucker." She slyly smirked. Seconds later, Emerald is attacked and partially ensnared in webbing caused by Spider-Girl and Velvet's light copies of the girly web-slinger's web-shooters.

"Wow, that really is cool. So you use this camera to create copies of another person's weapon?" Mayday questioned Velvet of her special camera weapon.

Velvet giggles. "Yup."

"Amazing. No pun intended. You gotta show me how to create my own after this. My place?" Mayday said but was quickly interrupted after Emerald escaped and attacked the innocent girls with her dual-wielded guns. "Hey! We were having an important conversation here!" May quipped while dodging the barrage of gunfire.

"Continue it in last place, kids." Emerald replied.

"Nah. It's pretty quiet over there. There's no third wheel to annoy." May quipped as she zips to Emerald's position, countering her rapid sickles strikes with a kick that knocks them away. Spider-Girl webs up Emerald's face, but before she could punch that mossheaded face, she disappears into 12 dozen illusions that surrounds the spider-hero. "12 dozen mossheads? This is my worst nightmare." She quipped, angering the Emeralds to shot her while she uses her spider-sense to avoid almost all the danger.

"Hold on, Spider-Girl!" Velvet arrives with a light copy of Ruby's scythe, destroying all the but real Emerald with a single slice.

"Awesome, Vel!" Spider-Girl thanked her, webbing up Emerald again, leaving her vulnerable to some blitzing payback from a returning Sonar.

From outside the track, Lisa commentates on the intense race as it approaches its final lap. "Things are getting sweaty here! It's only the first Division Final and I'm already sweating! Who's gonna come out on top, leading their teammates to the Championship?"

After tricking off another ramp, Spidey and Cinder are so close to each other, they can bump one another, and Spidey does just that repeatedly, and even briefly swerves in front of her, but fails to slow down his rival one bit. His spider-sense did warn him to jump over a spinning Spike, leading him to attack Cinder instead. As Peter hops back onto his board, he senses Fox Alistair vastly approaching to deliver a number of rapid-fire punches and devastating flips Spidey was very capable of avoiding with his arachnid skills, even the powerful shockwave Fox perform after landing his fist to the ground. After jumping off a ramp, Peter managed to vault behind Fox in the air for a swift web swing to back, knocking him to be webbed up to the ground.

"Game over, Fox McCloud." Spidey joked before racing towards Cinder, who has just knocked away Spike with her symbiote staff.

"Ready to make this interesting?" Cinder smirked to get the webhead serious.

Peter's eyes glow the mystic red-and-blue, channeling a bit of his Great Weaver/The Other aura. "I'll try not to make this quick." He smirked. With a single tap, his Gear starts to fuse with him, granting Peter the Gear Fusion Armor. Controlling the air itself, Spidey performs a tremendous boost of wind that rockets him ahead of Cinder. **"Catch me if you can!"**

Responding, the crimson rival summons her Toxin symbiote in racing-inspired clothing, launching a devastating burst of flames to catch up with Spider-Man. The race has gotten more intense now that Spidey and Cinder are going all out with their Gears. When Toxin fires blazing fireballs at Spidey, the air-riding webster counters with multiple air-powered blasts. With his incredible reflexes while free-falling down the air, Spidey stylishly avoids most of Toxin's rapid tendril whips, with only one slamming him to a pole he quickly bounced off in a second. Finally, the two spider-powered rivals are a few couple meters away from the finish line, and whichever person wins allows their whole team to advance to the grand championship race.

" _ **Sorry, Spider. This race is mine."**_ Toxin said, gaining a little speed beyond Spidey.

" **And it's not mine either."** Spidey's words confused Cinder for a second, making her wonder what he's talking about until she shockingly notices Peter's been forming a wind turbulence behind him that's been carrying Spider-Girl and Scarlet Spider this entire time.

" _ **Nooooooo!"**_ Toxin retaliates by firing at the two other spiders, but they are moving too fast for her to get a nice target. The symbiote warrior decided to attack Spidey instead, launching a large fireball that Peter counters with a powerful horizontal tornado. Using his Great Totem Aura, he managed to overcome Cinder's attack and fling her off her Gear, allowing Spider-Girl to win Team Spider an advancement to the Championship.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

"And there we have it! Team Spider is the first to advance to the final race! Truly a spectacular showdown the amazing web warriors showed off!" Lisa Lavender commentated while the crowd roars in excitement for their favorite spider-theme team.

Spidey deactivates the Gear Fusion as he walks up to meet with his defeated racing rival. "Haha. That was awesome. We should do this again sometime." He told Cinder.

The crimson-dress racer let out a small laugh of enjoyment. "I'll admit. You got me beat. You really have gotten stronger." She complimented Peter, just as Mercury and Emerald shows up.

"Man! You gotta forgive me for bad-mouthing you before! You guys were good. I haven't gotten this excited in a long time." Mercury said to the spider.

"You weren't half-bad yourself, punk. Lower the attitude a little and I might challenge you again." Scarlet said with a small smile forming behind his mask.

"If you guys keep this up, you may win the championship. Go for the gold." Emerald genuinely encouraged the arachnids.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. We promise we won't disappoint." Spider-Girl replied.

"Heh. You three have changed since we first met. Went from trying to kill me, to still trying to kill me every now and then with a happy smile on your face." Peter commented about how much Cinder's group has changed in so many ways since they first met so many months ago.

"We're not crazed psychopaths, Spider-Man." Cinder responded to his weird comment.

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

Cinder smiled. "That's okay. We know what you mean. We have changed, just a tiny bit I'd say, and we have you and Eddie to thank for that." She then thrust her right fist straight at Spidey for a rivalry fist bump. "Now promise us you'll win that championship. If you don't, I know where you live." She joked, mostly.

Spidey chuckled. "Yeah," He replies with a connecting fist bump to Cinder's. "We got this. Just you watch, alright. Team Spider will be going home victorious!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Not too surprising the Babylon Rouges made it to the Division Finals. These guys are as tricky as Loki, that includes the other two teams. Go for it, Sonic! Show Jet who's the real master of speed!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Wind Masters**_

 **Spider-Man: Whew! Tony couldn't build this track in the Antarctic. It's blazing hot over here.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: We'll be starting the next story soon. The crossover with Kid Icarus named "D-Avengers: God Mission", so I kindly request if any of you have the time, create a cover art that I'll use for that story. If not, that's okay, it's your choice. Thank you.**

 **Atlesian Factory Results**

 **1** **st** **: Spider-Girl**

 **2** **nd** **: Scarlet Spider**

 **3** **rd** **: Spider-Man**

 **4** **th** **: Cinder Fall**

 **5** **th** **: Fox Alistair**

 **6** **th** **: Mercury Black**

 **7** **th** **: Spike the Porcupine**

 **8** **th** **: Coco Adel**

 **9** **th** **: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **10** **th** **: Trevor Burrow the Mole**

 **11** **th** **: Emerald Sustrai**

 **12** **th** **: Sonar the Fennec**


	13. Race 10: Wind Masters

_Race 10: Wind Masters_

 **Earth, Mount St. Helens**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

On Earth, the Division B Finals of the Grand Prix is about to begin in a hazardous course set at the base of the largest active volcano in the United States. Commentator Jocasta stands next to the four remaining teams of this division, Team Heroes, Team Babylon, Team CRDL, and Team West Coast (consisting of the Archer Avenger, Hawkeye, Strong Lawyer, She-Hulk, and Spirit of Vengeance, Ghost Rider), while giving live commentary to the viewers watching from their couches.

" **Hello again, extreme racing fans from all three dimensions! We're live at the hottest course of the Division Finals, and I certainly mean what I said, as we're standing at the base of the hottest active volcano in the whole United States! With Team Spider having secured a spot for the Grand Prix Finals, let's witness with our own eyes which Division B team will be joining them for the race of the century!"** The robot commentator said excitedly towards the cameras.

Close by to the android host, Team Heroes have just confronted their racing rivals: The Babylon Rouges, both team eager to settle the score between both teams. "It's about time, Sonic the Hedgehog! I've been for this day for a long time!" Jet cockily started talking to his one-and-true rival in speed.

"I just knew we'd be seeing each other soon, Jet." Sonic replied with a grin.

"This is gonna get tough from the start. Be careful, everyone." Tails warned his best friends.

"Try to make this interesting, alright?" Knuckles cockily said to his rivals.

"I hope the fastest thing on land upped his game a bit." Jet smirkingly taunted the blue blur.

"It's time we finally settled this food! Er, I mean feud? …Yeah, that." Storm said, looking a bit embarrassed for slipping up.

" _Wow_ , tripped over a monosyllabic word, Storm. Good for you…" Wave mocked the idiotic Storm.

" **Sparks are flying from both Team Heroes and Team Babylon before the race has begun! I'm eager to see how this epic food plays out! I-I mean feud! Now he's got me doing it…"** Jocasta mumbled before the race begins.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Magma Rift**

Without further ado, the four fiery teams hop on their boards and start racing around the side of the heated volcano. Under bone-styled arches spewing out lava, Sky Lark attempts to attack Wave with his Halberd weapon. This obviously failed as Wave's skills prove too much for him, with the cocky mechanic destroying his weapon with her wrench before brushing him aside with a cocky smirk.

Russel Thrush quickly boosts to Storm's side, trying to attack with his daggers. Storm easily deflects them to the lava at the side, clapping his powerful hands on Russel's face, leaving the kid stunned long enough to be punched to a large boulder blocking Storm's frontal view.

Cardin Winchester tries, and fails to attack the swift taunting of Jet's board skills after jumping off a large ramp. The legendary wind master takes out his Bashosen, a large green feather fan that are razor sharp, and attack Cardin with it to create a twister that sends Cardin high to the skies. "Hah! What a bunch of amateurs!" Jet mocked Team CRDL, dashing alongside his teammates inside the volcano, with Team Heroes and Team West Coast right on their tails.

"Heads up, foxy!" Hawkeye fires his special arrows at Tails. The young fox swiftly dodged all of them, riding through the aerial dash panels inside the spiraling volcano. One of the shots managed to freeze Tails' board, but a quick shot from his blaster freed him before he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and She-Hulk's flaming brawl takes them on a wooden bridge, through the mouth of a dinosaur skeleton. Their clashes are intense, causing molten rocks to fall around them. She-Hulk was then able to punch Knuckles to a nearby molten rock that he throws at Jennifer. She easily destroyed it before grabbing an even larger rock that got Knuckles scared. "Hold this for me, will ya?" She casually said while throwing the large lava boulder at Knuckles.

The red echidna barely managed to destroy the boulder, stunning him for a bit to give She-Hulk a small lead over him. "Get back here, She-Hulk!" He roared, riding the lava currents to catch up with the female Hulk.

Up ahead, before exiting the volcano, Sonic bumps into Jet but fails to overcome him. Before he could boost ahead, Sonic sensed he was about to be whipped from behind, jumping into the air to avoid Ghost Rider's flaming chains. "Ghost Rider." He said to the flame skullface on his hell-cycle.

" _ **Out of the way before you get burned."**_ Ghost Rider warned the hedgehog.

"Why does the Spirit of Vengeance want to race?" Sonic asked while avoiding more flame chains.

" _ **Is it a sin for a demon to race?"**_ Ghost Rider asked with a fire-breath Sonic blows away with the wind.

"Eh. Probably not." Sonic casually responded, shrugging.

Ghost Rider softly chuckles, _**"You're not the only one who thrives for competition."**_

Sonic grinned. "Guess we're more alike than we thought. Eat my dust, Rider! It might help cool that flaming head of yours!" Sonic unleashes a large burst of wind into lap 2, with Ghost Rider giving chase through the flames of hell itself. Blaze releases another flame breath that Sonic is forced to avoid by grinding on a nearby bone rail. He quickly hops off to unleashes a Sonic Wind at Rider, but he dispels it with another fire breath. The demon thrusts his chains at Sonic to attack, but wasn't expecting the daredevilish hedgehog to grind down his chains to kick him with his board.

While Hawkeye ties up all of Team CRDL with a single rope arrow, Knuckles is in the middle of a brawl with his powerhouse rival, Storm. "I've been looking forward to this!" Storm said with a right strike Knuckles avoids.

"Oh yeah? Me too!" Knuckles delivers a flaming uppercut to Storm's jaws.

"And I'm just here for the action!" She-Hulk said, plowing through Knuckles and Storm like a monster truck.

In the air above boiling magma, Tails and Wave clash skills and their various tools with neither side giving up. "It seems your skills haven't improved a bit, shorty." Wave taunted Tails, attacking him with her large wrench.

"Oh, they've improved alright." Tails smirked, activating two small, yellow wings that increases his air time, unleashing a powerful burst of air that sends Wave back to the grounds of the volcano. As she starts to get up, she sees Ghost Rider coming towards her. She tries to attack him with her wrench, but the moment it comes in contact with his flames, they melt.

" _ **Primitive tools do not work on me…"**_ He said before bursting lava eats him up, seconds later is seen still riding without any injury, acting like nothing happened. _**"Nor the flames."**_

 **BGM End**

Eventually, as if time passed by in light-speed, the race is quickly coming to a close in the third lap. Despite taking a massive lead in the beginning, Jet starts to lose his position to his blue rival. Then soon, it was the likes of Hawkeye, Knuckles, and even Cardin from Team CRDL starts to pass him, much to his confusion and anger. "Hey! What's going on here?!" Then, after another heated ride inside the flaming temperatures of the volcano, Sonic crosses the finish line first, earning his team victory and the crowd's cheers.

" **Congratulations on your amazing victory! Leave it to Team Heroes to never disappoint their fan base! Can I get a comment for all the folks watching at home?"** Jocasta gave her mic to Team Heroes for a quick comment.

"Too easy! That was a piece of cake!" Sonic replied, giving his fans a thumbs up.

"Jet's probably off crying someplace right about now." Knuckles said.

Not far away from the victorious heroes, Jet and Wave are in a heated conversation about Jet's unexpected slowdown with his Gear. "What the heck was that, Wave?! Did you even tune our Gear before the race?!" He asked his purple mechanic.

"Their specs should have been totally optimized…" Wave replied.

"Yeah, well halfway through the race, I started losing power!" Jet said, angrily.

"That shouldn't be possible…" Wave replied, wondering what was wrong with Jet's Gear.

"Well it ain't the boss's fault! If he says he lost 'cause of you, it's 'cause of you!" Storm intervened in the conversation.

"Nobody asked you! Now hush a minute. I'm thinking!" Wave shouted at Storm.

" **It sounds like Team Babylon had some tech trouble out on the track. Hmm… I smell a scandal in here somewhere! Let's get the details!"** Jocasta said, walking with Tails over to check things out with Team Babylon.

"If you like, I could take a look at your Gear, maybe help see what went wrong with them?" Tails kindly asked to Wave.

"You keep your mitts off!" Wave slapped his hand away while checking on Jet's Gear. Seconds later, she learned of the problem. "Ah! I'm sorry. It seems the radiator module on the core unit got shaken loose."

"But how is that -?! And why now, during THIS race?!" Jet asked, completely furious he lost the race because of technical difficulties.

"Sounds like this calls for a rematch." Sonic suggested.

"Tch…If we lost, we lost! Just know that you guys got lucky this time!" Jet said.

"But it was mechanical trouble that slowed you up, right? That shouldn't count!" Sonic replied.

"You sure you want to risk a rematch? I promise you right now you'll regret it." Jet said.

"Hey, you're the one who stands to lose his excuse!" Sonic told him.

" **Whoa! Sounds like we've got a revenge match on our hands, folks! Will rage drive Team Babylon to victory this time?! Don't anybody blink, because this is going to be great!"** Jocasta said, looking forward to this rival race between two legendary speed masters.

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Magma Rift**

According to the rules, this rival duel is one-on-one, so whoever wins this race is deemed the victor. "Go get 'im, Sonic!" Tails cheered for his best friend from the sidelines.

"Shut that Jet punk once and for all!" Knuckles shouted.

Next to the heroes, the other members of Team Babylon cheer for their leader too. "Take him down, Jet! You should have no problem beating him now!" Wave shouted.

"Pound the blue jelly like jelly!" Storm shouted.

With their team's fate resting on their shoulders, Sonic and Jet grow silent and calm as the electric gates shut down in front of their eyes, then with a simple, windy kick, they boost at the speed of sound through the volcanic racetrack. Sonic and Jet, both clashing their Gear-changing boards at a speed so fast, they've already reached the halfway point of the course. Jet launches a razor sharp attack with his feather fan that Sonic smirkingly ducks under, countering with a spin dash that knocks Jet aside. "See ya!" He taunted Jet, riding the eruption of a lava pool to gain a massive lead into lap 2.

Jet follows suite, riding the eruption to catch up with Sonic. Once he does and without the hedgehog expecting it, he rides up and backhands him to second place. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" The bird grinningly taunted Sonic as he boosts ahead. Sonic scowls, riding many shortcuts in an effort to catch up with his rival in speed.

 **BGM End**

Now the two speed demons enter the final lap, clashing from above the grind rails to lower sections of the volcano, cockily avoiding the numerous lava spouts that pop up. With their unequaled skills, they trick off a lava explosion close to the finish line, with Sonic slightly in the lead. The grinning hedgehog looks back at Jet who's also grinning as he quickly catches up to the finish line. Then, miraculously, to everyone's stun and surprise, Sonic managed to slightly beat Jet, crossing the finish line just mini-seconds away before Jet. With that outstanding victory, Sonic managed to barely win for Team Heroes, definitely earning them a place in the championship.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished**

Fans dimension-wide clamored loudly for that stunning victory Sonic pulled off that left even the other teams impressed. **"Yeowch! That race was white hot! I could feel the heat, even from here! This time around, we've got an undisputed winner entering the Championship Race! Now let's see if we can get a word from our new finalists! How's it feel?"** Jocasta asked the Division B winners.

"Heh, it feels incredible!" Sonic replied with a winning thumbs up.

"I'm finally feeling more confident working with Extreme Gear!" Tails said, confident and happy his knowledge of Extreme Gear has improved dramatically.

"I had a good time, too! Always do when I get the chance to shut that Jet punk up." Knuckles said.

"Speaking of, how is Jet taking it?" Sonic asked after noticing Team Babylon are gone.

" **The three of them already left for home. But we still may be able to get them on for a comment! Let's try to track them down!"** Jocasta turns to a camera drone that has already found the Babylons in seconds flat.

' _Waugh! Boss! There's a camera followin' after us!'_ Storm said, nervous and scared.

' _Ugh, what do you people want? Was there really any need to follow us?'_ Wave asked.

Sonic gives Jet a thumbs up through the cameras. "Hey, Jet! Thanks for the great race! I had fun."

' _Yeah, well there's gonna be payback for this. You just wait, Sonic the Hedgehog!'_ Jet replied, visibly annoyed from his loss.

"Man, I'll look forward to that!" Sonic responded.

" **And it's a surprisingly sportsmanlike finish between these two rivals! …Though I get the feeling the feud between them is just getting started! I can't wait for the next race that brings these two powerhouses together. Until that day, let the Division Finals continue!"** Jocasta said to the cameras, looking forward to the last two races before the championship, with Team RWBY's race next up the bat.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! It's a family brawl in this next race. Ruby and her team are going up against the Branwen twins, and Wolverine! Now this I got to see… On second thought, maybe not.**

 **Deadpool: Why's that, Spidey, best buddy of mine? You're gonna miss my race against Wolvie and your girlfriend.**

 **Spider-Man: And that's exactly why.**

 **Deadpool: But** _ **Spideeeeey**_ **? I thought we were** _ **friends**_ **.**

 **Spider-Man: Oh lord. Just…just go and lose, alright?**

 **Deadpool: YAAAAAY! Look out, world! The Return of Deadpool is here again, in the same story! How awesome is that?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Family Races**_

 **Deadpool: I love the title for the next chapter, but it needs a more…me. Hold up a sec…**

 _ **Family Races & Deadpool**_

 **Deadpool: There we go!**

 **Spider-Man: Is there a mute button for this guy?**

* * *

 **Mount St. Helens Results**

 **1** **st** **: Sonic**

 **2** **nd** **: Hawkeye**

 **3** **rd** **: Knuckles**

 **4** **th** **: Cardin**

 **5** **th** **: Jet the Hawk**

 **6** **th** **: Ghost Rider**

 **7** **th** **: Tails**

 **8** **th** **: Wave the Swallow**

 **9** **th** **: She-Hulk**

 **10** **th** **: Storm the Albatross**

 **11** **th** **: Russel Thrush**

 **12** **th** **: Sky Lark**

 **Mount St. Helens Rival Match**

 **1** **st** **: Sonic**

 **2** **nd** **: Jet**


	14. Race 11: Family Races & Deadpool

_Family Races & Deadpool_

 **Mobius, Forgotten Tomb**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

The Division C Finalists find themselves deep inside the mysterious ruins of an abandoned pyramid for the race that'll decided which team will advance to the championship race with Team Spider and Team Heroes.

" **Yello, everyone! Omochao's back to give you the epic play-by-play for the Division C Finals! Who among these four teams will survive the** _ **deadly ruins**_ **to participate in the Grand Match with our other finalists, Team Spider and Team Heroes? We're ALL going to find out REALLY soon, and I can't wait!"** Omochao said excitedly to the cameras, flying to where Team RWBY, Team Branwen, Team X-Force, and Team SSSN are preparing for the race within the ruins.

After tuning up her Gear, Ruby walks up to meet with her Uncle Qrow, as well as Yang's mother, Raven, and their dangerous mutant friend, Wolverine for an important question. "Hey, Uncle Qrow, I have to ask: Why didn't you name your team, Team STRQ, y'know, your former team?"

"Eh. Decided to be a little more original for this one." Qrow, wearing his racing attire, answered while shamelessly rubbing the back of his head.

"That, _and_ we don't want Stark to confuse us as his cheerleaders. I'm not in the mood to deal with the paparazzi." Raven, who's also wearing a wonderful racing attire, added as well.

"Heh. I don't mind meeting a few more of my new fangirls." Qrow smirked to his twin sister.

"You disgust me." Raven stoically replied to her brother.

"Are you kids ready to race? We promise we won't go easy on ya." Logan said to Team RWBY.

"You bet!" Ruby grinningly responded.

"Totally!" Yang excitedly said.

"We won't lose!" Weiss said, determinedly.

"I can beat you any day of the week, Wolvie." A random Deadpool says, standing next to a surprise Team RWBY.

"What the-?! Oh no. Not this guy." Weiss said, displeased meeting the Merc with the Mouth.

"Hiya, guys! So, when are we gonna race, huh?" Deadpool asked his rivals.

"Get outta here, Deadpool. No one wants ya." Wolverine bluntly said to the scarlet mutant.

Wade runs up and hugs Logon without the fear of getting cut into pieces. "Ah, Wolvie, I'm hurt. I've come all this way convincing the writer to put me in this story, and you're gonna reject me like that?"

"Yup." Logan simply said, pushing Deadpool away.

"That's not nice. Qrow, why do you hang out with this guy?" Wilson turned to Qrow, who looks like he wants nothing to do with this conversation.

"Uhhh, because he's not as annoying as you?" Qrow replied.

"Tch. No I'm not. Everybody LOVES me." Deadpool teleports to Raven's silent side. "Don't you love me, Rave babe?" He teleports to her annoyed back to give her a shoulder massage. "Chicks DIG the Pool." He then teleports to her stoic front. "It makes sense for you. You're a bird. Wait. What kind of bird again-?" And to "temporarily" shut him up, Raven, without hesitation, stabs Deadpool in the heart with her sword, kicking his supposed dead body to the ground. "NOW I remember! You're a raven! _Sorry_! I don't have the best of memories." Deadpool still continues talking so casually even after getting stabbed in the heart.

"Is there no way to shut him up?" Raven asked, sick of Deadpool's constant chatter.

"Trust me, ma'am, no force in the universe can zip his disgusting mouth." The mutant from the future, Cable, walks up to meet with the other two teams along with the lucky mutant with chalk white skin and a black circle tattoo around her left eye, Domino.

"Cable!" Ruby gasped.

Deadpool immediately gets up and confronts his favorite mutant teammate. "Sup, Cab! I'm so glad you aren't late! Team X-Force is gonna win this thing! Don't ya agree? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh-?" He constantly asked so much Cable quickly got tired of him and nonchalantly punched Deadpool straight through the ceiling of the pyramid.

"How did Wilson convince you to get involve here, Summers?" Wolverine asked the time-traveling mutant.

Cable puts a hand in the air. "Don't ask. I'm just here to race and enjoy myself. Try to give me real challenge, Logan." He smiled.

Logan smiled. "Don't come whiny to me if your walking good luck charm runs outta juice." He said, referring to Domino.

" _Please_. I don't need my charms when you're already tainted with bad luck." Domino said, referring to Qrow.

"Let's see who really has the better luck." Qrow said.

"It's obviously not you." Yang quipped, annoying her uncle.

Omochao flies over to meet with the teams. **"Hey, guys. The race's about to start, and where's Deadpool? I could've sworn he was-."** From the ceiling, a random, screaming Deadpool falls on top of Omochao, injuring the news reporter. **"Never mind…I found him…"**

Deadpool quickly gets up and talks to his adoring audience with his mic. "So folks, without further ado, let's get this party started!" He said before Omochao swipes the mic from his dirty hands.

" **Hey, I'm the fast-talking commentator here! I'll grant you that was a pretty cool impersonation, but stop butting in on my territory! So, like Deadpool said, without further ado, let's get this party started!"** Omochao said as all racers take point and begin the race.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Forgotten Tomb**

As soon as the race began, all teams prepared themselves for when part of the pyramid starts to rumble and collapse, forcing them to make tricky maneuvers when confronting closing trap doors. Jumping to an upper track, Deadpool, Raven, and a few others begin their little scuffle. "Okay, little birdy! Time for Big Bird to put holes in your wings!" The crazed mutant takes out his dual-wield pistols and jumps high above Raven, repeatedly shouting "Bang!" whenever he unloads his bullets on the tribe leader. Raven forms a portal in front of her to avoid Deadpool's shots. "Hey! Where did birdy fly off to?" He asked as Raven's about to ambush him from above, using her new "ISO-Blade" to create an electrical sword. "There you are!" He quickly clashed dual-wield katanas with Raven's. "You're using the ISO-8 to enhance your freaky powers and weapons. I wonder if the readers still remember those magic plot rocks. DO YOU?!" He shouted at the "readers" while still fighting the Huntress in the tombs.

Up ahead, Weiss tricks off a ramp that launches her outside the pyramid to a cloudy rocky canyon that seems to be home to an ancient civilization, leading her and the members of Team SSSN to ride down the abandoned pyramid. "Sup, Weiss." Neptune Vasillias coolly greeted the friendly heiress.

"Hello, Neptune. Had no idea you managed to make it this far in the race." Weiss replied.

"What can I say. I have a _lot_ of skill." Neptune flirted.

"Do you have the skill to avoid this?" Weiss plants a devious ice glyph ahead of Neptune. Once he hovered over it, the glyph immediately activated and turned him into a rolling ball of freezing ice down the pyramid, colliding with his teammates while Weiss amusingly giggles into the air.

Riding along a river filled with murky water, Yang was almost ambushed by Wolverine after hiding himself in the woods. "Whoa-ho! Gotta try harder than that, Wolvie!" She taunted the mutant.

"Fine then," Wolverine unsheathes his deadly claws. "If you cry after getting' stung, don't come whinin'!" He roars ahead to confront Yang, furiously attacking her with his claw swipes. Yang was able to deflect all but one striking swipe to the side, angering her to counter with a powerful fist to his face. Wolverine immediately recovered, no doubt because of his healing factor, and continued clashing ferocious attacks with Yang, causing considerate damage to the race course as they enter back into the pyramid for lap 2.

Inside a maze-like structure, Ruby and Deadpool were in the middle of clashing blades until he asked a random question during the brawl. "Hey, kid. Have you ever watched Green Lantern?" He asked the little Huntress-in-training.

Ruby raises a confused eyebrow. "What's a Green Lantern?"

"Ahhh, so the mission was a success." Deadpool happily said, not answering Ruby's question at all.

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby asked him.

"Now what other terrible movie should I fix? Readers? Suggestions?" Deadpool said, continuing to ignore Ruby's question about his weirdness.

' _This guy…is very, very weird.'_ She thought with a deadpan stare at Deadpool.

On the side of the pyramid, Cable plays around with Team SSSN with his high tech plasma weapons. Not too far ahead, Domino shoots from a distance in combating Raven and her downward flame blade strike. Thinking she has her in the bag, Raven grins, by some horrible bad luck, she somehow missed and was kicked into a large catapult that launched her away. "Bye-bye." Domino casually waved good-bye to the bird Huntress.

Logan noticed this unlucky problem while fighting Yang, quickly backhanding her aside so he could speak to Qrow. "Qrow! Confront Domino! Your terrible luck should nullify her good luck!"

"I'll see what I can do!" Qrow replied. After launching themselves from the pyramid, Qrow forms a blade to block the incoming bullet-fire from Domino. "Your lucky charms won't work on me." He grinned.

"You sure about that?" Domino smirked as she rides up close and personal to Qrow and kicks him in the "special" sack, making him silently cry in agony and roll down the pyramid in pain.

"Unbelievable." Wolverine face-palmed after witnessing Qrow's pathetic state.

It's now the final lap, and Deadpool continues being annoying, repeatedly shouting "Bang!" while firing from all directions around an ice dome, shielded Weiss. "C'mon, let me in. I just want to talk on how to break the ICE!" He laughed at his own terrible, terrible pun, much to the disgust of Weiss.

' _Oh lord. What kind of heinous crime did I commit to deserve this punishment?'_ Weiss thought in her head, wishing she was dead now, or worse, constantly listen to Peter's, Yang's, and Sonic's terrible puns than fight this lunatic. Yang managed to show up and knock Deadpool into another Tuesday. "Oh thank goodness." The heiress sighed in relief of not wanting to hear Deadpool's garbage anymore. She quickly reconsidered the thought once she and Yang were caught off-guard by a blazing assault of about a million bullets coming from Cable and his many high tech weaponary.

"Don't worry, kids, I only set them to stun." Cable assured them.

"That's not what I feel." Yang said, feeling the stings from Cable's guns.

To her friends' rescue, Ruby vaults over Cable and slices up his guns before leaving him to eat her dust. "Come on! I know some shortcuts!" Ruby urged her teammates to speed ahead through the pyramid. Even when they think they're alone, Team RWBY can tell they're being followed. "Stay sharp." Ruby advised her friends to stay alert for anything weird.

Right on que, a familiar red portal appears behind the girls, with Wolverine being the first to loudly lunge at the girls with his signature claws, with Qrow and Raven not far behind him. "C'mon, little man! Bring it!" Weiss taunted. She clashes her rapier with Wolverine, barely getting a hit off the agile mutant. She summons a Beowolf to attack Logan, but it didn't last a second against his feral actions, but it was long enough for Weiss to freeze him entirely as they exit the pyramid.

Riding down the ruins one last time, Yang produces energy tonfas from her gauntlets to stand even against her mother's elemental blade, and doing an excellent job combating her as if she's her equal. "You've gotten stronger." Raven smiled, impressed by her daughter's growth in strength and character.

Yang smirked. "I've learned a thing or two. Wanna see?"

"Show me your utmost limit." Raven said, getting her blade ready for a counter.

Pinpointing all her aura into one fist, Yang and her glowing red eyes creates a booming impact when colliding with Raven's ISO-Blade. Raven gives it her all to overcome her daughter's strength, but through sheer willpower, Yang lets out a mighty roar, managing to destroy her mother's blade, leaving her open to a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Am I incredible or what?" Yang grinned, leaving her mother to calmly grunt, impressed by her daughter's growth.

Back at the murky lakes, closing in on the finish line, Ruby and Qrow share one last moment with each other, nephew to uncle, scythe-to-scythe. "Alright, kid. Give it your all in this one!" Qrow said, holding his scythe to his side.

"I won't lose!" Ruby grinned, holding her scythe to her side. Using her refined Semblance over speed, Ruby managed to gain some impressive hits on her uncle, dodging all of his swipes with a simple vault, but then Qrow's unconditional Semblance kicked in, causing Ruby to slip up thanks to a branch, granting Qrow a few chances to slow her down as he's about to finish the race.

"Hey, can I join?" A random Deadpool teleports in-between the scythe-wielding warriors.

"NO!" They both retorted and knocks Deadpool away so they can continue.

Using a skill she learned from Sonic, Ruby speeds up as she circles around her uncle. As she gets faster and faster, she forms a rosy, scarlet tornado that Qrow can't escape from at all, launching him off his board as she takes the win for her team.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Race Finished.**

"Whoo-hoo! I did it!" Ruby fist bumps the air in happiness and joy.

Yang and Weiss eventually finished the race and runs up to Ruby for winning it. "Way to go, Ruby! We're off to the championship!" Yang hugged her sister, accidently crushing her bones.

" **Congratulations for the win, Team RWBY! You've officially been permitted to enter the Grand Prix Finals! Nice racing out there!"** Omochao praised the girls for an epic victory.

" _Hey_ , I could've _easily_ won, if the writer didn't grant these girls plot armor." Deadpool complained, then gets knocked off stage by a punch from Raven.

"Ignore the fool. Good job out there." Raven complemented the girls for an impressive victory.

"Whew. I'll admit, you had us beat. You girls have come a long way." Qrow said.

"You three weren't half bad out there yourself." Weiss replied.

"You kids have skill; I'll give you that. Hopefully it'll be enough when takin' on the bug and the hedgehog. Good luck out there, squirt." Wolverine said, bumping fists with Ruby's.

"Thanks, Wolverine. I'm sure we're MORE than ready to beat Spidey and Sonic in the finals. Just hope Blake could join us too, but considering who her next opponent is, it'll be her toughest race yet." Ruby said, referring to Grimadoom and his team that are racing against Blake's in the final Division Finals. As they walk away from the course, they didn't notice Grimadoom was watching the race this entire time from on top a broken statue, grinning to himself before teleporting away.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! One more race until the Grand Prix Finals, and its Blake's turn to take on Grimadoom. With skills and speed that surpass anything she's ever encountered, this could be Blake's toughest fight yet. Even if she does work together with the other opposing teams, will it be enough to defeat Team Superior? Guess we'll have to wait and find out. Give it your all, Blake! Show that clone you mean business!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Eclipse Superiority**_

 **Spider-Man: Is there anything that can stop this guy?**

* * *

 **Forgotten Tomb Results**

 **1** **st** **: Ruby Rose**

 **2** **nd** **: Qrow Branwen**

 **3** **rd** **: Domino**

 **4** **th** **: Deadpool**

 **5** **th** **: Weiss Schnee**

 **6** **th** **: Yang Xiao Long**

 **7** **th** **: Cable**

 **8** **th** **: Wolverine**

 **9** **th** **: Raven Branwen**

 **10** **th** **: Neptune Vasilias**

 **11** **th** **: Scarlet David**

 **12** **th** **: Sage Ayana**

 **Deadpool: I demand a rematch, or better yet, another cameo!**

 **KFX: Get outta here, Deadpool! I don't have the funds to provide you another cameo!**

 **Deadpool: But you'll keep bringing in Stan Lee for this crap?**

 **KFX: Go bother Disney! They do own you now, right?**

 **Deadpool: OH YEAH THEY DO! Here I come, MCU! *Runs to Disney Headquarters***

 **KFX: I blame this on you, XenoSlayer983. I can see you smiling. Don't deny it!**


	15. Race 12: Eclipse Superiority

_Race 12: Eclipse Superiority_

 **Remnant, Vacuo**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

It was once a bright and beautiful evening in Vacuo, with the golden sun hovering over the planet. Soon, the half-destroyed moon curtained the sun, forming a solar eclipse that blankets the last race of the Division Finals, held in the middle of the desert portion of the kingdom. All Division D Finalists and thousands of fans gather at the colosseum, frantically excited to learn which team will advance to the Grand Finals.

Commentator Lee returns to provide commentary to the inter-dimensional audience. "We're almost there, ladies and gents, to figure out which Division D Finalists will earn their tickets for the Grand Prix Finals! I can hardly contain myself!"

"Then would it be so kind if I provide some commentary?" Another old man walks up to meet with his dear old friend.

"Oh my golly," chuckled Lee as he reunites with his old friend. "Well, if it isn't my good friend, Steve Ditko. How ya been? I haven't seen you since that time Spider-Man and Doctor Strange fought Dormammu months ago."

"You of all people should know those two are my favorite superheroes." Ditko replied with a smile. "But enough about the past, Stan! We got a race to be excited about!"

"Nuff said, old chum! Between the merciless Team Superior and the sensational Team Faunus, the race through Vacuo will truly be spectacular!" Lee said while the four teams, including Team Inhumans and Team Brotherhood led by Vale Headmaster, Ozpin, finish up tuning their Gear for the Vacuo desert race.

Regarding Team Faunus, they are briefly hanging out with their D-Avengers friends outside the starting line, with Sun Wukong extremely excited for his second-to-last race of the Prix. "ALRIGHT! We can win! We can do this! We! Can! Do! This!"

"Heh. Sun's definitely pumped up." Yang grinned.

"Congratulations making it this far, guys! If you win this race, we'll all get to race against each other in the Grand Finals." Tails said to Team Faunus.

"That's what I'm really looking forward to." Ilia Amitola smiled.

"Let's not get too excited. We still got Grimadoom to contend with." Blake spoiled the mood, but understandably so considering their opponent.

"I'll say. You thought of a strategy yet?" Sonic asked.

"He's cocky and arrogant. I'll use that to my advantage." Blake answered.

"It's a start, but it won't be enough. Work together with Ozpin and the Inhumans. I'm confident they don't want Grimadoom to win any more than you do." Spidey advised.

"I will. Thank you." Blake replied, looking pretty stressed out.

"Ease up, Belladonna." Kaine said to cheer up his girlfriend. "Just remember not to let his taunting get to you. He may be more powerful, but this is still a race. Do whatever you can to win."

Blake sighed, relieving herself from the stress. "Yeah. Thanks, Kaine." She smiled.

Kaine grunted, then turns his attention to Sun and Ilia. "That goes for you two. Make sure Belladonna doesn't do anything stupid or reckless." He instructed, angering Blake.

Ilia chuckled. "You have our word, Scarlet."

"We've been doing a good job at it so far." Sun chuckled.

Before they walked to the starting line, Blake pops out her newly developed cat claws to scratch Kaine's cheeks. "Ow! When did she get claws?" He asked while tending to his cheeks.

"I thought you were the one who taught her that." Ruby replied, implying that, at one point, Kaine taught Blake to produce her own cat claws from her fingertips.

"Now I'm starting to regret it." Kaine mumbled, still rubbing his wounded cheek.

Team Faunus walk up behind the starting line, where they find themselves standing beside the troublesome Team Superior. "Well, if it isn't Blake…" Grimadoom spoke. "I never thought the day would come when I race against a _nobody_ like you. This just keeps getting better!" He said with such sass and sarcasm it's not even funny. "You should quit while you're ahead, black cat. We don't want you to waste all your nine lives right away."

"This cat still has a few tricks up her sleeves. I recommend not getting to close to me, otherwise you'll be cursed with eternal bad luck." Blake replied with the smack talk.

"Guess that answers Qrow's miserable fortune. You really do spread misery wherever you hide." Grimadoom smirkingly joked.

"Oh, shut up! I'm at least grateful I wasn't born as _twisted_ as you!" Blake replied, starting to look a little heated from the insults.

"Ha! What a coincidence. I was just thinking that stoic, serious attitude you always put up…is what's truly twisted." Grimadoom chuckled, irritating Blake to the point of wanting to kick his butt.

"Blake!" Ilia stops her from performing any sudden moves.

"Remember! That's what he wants! Do let him get to you!" Sun said, calming her down.

"You really are a stubborn fool if you get this upset at such harmless banter. A little sensitive, are we? Oh I'm sorry…Has what I've said really choked you up that much, kitty?" Grimadoom mockingly asked her, angering her once more.

Blake closes her eyes and turns her head to ignore Grimadoom. "Enough of this. We'll settle this during the race." She said, getting ready to hop onto her Gear.

"I agree. That's enough chit chat. I'll end your existence here and now." Grimadoom started sounding menacing when he said that last sentence.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Sand Ruins**

The racers take a few steps back to gain the perfect distance to hop onto their boards once the electric gates diminished entirely. The race soon began, with all teams riding up the colosseum staircase that leads them tricking off a ramp into the lit-up dark desert. "Blake!" Ozpin shouted to his student. "We will hold off Grimadoom! Go for the goal!"

"Thank you, Professor!" Blake replied, taking the lead with her teammates while Team Brotherhood and Team Inhumans work together to hold off Team Superior.

"Oh. A three-on-one, eh? Okay. Bring it on!" Grimadoom smiled.

The teams ride down the desert course, which leads them underground, plastered with ancient, high tech symbols, and a race course that circles around the tunnel, allowing the racers to race all around. "Pretty cool place." Grimadoom commented, speeding up ahead of Ozpin and Medusa.

Mecha Spider-Man punches the black objects in his way, throwing at least one at General James Ironwood, who's following him. Ironwood was quickly able to avoid the large object and retaliates with his revolver. Mecha easily avoids his pathetic attempts to harm him, striking Ironwood's face with a metal waldoe. **"You are irrelevant!"**

"Is that another way of calling me old? I don't think so, pal!" Ironwood tries close-quarter combat next, but Mecha easily avoided each swing while slapping away the general's gun. This at least gave Ironwood the opening to fully smack the robot to a wall with his cybernetic arm, but the strike merely irritated Mecha, getting him to annoyingly web up and toss Ironwood over across the tunnel, pinning him to a wall of his own.

While racing through the tunnel, the racers come across the central teleportation room, trapping them in a bubble that floats towards the large light that beams them to the sky above a small village they quickly continue their race on. Glynda Goodwitch gazed her stern eyes on Metal Sonic dead ahead. With her riding crop, she launches a number of elemental abilities: a blazing beam of fire Metal effortlessly avoids. Ice spikes traps he bluntly breaks through. The dense winds blue metal utilizes to his advantage. Even the harsh lightning storms can't slow down this Super Badnik.

"What an irritating machine." Glynda grunted. She gathers the debris she caused with her semblance over telekinesis to a large rolling ball she hoped would defeat Metal, but it proved vain when the robot drilled through it while surrounded in electric energy, surprising Glynda a machine survived such an attack.

" **Telekinetic abilities…successfully copied."** Metal Sonic said with glowing red eyes.

"Copied? What are you planning?" Glynda asked, believing her data is gonna be used for a sinister purpose.

"Are you trying to imply using special abilities are against the rules? If that's the case, we all should've be disqualified MUCH sooner." Grimadoom joked while fending off Ozpin and the Inhuman muscle of the Royal Family, Gorgon.

Goodwitch growls but that didn't matter much as she looks terrified after Metal used her telekinetic powers to form a large debris ball and throws it at the Beacon professor. Helpless, Glynda could do nothing but get crushed by Metal's attack, leaving him to race in peace.

During the early beginnings of lap 2, Grimadoom's still taking on both Gorgon and Ozpin by himself. He briefly kicks Gorgon in the chest, giving him time to breath before clashing with old Ozpin. "Begone, Son of Salem!" The old Headmaster clashes canes after Grimadoom summoned his own corruptive version of his cane. They briefly clash at remarkable speeds that Grimadoom obviously had the advantage over.

"Out of my sight!" Grimadoom stretches his arm, using the Mr. Fantastic DNA he inherited to "good" use, grabbing ahold of Ozpin's neck and collides his body with many columns and objects when they re-entered the tunnels. Ozpin managed to break free and miraculously get an impressive hit off of the hybrid clone. Annoyed, Grimadoom imbues cosmic flames to his stretchy arm, attacking Ozpin after he put up a defensive barrier that lasted a second then exploded, sending Ozpin flying through the air.

"Hmph." Grimadoom smirked. The supreme hedgehog is then reunited with Mecha Spider-Man for a brief moment until Gorgon returned and massively kicked Mecha off his board, severely damaging the robot. "This one's not one to mess with." Grimadoom mumbled to himself, teleporting away from another of the powerful Inhuman's brutal attacks, kicking in the face afterwards, but it left little effect.

"You can't beat me, rodent. I've crushed armies and GODS! What can a little one like you provide to challenge the great Gorgon?" Gorgon cockily until he's tied up completely by Grimadoom's webbing.

"A little of that, and a taste of Hulk's DNA." Grimadoom pulls back a fist, and attacks the inhuman with an impactful punch that broke him out of his web cocoon.

Gorgon growled, not done yet with the race. "Little rat!" He lunges at Grimadoom but missed after he teleported to kick him in the back. Grim then puts up a paralyzing field that could've stunned Gorgon for a good while, but his great strength proved too much for his power.

"My, you are strong. Too bad we can't drag this out. I have a race to win." Grimadoom said. As Gorgon lunges himself one more time, Grimadoom launches a gigantic Shinku Hadoken that blasts the inhuman out of the tunnel.

The moment Grimadoom entered the village area, he was immediately tangled up by Queen Medusa of the Royal Family's countless red hairs. "No room for escape, Grimadoom! It's over!"

Not far, Metal Sonic combats with Crystal and her elemental powers after copying her data and proves to be her equal. He glances to see Grimadoom captured by Medusa, and with a devious thunder strike, he attacks Medusa while she wasn't looking, freeing Grimadoom for his chance to grab her many hairs and throw her at Crystal. "Not bad, tin can." Grimadoom complimented his metal partner. Determined not to give up, Medusa managed to attach one of her hair strands to pull Metal Sonic out of the race. "Aw man. Guess it's up to me to end this." Grimadoom said, boosting into lap 3 to defeat Team Faunus, who has been dominating the lead up until now.

Sun was the first to notice Grimadoom tailing them. "Uh, guys! He's coming!" He warned Ilia and Blake.

"Okay! Just as we planned!" Blake replied. Just as Grimadoom caught up with the racing faunus, the black cat hero formed a mysterious smirked. "Grimadoom! Obviously you could crush us with those special powers you stole from us. Let's see if you're still as tough without using them, huh?" She said, hoping to use Grimadoom's cocky attitude to her advantage to win the race.

"Hoho, I know what you're planning. How fun. Embarrassing you in front of a live audience with my pure skill will prove much sweeter." Grimadoom grinned, arrogantly allowing himself to be caught in her trap.

Through the ancient tunnels, Sun swings his staff at Grimadoom. The hedgehog easily avoided his attack, and with his speed, blitz through the monkey endlessly before getting electrocuted by Ilia's electric whip. It didn't last though, as Grimadoom used the air in his Gear to blow Ilia away, breaking him free from her grasp. The hybrid then spin dashes towards Blake, knowing full well it's a clone. After the clone was destroyed, he went light-speed on his Gear, scouring the entire tunnel to find the real Blake. Once he did, he head-butted her in the back as they are teleported out of the tunnels, but not before Blake secretly attached a few explosive spider-tracers Peter once gave her on Grimadoom, slowing him down considerably as they race through the village, just a few more miles until the finish line.

Grimadoom loudly attacks Blake with a fist, but it was blocked by her katana. She countered with a blinding sword swing and her claws Grimadoom didn't suspect she learned. "Little kitty's finally sharped her claws." He said while spin attacking her back.

Before he could continue the assault, Grimadoom is once again confronted by Sun and Ilia. "My, my. Is there anything that'll get you animals to behave?" He taunted, quickly grabbing Sun's staff and beats him and Ilia up with it. While he laughs at the worthless competition, Sun was barely able to conjure up four golden clones of himself using his Semblance to hold down Grimadoom while Ilia ties him up.

"Go for it, Blake!" Sun shouted to for her to win the race.

Blake nods in acknowledgement and boosts ahead towards the finish line. "It looks like we have our winner, Steve!" Stan Lee said as he notices Blake is getting closer and closer to winning the race.

"You might be right, Stan! It doesn't seem Team Superior has anymore last minute tricks to win this!" Steve Ditko responded.

The entire crowd cheers loudly as they see Blake approaching the colosseum, mostly her friends and family. "YOU'RE ALMOST THERE, BLAKE!" Ruby shouted.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Sonic shouted.

"YEAH!" Spidey cheered. Suddenly, to his chills, his spider-sense triggers to immediate danger outside the colosseum. "Oh no…"

To the rest of Team Faunus's surprise, Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man have fully recovered and are making a mad dash for Grimadoom, unleashing a tremendous amount of wind that's strong enough to blast Sun and Ilia out of the race, freeing Grimadoom and launching him from a tornado they formed together right above the colosseum. With a mighty spin stomp, Grimadoom crushes Blake off her board just seconds away before she crossed the finish line, allowing Grimadoom to achieve total victory for his team.

 **BGM End**

"UNBELIEVABLE! At the last second, Team Superior pulled off an amazing clutch, taking total victory!" Ditko stunningly responded in amazement.

"And here I thought those punks didn't know the definition of teamwork, but they shut me up tonight." Lee said.

Still sulking on the sandy terrain, Blake looks up to see the entirety of Team Superior above her, with this from Mecha Spider-Man has to say, **"We, superior! Faunus, inferior!"**

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Grimadoom laughed mockingly, angering Blake to the point of punching the ground in anger.

"BLAKE!" All of Blake's friends run up to check up on her, with Kaine being the one to help her on her feet.

"Are you alright? Nothing's broken?" He kindly asked, only to receive a meanful glare from the pride-beaten cat. "I should probably stop talking right now."

Sonic angrily turns over to his clone. "That was pretty dirty of you, Grimadoom!"

"I never asked for your opinion, Sonic. She's lucky I didn't embarrass her further and played along with her little game, otherwise it would've been a complete curbstomp." Grim calmly replied, annoying the D-Avengers as a whole.

" **Now, now. Settle down everyone."** From the skies, the armored avenger, Iron Man, lands down to meet with the new Grand Prix Finalists before they roughed each other up before the championship race.

"Iron Man!" Ruby exclaimed once she noticed the avenger.

"Tony!" Spidey said.

" **You all did pretty good getting this far. I'm proud. I couldn't have asked for better racers, despite where they came from. Congratulations to our new Grand Prix Finalists!"** Tony said to the millions of fans watching, referring to Team Spider, Team Heroes, Team RWBY, and Team Superior. **"Hope you'll are ready! The Championship Match will start tomorrow afternoon at a special course I've been saving for this occasion."**

"Special course? Where's it at?" Spidey asked, wondering if it's in any of the three dimensions.

" **Not in these dimensions, if that's what you're thinking."** Tony replied.

"Huh? The last race is not gonna be on Earth, Mobius, OR Remnant?" Spidey asked, a little surprise.

" **Yup."**

"So where is the championship match held?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, the heroes hear the loud sounds of Thor flying down. "Iron Man! Father has approved and the track is set! We can begin at any moment!"

" **Thanks, Thor."** Tony thanked his god friend, giving the teenage heroes an obvious clue where the last race will be held.

"Wait! You're not telling us that…" Sonic said, figuring everything out.

" **That's right. Pack your bags, racers! Tomorrow, we're ending this Prix in the realm of Asgard!"** Tony revealed the location of the Grand Finals is being held in the realm of the gods itself.

"ASGARD?!" The surprised D-Avengers shouted simultaneously.

"Now that's a worthy place for a final race. I'm already getting pumped!" Grimadoom said with an excited grin.

"Welp, racing fans, you heard that right! The Grand Finals is gonna take place in the heavens above the skies, Asgard! I look forward meeting you all there for this godly race! Excelsior!" Lee said to the cameras.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! We're finally here! The Grand Prix Finals, right here in Asgard! This is it, Grimadoom! This is where we take you down and your robot crew! Let's go! Team Heroes! Team RWBY! Let's show this guy what true speed really is!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Among the Cosmic Tracks**_

 **Spider-Man: Eggman, stop with the disguise. We know it's you.**

* * *

 **Vacuo Desert Race Results**

 **1** **st** **: Grimadoom the Hedgehog**

 **2** **nd** **: Metal Sonic**

 **3** **rd** **: Mecha Spider-Man**

 **4** **th** **: Blake Belladonna**

 **5** **th** **: Sun Wukong**

 **6** **th** **: Ilia Amitola**

 **7** **th** **: Medusa**

 **8** **th** **: Ozpin**

 **9** **th** **: Gorgon**

 **10** **th** **: James Ironwood**

 **11** **th** **: Crystal**

 **12** **th** **: Glynda Goodwitch**


	16. Race 13: Among the Cosmic Tracks

_Race 13: Among the Cosmic Tracks_

 **Sunny Afternoon in Asgard**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

This is it. The grand finale of the heart-pumping, grand-smacking interdimensional DX World Grand Prix is coming to an end today. Billions upon billions of excited racing fans from multiple dimensions are turning on their media devices to watch their favorite Grand Prix Finalists, the Spectacular Team Spider, the Speedy Team Heroes, the Brave Team RWBY, and the Ruthless Team Superior, go head-to-head against each other at a special course built in Asgard. That's right. The holy norse realm of the gods, now serving as the climatic deciding course to find out which team is the fastest in the multiverse.

Standing in a floating air balloon above the golden city along with other flaring decorations, all four racing commentators come together to report on this excited occasion. **"Here we are, everyone! Now, our race has finally reached its final stage, right here in sacred realm of Asgard!"** Jocasta spoke first to all dimensions watching the race.

" **All the heroes that came to win through this fierce battle are eagerly awaiting their turn, and I can't blame them!"** Omochao continued with the commentary.

"Only a few minutes remain! Who's gonna win this transdimensional event?" Lisa Lavender asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but can we land this thing? I'm getting air sick over here." Stan Lee said, scared of the heights.

Down in the middle of the city, the defeated teams that scored second place are granted special permission to watch the final race up closely. That means the likes of Team Babylon, Team JNPR and Team X-Men among others are allowed to Asgard, and most of them are in total awe of the sacred city. "So this is the fabled city of Asgard." Wave said, walking alongside her birdy teammates. "I've heard legends, but I never thought it existed, let alone we get to visit."

"Think of all the treasure they have stored here." Jet laughed loudly, thinking of stealing Asgardian treasure behind everyone's back, but a fake cough from a nearby Heimdall, the Asgardian god that sees all, gets the Rouges immediate warning not to try anything funny.

Before they get ready to race, the racing D-Avengers meets up with their many interdimensional friends who have personally come to cheer them on in front of the Asgardian Palace. "Congratulations, guys! It won't be long until the finals. We'll be cheering you on." Amy said to her racing friends.

"We'll be praying for your victory." Lucina warmly smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Sonic nodded.

Blake walks up to the members of Team RWBY, since her racing team lost against Team Superior last night. "Win this one for me, okay guys?" She kindly asked them.

"Take down Grimadoom for us." Kitty Pyrde requested.

"You got it!" Ruby replied with the girls high-fiving each other as a promise.

Mary Jane walks up to Peter and Mayday, giving them a family fist-bump. "Go get im', tigers."

"Thanks, mom." Mayday said while her amazing father simply nods in response, making MJ very happy. Nearby, Grimadoom grinningly watches his enemies while standing next to a column. He calls upon the rest of Team Superior as they and the D-Avengers walk to the starting line close to the palace.

Outside the starting track, Iron Man is seen standing next to one of his sponsors, King Doc of Toreggmania, who is definitely not suspicious looking whatsoever, and the King of the Gods himself, Odin. **"And now, it's time for the final event! First off, I've got to thank Odin for letting us use his home as the setting of our final race! Really, it's an honor."** Tony said, thanking Odin for his generosity.

"Nonsense, Iron Man! You heroes have saved my home more times than I can count. It's the least I can do. Hehe. Besides, this race has gotten ALL the Nine Realms clamoring for more _extreme_ competition, I believe your people would say. Even my old blood is boiling to find out who's going home with the gold!" Odin replied.

" **That's nice to hear, old timer. King Doc, the rules?"** Iron Man turned to King Doc.

"Ohohoho! The rules are the same as before! It's an earnest battle where anything goes! Regardless of what methods are used, whoever team member gets to the goal the fastest is deemed the winner, and, their team goes home with mountain size of cash, treasure, a vacation around the world, AND the ultimate Starkboard EGX built by Tony Stark himself!" King Doc announced to everyone watching.

"We all know that's Eggman, right?" Scarlet Spider asked his teammates and friends of the blatantly obvious identity of King Doc.

"Duh. Everyone knows that. We're just playing along. Whatever his plan is, it involves Team Superior, I'm sure of it. Beat them, we beat Eggman." Weiss replied.

"Got it." Kaine replied.

The heroic racers eventually meet up with Grimadoom's team at the starting line, glaring at them. "Hah! You're all looking pretty confident thinking you can beat me! We possess the ultimate skills! Don't get in our way! " Grimadoom taunted the heroes while his metal pals simply beeps.

"Heh, we won't lose now! It's payback time!" Spidey replied confidently, getting in racing position.

" **Well then! With the smack-talking done, it's time for the final race to begin!"** Iron Man commentated.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Babylon Garden**

The final countdown counts down, prompting the Grand Finalists to take a considerable steps back to gain distance that'll give them a massive boost from the start. As the countdown reaches two, all twelve racers start running towards the electric gates, and once it hit zero, they impressively hop onto their Gears and begin the last race of the tournament.

The Asgardians cheer heavily when the racers pass by them, zooming through their beautiful city in the blink of an eye. Team Superior uses various boost tactics to gain the lead, prompting the heroes to perform the same. "You're not gonna get away from us!" Spidey said as Team Spider web-zips riding along the buildings to gain speed. Sonic spins around his teammates to form a tornado that greatly enhances their speed too. And Weiss forms a gravity glyph bubble that allows her friends to fly through the town for a short while until they all arrived at the rainbow bridge that usually connects to the Bifrost, but for this race only, the colorful bridge is now guiding the racers above the skies, sending them to an ancient floating temple above the city that strangely resembles the fabled Babylon Garden from Mobius, plastered with majestic Asgardian aesthetics where they continue the race.

Once jumping off the rainbow ramp, the extreme teams notice the Valkyrie-riding winged horses flying around the temple area. Grimadoom turns his head around to see the heroes still on his tail. "Robos! Discard our trailing pests!" The dark hybrid ordered his metal partners.

" **Intercept Mode: Engaged!"** They stoically replied as Grimadoom boosts forward, leaving the two metalheads to take on the Avengers.

Mecha Spidey notices Yang thrusting ahead. He lets down an impactful punch that knocks her back, angering her to retaliate with a brutal diagonal swing he parries off, countering with a strike from his spider-leg the blond power woman barely caught in time. From behind her, Scarlet Spider web-pulls a surprise Mecha straight to her fist, and Knuckles jumping over with an air-board kick that temporarily stings Mecha for a few seconds while he was busy downloading their respective data. **"Respective racing data…successfully copied."** He replied, monotone as usual. With this new data, Mecha Spidey's racing skills have improved exponentially, allowing him to perform impossible tricks and maneuvers that truly leaves the heroes shocked.

"His skills have increased dramatically!" Kaine said, surprised.

"Then that means we need to get better! Follow my lead!" Yang commanded. After riding on a large, ancient rainbow-colored shuttle loop, Yang and Knuckles work together to blow apart of the track to loosen up Mecha, which worked for a second until a Valkyrie used her winged horse to form a long turbulence for the racers to ride on. "Well there goes that plan." Yang casually quipped.

"Then let's try mine instead!" Kaine said, launching two weblines for the local powerhouses to hold on tightly, allowing Kaine to catapult himself through the turbulence and cling himself to Mecha's body. "Killing's against the rules, so I'll try to be careful!" He said while unsheathing a stinger. He repeatedly stabs Mecha's entire body multiple times until the robot got sick of balancing him and riding the turbulence to the skies. He annoyingly threw Scarlet away and fires multiple energy beams at the three power racers for a short while then surprisingly stopped, which makes total sense when the turbulence threw them to a sea of space above the realm of Asgard.

"Are we in space?! How far did the wind take us?" Knuckles asked.

The four of them start falling back to Asgard, grabbing a hold of a winged horse to help them in their brief journey back. They hopped down and continue racing on a spiraling, downward rainbow road that'll soon send them back to the starting line. Noticing Mecha's still in the lead, Scarlet web throws Yang and Knuckles to considerably damage the walking trash can for a brief while until he repaired himself and rejoined the race as it entered its second lap.

"MAN, he's persistent!" Yang snarled in regards to Mecha's stubbornness.

"We just have to keep him occupied long enough for the others to win the race!" Knuckles said.

"I don't mind. Bring it on, toaster!" Kaine taunted the spider-bot to face them again while the others continue the race.

Across the divine city and onto the rainbow road, the other heroes are dodging left and right from Metal Sonic's dangerous energy beams as he races ahead of them. One of the shots would've blown Sonic off course if the little hedgehog wasn't saved by Weiss's shielded glyph. "We got metalhead! Go stop Grimadoom!" She said.

"You got it! Thanks, Weiss!" Sonic replied, racing with Spidey and Ruby to catch up with the grim racer, leaving Weiss, Tails, and Spider-Girl to defeat Metal Sonic while they race on a different snaky path in the sky temple.

"Let's do this, you two!" Weiss commanded.

Tails flies up the air to deliver a breezing spin attack Metal swerves away and replies with a dozens of swords he copied from Penny earlier and attacks Tails with. "We got ya, Tails!" Spider-Girl, combining her web shots with Weiss's ice glyphs, shoots down the swords with her cold-hard bullets, leaving Tails to blow away the remains with an air turbulence. Weiss then uses her time dilation on Mayday to boost and match Metal's dangerous speeds, clashing with the super badnik a couple of times while riding the winds. Once they reached a stalemate off the air, Metal obtained a new frightening power.

" **Weiss Schnee Semblance data…successfully copied."** Metal said.

"Oh great. He now has your powers. Good plan, Ice Queen." Spider-Girl sarcastically quipped.

"Shut up! You're starting to sound like your father!" Weiss retorted.

"It came with the genes. I can't help it." The ever-joking Spider-Girl joked around to make Weiss growl in anger.

In the air, Metal summons a triple glyph threat by his sides, and controls them to speed up his elemental blasts he copied from Crystal to make it really hard for the three to avoid. "Anyone got a plan before we get burned then frozen and lastly blown to the wind?" Spider-Girl quipped, avoiding an ice beam.

"Gotcha covered!" Tails fires a powerful laser blast from his arm cannon at Metal, who blocks it with a glyph, but that Weiss enough time to attack him from behind, disabling him for a second before he rides back up angrier than ever. He summons two more glyphs that forms two blue Nevermores and commands them to swoop down for a kill.

"It took me ages to master summoning, but it took this bucket of bolts less than a minute." Weiss complained while easily slicing through a Nevermore.

"Maybe he's just better at it than you!" Spider-Girl quipped while distracting the other Nevermore for Tails' flame blast.

"You need to shut your mouth!" Weiss exasperated before turning her attention to Metal Sonic. "Hey, Metal! Try to copy this! Spell of Vishanti!" She quickly summoned a giant beam beneath the Sonic look-a-like, causing a massive explosion. The heiress smiles for a bit until she is stunned to find a black-shielded Metal Sonic still alive with those menacing red eyes.

"That didn't work!" Tails casually said.

"Yes Tails, I can see that." Weiss casually replied with a deadpan stare.

Metal was gonna continue throwing beams after tricking off a ramp until he and the others are caught in some hard-light railing that directs them inside a cannon. "Wait! This is UNCOMFORTABLE!" Spider-Girl cried like her friends as they are launched into the sky, forcing them to get ready to ride down a wall. "Oh, that was fun." May commented.

"I'm going to get sick." Weiss responded as they continue chasing Metal Sonic.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Sonic Speed Riders (Instrumental)**

From the skies to the grounds, everyone is surrounded by dense tense energy as they never experienced such a close race like this before. Even the gods are astonished and wait eagerly to see who'll win this close competition. "Holy guacamole! I've never been so terrified of an intense race like this in my life!" Lee commentated while observing the race from above.

" **Everyone's giving it their all! Not even I can't determine who'll win!"** Omochao responded.

"Hold on! Would you look at that?" Lisa turns to the leaders of the respective finalist teams vastly approaching the starting line. "The four team leaders are close in ending off their second lap! It's so intense I can feel the heat of their battle all the way up here!" She said as she sees Sonic trying to overcome Grimadoom but is brutally punked away. Then here comes Ruby with an air slice that didn't catch Grimadoom at all as he starts going light-speed.

" **Grimadoom's 'bout to go light-speed, but wait?"** Jocasta sees Spider-Man performing Gear Fusion and quickly vibrates the air around Grimadoom to prevent him from boosting any further. **"Spider-Man once again fused with his Extreme Gear to grant him an edge, but will it be enough to defeat his opponent? Huh! Here they come now**! **"** She said as the four leaders blazing through the winds of the starting line, almost blowing away the audience from their unrivaled speeds alone. **"What intense speeds! Incredible!"**

"Amazing, I say!" Stan corrected. "But enough of that! It's the last lap! Who between these four teams will win the DX World Grand Prix! Let's get up close and personal with the footage, huh?" He said, commanding a few camera drones to live record the final lap up close for everyone from across dimensions to clearly see and hear.

After a harsh trial, the leading speed heroes successfully managed to catch up to Grimadoom, who's starting to look really annoyed of their perseverance. "Stop pretending you can catch up to me! Get outta my way!" Grimadoom taunted, but it wasn't enough to shoo away Sonic, Spidey, and Ruby.

"We'll see about that…" Sonic said as he and the others even up with Grimadoom once more. "Feast your eyes on this! We're gonna show you the true world of speed no one has ever experienced before!" He said, getting everyone watching fully invested and intrigued in his words, followed by his trusty friends to lead themselves to victory.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Babylon Garden**

For one last time, the fierce competitors ride up the rainbow bridge to the skies above. Sonic and Grimadoom equally go into light-speed mode, and in an instant, clash at invisible, remarkable speeds all the way to the floating race course. **"Let's hurry!"** Spidey said to Ruby.

"Yeah!" She replied, grabbing a hold of Pete's webbing as he boosts themselves to catch up with Sonic.

Once they did, Grimadoom launches a deadly rain of energy bolts to halt their progress. Ruby twirls her scythe constantly to shield herself from harm while Sonic and Spider-Man quick dodges them on their own. **"This won't stop us!"** Spidey web zips towards Grimadoom, releasing a powerful punch that almost knocks him off course. Grimadoom tries a new approach, releasing a swarm of symbiote spikes as traps to slow them down. Ruby easily, and stylishly slices through all of them, giving her breathing room to switch her weapon to a gun and start shooting relentlessly at Grimadoom. He easily shields himself from her measly bullets, but his protection didn't last after she shot Sonic off her gun, breaking through his defensives, sending them through the sky-riding turbulence that sends them to space. After a couple of homing attack clashes and pegasus riding, the four of them are now at the homestretch of the race, and Grimadoom is still in first place.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Sonic Speed Riders (Instrumental)**

" **We're in the homestretch, and Grimadoom's still in the lead! He's gonna win!"** Jocasta commentated, scaring the inter-dimensional fans while King Doc mysteriously laughs at this predicament.

Grimadoom laughs as he steadily approaches the finish line. "What did I tell you? You can never defeat me!" He mocks the heroes with another cackle, not sensing they have one last plan up their sleeves.

" **Now!"** Spider-Man said to Sonic and Ruby. Manipulating the air to its fullest capacity, the trio hop off a great hurricane that temporarily blinds the audience and Grimadoom.

"Can you see through the wind?" The heroic trio asked Grimadoom.

Grimadoom recovers, sees that he's still in the lead but couldn't find out where Spidey and the others have gone to. "What?! Where are you?" He asked the disembodied voices.

" **We're here!"** Spidey shouted, getting everyone's surprised attention from high above the palace with his two speedy friends. The trio flies down as a windy vortex right on top of Grimadoom, crushing him off his board from the winds itself, face-planting him mere feet away from the finish line while Spidey, Sonic, and Ruby all tie for first place.

" **Even without wings, we can still be one with the wind! Now do you understand?"** Spider-Man taunted a defeated Grimadoom stomping the ground with his fist.

 **BGM End**

" **They did it! They won! The unstoppable Team Superior has been soundly defeated by the combined might of the heroes! What an awesome display of teamwork!"** Omochao remarked on the finish finale. The whole viewers from across dimensions. has never been cheerful in such a long time. Their loud screams of joy of seeing an awesome, spectacular race like that was almost heart-wrenching to some.

The other racing heroes managed to beat the metal morons and run up to meet with their championing friends. "We did it! We won!" Tails said in excitement.

"Uh, who WON exactly?" Weiss asked, curious about the end result.

" **I, uh, don't know how to really say this…"** Iron Man approaches the teenage racers for an important report. **"But it seemed you all tied."**

"TIED?!" The D-Avengers said in utter surprise the heated race ended in a tie.

" **Sensors don't lie. I was surprise myself. Didn't think it was possible any of you to end the race in the same, perfect, exact position."** Tony informed.

"Aw man. Does that mean we have to race again?" Spider-Man asked after disabling the Gear Fusion mode.

Suddenly, Peter's and Mayday's spider-sense triggers to a daunting sinister laughter that sounds all too obvious to the heroes. "You _could_ , with a slight alteration…" The heroes turn around to be greeted by the Dr. Eggman, who has finally dropped the "King Doc" act, AND a surprising Salem, both in racing outfits holding onto their very own Extreme Gear. "But you might not be a big fan of it." Eggman laughed again, making the heroes wonder what their true goal is in all of this.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

 **Spider-Man: It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! I'm not surprised Eggman is here. We knew from the beginning. But Salem? How the heck did Eggman convince her to race? And what's their endgame? Guess there's still a bit of life left in this Grand Prix. I'm all for it! It needs to end with a big bang of my victory! Let's truly find out who's really the fastest thing in the multiverse!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing:**

 _ **Fastest in the Multiverse**_

 **Spider-Man: Oh man! YOU'RE racing too?! Wasn't expecting this!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Hahaha! You thought the Prix was over, but it is not, we still have one more chapter until this interdimensional tournament is fully completed. What IS Eggman and Salem's grand plot (If you played or at least watched** _ **Sonic Free Riders**_ **, or have been paying attention to Team Superior's chapters, you might have a decent idea what it is), and who might be Spidey be referring to in the little preview? Get ready to find out who's the grand champion of this tourney!**

 **Asgard First Race Results**

 **1** **st** **: Spider-Man**

 **1** **st** **: Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **1** **st** **: Ruby Rose**

 **2** **nd** **: Grimadoom the Hedgehog**

 **3** **rd** **: Yang Xiao Long**

 **4** **th** **: Spider-Girl**

 **5** **th** **: Tails**

 **6** **th** **: Scarlet Spider**

 **7** **th** **: Knuckles the Echidna**

 **8** **th** **: Weiss Schnee**

 **9** **th** **: Mecha Spider-Man**

 **10** **th** **: Metal Sonic**


	17. Final Race: Fastest in the Multiverse

_Final Race: Fastest in the Multiverse_

 **Asgard**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

In a non-so surprising turn of events, the DX World Grand Prix Finals has been interrupted by King Doc, finally revealed himself to be maniacal scientist, Dr. Eggman and his malevolent co-hort, Salem, and they seem to be up to no good.

"Breaking news, racing fans: The Grand Prix has been interrupted by the maniacal Masters of Evil just mere seconds after the race across Asgard! Apparently, one of the tournament's sponsors, King Doc, was actually Dr. Eggman in disguise this entire time!" Lisa Lavender said with her other co-commentators.

"You make it sound so surprising. _Everyone_ knew that was him." Stan Lee replied.

"But I didn't!" Lisa retorted.

" **It** _ **does**_ **explain a lot."** Omochao said, casually ignoring Lisa's retort.

" **It seems it's just him and Salem. What are they up to? Let's zoom in for better sound quality."** Jocasta controls the camera drones to move closer to the starting line where all the racers are confronting the villains.

Sonic was the first to start the conversation, knowing all along it was his arch-nemesis in disguise this entire time. "Finally come clean, huh, Eggman? Wasn't expecting Salem though. Are you two on a date or something?" He joked.

"Hush, little hedgehog." Salem replied before sighing. "Honestly. I don't know how Eggman convinced me to join this silly race of yours." She said, visibly uninterested.

"You're here to race? You must be kidding? Why?" Spider-Man asked the villains.

Eggman laughed his signature cackle. "You fools had no idea I was using Team Superior to record all your racing data. You played right into my trap! I've plugged your combined data into our custom Gears, creating the fastest rig ever to exist! Certainly better than anything Stark could build!"

"I KNEW those three were up to something." Weiss said.

"How the heck is racing data gonna help you take over the world? What? You just want to prove you can drive a floatin' stick better?" Ben Grimm joked.

"This is a lame stunt, even for you, Eggman." Sonic said, face-palming his shaking head.

"Agreed. Usually your plans are a little more…grandeur than this." Salem insulted the mad doctor.

Eggman annoyingly ignores Salem's insult to continue taunting his foes. "Well, how about it? Are any of you brave and stupid enough to challenge us?"

"Any day of the week!" Amy accepted his challenge.

"We won't let your evil succeed in this holy land." Tiki said, ready to race as well.

"Prepare to suffer a glorious defeat!" Thor righteously accepted the challenge as well as the other second-place teams.

Eggman laughed at the competition. "Then you're all in, are you? Get ready to learn who's really reality's fastest now!"

" **Hold on a second, Eggy. If you and your gorgeous friend wants to participate, you'll need a third member. Let me take the spot, huh?"** Iron Man surprisingly requested to join Eggman's team for this race.

"You must be joking, Stark!" Salem responded to his ludicrous request.

" **I AM the host of this tournament. I get to do whatever I want. It's either that or get blasted. I didn't build this Extreme Gear Armor for nothing."** Iron Man replied.

"Whatever! Just don't mess us up!" Eggman accepted Iron Man's membership.

" **This will solve our little tiebreaker. All teams present are also allowed to re-enter the race!"** Iron Man announced.

" **So…are THESE the finals, then? How many rounds of this are there?"** Omochao wonders.

"It doesn't matter, little guy! Let's see who's the real, real, REAL champion! It's still anyone's game out there!" Stan Lee replied.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Babylon Garden**

This new round of the Grand Finals have shifted into chaotic mode. SEVENTEEN, transdimensional teams are now racing against each other in a three-lap speed showdown through Asgard, and it's already hectic. Kitty Pyrde phases through the buildings as a means of a shortcut to the rainbow road, but was quickly usurped by Dr. Eggman and his mischievous grin. The doctor tricks off to the floating temple, where he was quickly usurped of his position by Pyrrha, using her magnetism to push him away to Amy's smacking hammer.

In the middle of the race, Black Panther effortlessly overwhelmed Sally Acorn's defensives and took the winds to the great beyond, only to be knocked back by E-123 Omega's explosive assaults.

Already racing through the second lap, Thor and Nora gleefully collide thunderous hammer strikes that blown away some of their rivals to the side, like for instant Sun getting blown away, smacking Bunnie while she's racing. Sue Storm puts up an invisible dome to make sure Raven doesn't escape, completely forgetting she can cut a portal through space to free herself, accidently getting herself involve in a brawl between Salem, Captain Marvel, Owain, and Rouge. "I did not sign up for this." Raven mumbled before joining in on the fun too.

The Human Torch loudly blazes through space until Cinder showed up to show him who's the hot stuff in these parts, and the two compete against each other. Lucina briefly rides a pegasus, drawing out her blade to clash against Qrow and Wolverine.

"This is getting pretty hectic, don't you think, Tony?" Spidey asked while he and different racers race against Iron Man.

" **Of course not. The fun is just beginning."** Tony cockily replied.

"But we're already in the third lap!" Ruby said.

" **Then let's make this one the best."** Tony flies up to the air, launching numerous repulsor blasts that were almost hard to avoid if Shadow didn't appear above Tony and smacked him down to the ground.

Jet continuously bumps boards with Grimadoom's and Sonic's, trying to gain first place. Then the Thing and Yang pop out of nowhere and scatters them all with a pounding punch. In the floating temple, Spider-Girl swings away from a double-team attack from Vector and Ilia before finally falling over the stage from a dirty side attack from Storm the Albatross. Spidey notices this and hurriedly turned around to save his alternate future daughter from falling. He quickly webs her back to the race and gives her a reassuring thumbs up that everything will be okay before they finish this race, ending with most of the heroic racers humiliatingly defeating Eggman and Salem.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Get Ready for the Big Event**

Salem is not that upset losing in the slightest, possibly because she doesn't so much care. It's Eggman that's throwing the temper tantrum. "How? HOW could I possibly lose?! The blasted data I collected didn't help in the slightest!"

Yang mockingly laughed at the crying doctor. "Are you sure you didn't enter it wrong?"

"The doctor's always known for making silly mistakes." Shadow said.

"You call yourself a genius, and you can't identify the problem?" Wave mocked Eggman.

"Maybe you'd better walk him through it, Wave." Jet said.

"Yeah, and grab that data while you're at it!" Storm added.

"What use could data from these losers _possibly_ serve you, Jet?" Wave asked.

"Getting' tired of all these villains crashin' the party. I just want to go home with my money." Wolverine stoically said.

"YOUR money? Don't you mean MY money?! I haven't eaten a good meal in days!" Vector complained.

"And I could REALLY use that vacation prize!" Emerald said.

"Ugh, this has turned into a total joke." Scarlet Spider sighed from all this whining and the mess the villains have caused at the last second.

"Hey. At least it wasn't my fault." Cinder joked.

Eggman turns to Grimadoom, who's acting very calm about the situation. "Grimadoom. Are you SURE the data you collected was correct?"

"I was supposed to collect data? Kinda forgot about that." Grim casually replied, revealing he didn't accomplish Eggman's plan fully, greatly surprising his master.

"You FORGOT?! How?!" Eggman replied.

"I was having too much fun. You can't expect me to work like that, doc." Grim said.

"Then how come the data from Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man seem incorrect and unfinished?!" Eggman asked him.

"I upgraded their software before the tourney. Must've made them stingy and took the data for themselves while passing fake info to you. Sorry. My mistake." Grim sheepishly smiled, rubbing his hair. "If it makes you feel any better, it didn't work much when racing Sonic and his friends, so I just saved you a dozen headaches."

Eggman growled in frustration and anger towards his disrespectful science experiment. "You insolent little twerp!"

Salem scoffed. "What a complete waste of my time." She calmly said.

"Nonsense, child." A random All-Father Odin speaks. "There's still another race that'll make this all worth it."

"Father, what do you mean?" Thor asked his godly daddy.

"I challenge the mortal leaders of each team to a race. All of you against me! Winner takes all!" Odin declared, surprising everyone that he's entering the race.

"All of us racing against the King of the Gods?!" Ruby responded, shocked.

"Now that's something I wasn't expecting." Spidey said.

"Ah yeah! This is great! Not only I get to race against Sonic the Hedgehog again, but Odin too! I'll become a racing legend among the gods!" Jet cockily said.

"I'll have you know I haven't loss a single race in _millions_ of years, and I don't plan on making this my first." Odin said, summoning his own divine Extreme Gear through simple magic alone.

"This I have to see." Salem said, forming a small smile of interest.

"Beating a god like Odin is ABSOLUTELY impossible. He's completely unbeatable, you fools!" Eggman said.

Sonic grabs a hold of his Gear and smiles confidently alongside Spidey, Ruby, and the other leaders of the present teams. "Well, looks like there's still one last race to run today! Let's go, Odin!"

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Asgard**

Before they begin the race, Odin felt it was necessary to give this finale a more majestic feel to it. With a flick from his magical spear, the Gungnir, he darkens the bright skies with a nightly feel, allowing the city to show off its golden luster, and formed many beautiful, star constellations depicting many heroic racers that were involved in the Prix like Sonic and Spidey.

"Whoa! How did he do that?" The amazed Jaune asked.

"He's a god, remember?" Amy answered with a deadpan glare.

"Alright! C'mon! Let's do this thing!" Johnny Storm flares up for the race against an all-mighty deity king.

And now, the true grand finale to the DX World Grand Prix is ready to begin in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! And right from the beginning, Odin speeds through the town area like nobody's business, already gaining a massive lead above the others. The All-Father laughed, "Try to make this challenging, racers!" He taunted his mortal opponents as he rides to the floating temple track.

"For an old dude, he's pretty fast." Shadowcat said.

"Expect nothing less from the All-Father." Lucina replied.

"We're gonna have to work together on this one! Spidey, a boost!" Captain Marvel turned to the webhead for assistance.

"I'm on it!" Spidey fires multiple weblines on Captain Marvel, Sally Acorn, Qrow, and Cinder, using his amazing strength to spin them around to gain enough momentum to throw them right up Odin's alley.

"Oho! You made it! Well done!" Odin praised the mortals' persistence.

Captain Marvel wastes no time trying to lay the cosmic smackdown on the Divine King. "A battle, eh? En garde!" With a simple thrust from his spear, Odin blasts his power that almost knocks Carol off her Gear.

After a quick Gear Change, they continue fighting Odin again through the snaky path. Cinder puts on her symbiote, plastering thick webbing around Odin to give Qrow and Sally enough time to weaken him. Divine sparks start to cackle around Odin's body, as he bursts with energy that spreads the four mortals thin. "Is that all you can provide?" He taunted, until he notices the other team leaders passing by him for the lead, figuring out the other four were there to distract the god king. "Now I see what this is. It won't work for long, I warn you!" Odin surrounds himself in divine energy and speeds ahead, with Captain Marvel and her team pursuing him from behind in vain attempts to slow him down, even just a little.

The mortal heroes barely managed to reach the second lap in the lead before Odin usurped it. "Show me your spirit, mortals!" He taunted as they all ride up the rainbow bridge again.

"Grimadoom! Do what I say!" Shadow starts commanding his dark clone.

"No, but I guess I have no choice!" Grimadoom replied.

The two dark hedgehogs use Chaos Control to trap Odin inside a spacetime bubble, slowing him briefly as they can see the cracks beginning to form. Quickly now, Human Torch flies ahead of Odin and engulf him in a dome of flame so powerful, it blasted him off the multi-colored bridge. "Ah yeah! Take that, godman!" Johnny let out a cocky taunt. That confident demeanor quickly disappeared when he sees a flying Odin rapidly catching up and overcoming Johnny in the race. "Hey!" Johnny shouted, racing back.

Jaune, Lucina and Amy bravely confront Odin with their carry-on weapons, gaining his respect as he easily beats them. Shadowcat helps Blake put all her elemental shadow clones in vain efforts to slow down the king of the gods. Shadow managed to put up a good fight, even unleashing a full-powered Chaos Blast that actually stung Odin for a short while to allow the others to enter the final lap without trouble.

 **BGM End**

Spidey turns his head to see Odin rapidly gaining at a remarkable capacity. "He's coming. Let's do everything we can to win this thing! Alright?" He said to Sonic, Ruby, Jet, and Grimadoom.

"Let's blast away with Sonic Speed!" Ruby smirked, making Sonic chuckle and smirk as well.

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-Sonic Speed Riders**

"Now you're speaking my language! Let's GO!" Sonic and others boost wildly on the ancient rainbow track, completely determined to win this at their maximum.

Having left the others to eat his dirt, Odin managed to finally caught up with the remaining leaders, determined to leave them to the wind as well. "Come, heroes! Let's make this a glorious end!" He said.

The speedy racers fly through the floating temple, matching each other's speed perfectly. Spidey swings while Sonic grinds, leaving to cut through the night sky to gain a better advantage over the All Father. Jet swerves around the god, giving him a body-full of wind to feast on. Once he cut through it, Grimadoom bounce off the king and repeatedly blasts him, forcing Odin to counter with his own energy blasts that almost blown the hedgehog off the stage. They briefly ride through a tunnel before jumping off a large ramp where they all get to show off their extreme aerial tricks. Captain Marvel and the others leaders finally caught up while Odin was distracted trying to desperately blast the five others away as they close-in on the finish line.

"We'll distract him! Finish this!" Jet said to the united hero trio.

Spidey nods and looks at Sonic and Ruby, both nodding in acknowledgement of their secret plan. "Here we go! Synchronize Ultimate Boost!" While everyone else holds off Odin as long as they could, the leading trio synchronize their remaining Air energy for one last victorious boost.

"No, you don't!" Odin blows away the other racers and releases his own massive boost to even up with the D-Avengers'. It's a complete struggle. Team D-Avengers are neck-to-neck with Odin. Every second, the other repeatedly gains a mini lead as they quickly approached the finish line. But just when it looked like Odin was about to win, Grimadoom managed to slow him down with an energy blast to the back, enough for the D-Avengers to finally, soundly, completely, win the grand race of the DX World Grand Prix.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-High Flying Groove**

All present crowd. The viewers from across dimensions. Everyone that has been watching this tournament from day one clamor extraordinary loud to see such an intense finish to an outstanding race. Even the mighty gods from all realms are clapping unanimously for the mortals' remarkable finish.

" **Whew, that was amazing! The title's finally been decided in a white-hot race that had me holding my breath from start to finish! What a rush!"** Jocasta happily said.

" **There's no mistaking it! That was THE best race of all time! I'm gonna have to check with my doctor about my increased blood pressure!"** Omochao joked.

"An amazing race, through and through! Well done, racers!" Lisa Lavender said.

Despite his loss, Odin happily laughs, "You were all incredible! Indeed! You mortals never cease to surprise me! I don't remember the last time I had so much fun!"

"I'm glad you did. My entire plan! Ruined!" Eggman whined, still frustrated that his plan to become the multiverse's fastest has failed because of Grimadoom's laziness.

"Yeah, and whose fault is THAT, again?!" Scarlet Spider asked.

"Seriously, doctor. This ALL could've been avoid if you spent time to "get good"." Cinder mocked the evil genius.

"Yeesh. My job would be easier if you shot down your own plots like this more often." Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll admit, I actually found this race pretty interesting." Salem smiled, admitting she liked racing at high-speed across dangerous terrain.

"Yeah, that's great, lady. So, Mr. Stark, who's going home with the cash prizes?" Wave frantically asked the host to the entire inter-dimensional tournament.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Free Riders OST-Free (Main Theme)**

" **These last few races didn't go exactly as planned, so I guess everyone goes home with a share of the prizes."** Tony said, making everyone cheer for joy.

"Good enough for me, Tony." Qrow smiled.

"What about that ultimate Gear you promised to the winner?" Sally asked Iron Man.

" **Probably for the next Prix. 'Sides, I don't think anyone really cares about it, do ya fellas?"** He asked his fellow racers.

"Nope." Grimadoom simply said.

"Nah. We're good. I just came here to race, and boy was it amazing!" Sonic smiled to the cameras.

"I had a great time too. Racing against so many awesome opponents. Can't wait to do this next year!" Ruby happily grinned.

"Sounds like we all managed to have fun, and that's what really matters. Though I kinda hope the money will be enough for college and bills. THOSE aren't fun!" Spidey joked, getting his friends and the viewers to laugh. "No, I'm serious."

It was lastly Stan Lee's turn to end of this Grand Prix showcase. "And just like that, the curtains close on the DX World Grand Prix championship with no clear cut champion to show for it. But, hey. Like Spider-Man said, it was a fun time for everyone involved just the same! Here's looking forward to the next exciting World Grand Prix! We'll see you there, I'm sure! And I proudly say to ALL transdimensional racers: EXCELSIOR!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Not gonna bother with a scoreboard. This last race was pretty hectic with racers, and I'm impatient. There's a short epilogue foreshowing the next story, which is** _ **D-Avengers: God Mission,**_ **crossing over with Kid Icarus Uprising. Hope you're looking forward to it.**


	18. Aftermath: Tricky Trick

_Aftermath: Tricky trick_

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-"Something is very wrong"**

At the farthest depths of Earth's orbit floats a lone asteroid hidden from the planet's sensors, thanks to a wicked dark spell performed by eerie trickster with horns on his helmet, standing by his lonesome on the asteroid. He turns to his golden scepter, using his magic to produce a bubble that allows him to see anything he wants without prying eyes noticing him. Right now, this mysterious man has just finished watching the grand finale to the DX World Grand Prix, where various racers from across dimensions worked together to defeat the All Father, Odin in a race that transcends reality.

The mystery man smiles creepily after witnessing Odin's defeat, "My, my, isn't this a surprise. The all-powerful All Father, the ruler of the gods, fell to the pitiful might of these puny mortals. How sad. Tragic even. _Poor_ Odin. You've gotten rusty in your old age, haven't you? I question how you can continue leading Asgard if you can't defeat such pathetic creatures, race or otherwise. I know the answer." He thrust both arms to the side of space. "I, Loki, will gain the power needed to take the throne from your _degrading_ body and return Asgard to its glorious days! And I know just the kind of power I need." He ominously said, maniacally laughing as the images of the eight multiversal Exo Stones circle around his body, already thinking of a great plan that'll bring not just Asgard, but Earth and all worlds under his knees.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 OST-Title Screen**

 **Next time in the United Heroes Series:**

 **Sorry to kept you waiting! The next, high flying adventure with the D-Avengers is soon going to send them to a whole new world involving non-flying angels and joking gods that make references to various video games! Our heroes will work together with the angel, Pit, the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and many new faces to save the world from the evil gods that threaten to destroy it. Two new parallel Exo Stones will be introduced! What powers will they grant our heroes and villains? What new forms will they take? Find out in the divine story:**

 _ **D-Avengers: God Mission**_

* * *

 **KFX Here: Loki's back! After the chaotic events of** _ **Battle for Remnant**_ **, the God of Mischief returns as the main villain of** _ **God Mission**_ **. Will he work with Hades, or use him to do his bidding? We'll also have more Ero, the Divine Spider-Totem called The Other, development, as he also plays a role. Nothing too personal like it was in** _ **Fell Awakening**_ **. What I'm talking about? Wait until the next story. And also, I'm planning on having just Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Weiss Schnee, and Lucina as the main heroes next time. It's been getting too chaotic with all these characters recently. Hope you don't mind. Thank you.**


End file.
